Time Traveler
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Cocoon was saved, but the adventure isn't over yet. Three years after the fall a new adventure will begin, but now they don't have to save the world, but the whole future. HopexLightning
1. 010AF?

**A.N.** Oh man...Another new ff idea...This time it's a XIII-2 fic, no VII anymore. I got this idea spontaneously (like everything else, it seems...) and I changed the story from Episode i and XIII-2 . It's starting right after XIII and then continues on in New Bodhum at 003AF.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Final Fantasy

**Time Traveler**

Chapter 1: 010AF?

It was done. The group of l'Cie had saved Cocoon from ruin. Two of them had turned into Ragnarok and created a crystal pillar under Cocoon, which prevented it to fall on Grand Pulse. The rest of the l'Cie were also turned into crystal, but a then they "woke up" again and they were back to normal, even their brands were gone.

Even their families were okay. Lightning's little sister Serah and Sazhs son Dajh awakened from their crystal stasis as well and their brands were also gone. They were all human again. And Hope's father, Bartholomew was fine and flew with an airship to Grand Pulse. Now everyone have to save the population that are still on Cocoon and relocate them to Grand Pulse.

Because of purge almost everyone were already moved to Grand Pulse, which was an ironic twist of fate...A quarter of Cocoon, including Bodhum, the home of Serah, Snow and Lightning, was destroyed. This also meant that a quarter of the population was wiped out. Sazh volunteered himself as a pilot in order to assist PSICOM in the evacuation. His son Dajh was also included.

After such an incident he probably wouldn't let his son out of his sight for a long time. As they walked away Dajh waved at Lightning. They didn't know each other, but she knew what a good boy he is. She waved back and smiled a little, before she turned back to the others. Snow and Serah were discussing what they should do from now on.

Snow had the idea of building a new home, here in Grand Pulse. Why not? Cocoon wouldn't be habitable anyway, that would be alright. Hope was gone too. He wanted to meet his father, when he'll arrive. But was that really the end? _No_., thought Lightning. Something inside her told her that it's far from over.

She didn't know what will happen, but something would happen, that's for sure. Snow would protect Serah, so she could go and find a way to save Vanille and Fang, without destroying the crystal pillar...„Right, sis?", said Serah, interrupting Lightnings thoughts. „What?"

„We're going to build a beautiful home, right?"

„Sure."

„And you'll stay here with us, sis. I'm sure Vanille and Fang don't want you to go away to help them.", said Snow, grinning as if he had read her thoughts. Lightning thought for a moment and looked back up to the crystallized Cocoon. She couldn't see them, but Vanille and Fang were somewhere in this crystal structure and slept.

Maybe they could even watch them, who knows? And although she would never admit it, Snow was right. The two would certainly want her to stay with Serah to create a new future with her, rather than go away and find a way to save them. But yet there was still so much that she hadn't seen yet. Grand Pulse was a lot bigger than Cocoon and there were so many places they hadn't seen.

However, it would be a difficult journey. Without her l'Cie skills, it wouldn't be an easy task to make a fact-finding tour through Grand Pulse. „I'm not your sister.", answered Lightning with a stern tone in her voice and glared at him.

* * *

Three years have passed since then. Serah, Snow, Lightning and Team NORA built a new city by the sea and named it New Bodhum. It was mainly because, Snow said it's just great to live by the sea and then they picked out a nice spot and set up a kind of Bodhum copy, but there was more nature.  
The Wedding of Snow and Serah was postponed, because under certain circumstances it was impossible to marry, what pleased Lightning very much. At first it's important to build up everything, before they can even think of a wedding. Snow and Serah agreed with her.

The whole l'Cie group kept in touch with each other and wrote letters to each other often. Sazh was still a pilot and has to fly across Grand Pulse. Dajh, of course, is with him all the time. Hope continues school and wants to study after that. Snow and his Team NORA were making...things, like to teach people how to fight and protected the city.

Serah was a teacher and if you sometimes see her methods, it's becoming increasingly clear that she's Lightning's sister. Lightning herself also protects the city, but refused to join Team NORA and to be put in a drawer with those guys. Although she's no longer at the Guardian Corps, Lightning still wore her Sergeant uniform. She liked this uniform and it was perfect for fighting against monsters and for other things. The older Farron often made long walks through the coastal city.

She always said it's only patrol, but in reality she wanted to be alone to think. Even though she would never admit it openly, she missed the others. Even though they didn't know each other so long, she has taken Hope, Sazh, Dajh, Fang and Vanille to her heart. She would like to visit them once, but she was without means of transport and she also had lots of things to do here.

In New Bodhum you could see the crystallized Cocoon, that still stands above Grand Pulse, very clearly and it was a quite beautiful sight. And in there were Fang and Vanille and slept and Lightning wondered how long they'll sleep...One day as she went out into the night to "patrol", she saw something that fell from heaven. A meteorite? It landed near the city with a nasty bang and Lightning went to the direction where the meteorite fell. The meteorite had left a large crater and Lightning looked what just landed. However, that meteorite looked more like a crystal...

She slid down the crater and went closer to the crystal. The crystal gleamed and shone in different colors in the moonlight. She held out her hand and touched the crystal. It was still quite warm and felt smooth. But then the crystal began to glow. Lightning withdrew her hand and backed away from it. The crystal shattered leaving a strange Spherical structure behind.

The orb inside was white and shined brightly and had a curved, golden shell. It kinda reminded her of Serah and Snow's chains. Lightning was about to turn around and go back to New Bodhum, but then some white bands came out of the orb and tied her, just like the fal'Cie Anima, 3 years ago.  
„Let go!", shouted Lightning, and tried in free herself. Then she was pulled into the orb. She struggled even more and tried to reach for her Gunblade, but these light bands wouldn't let her do this. The last thought she had when she was pulled into the orb was: _Serah..._

* * *

Lightning woke up, several hours later and found herself lying on a grassland. She remembered that she was floating through a strange place. She sat up and looked around. She was no longer in New Bodhum...But she knew this place. Behind her was this strange structure, only this time it was closed.  
_How do I get back?_, she wondered, and looked at it for a while. Was it perhaps some kind of teleportation device? She shrugged and went away. She met some soldiers and monsters here and there and slowly but surely, she knew where she was. She was in Yaschas-Massif. It looked different though.

She was about to enter a ruined city, but she was stopped by a female soldier. Only authorized persons may go there, she said. Lightning didn't want to make any trouble, turned around and went away to go another way. However, she stopped when she heard a scream. She turned around again and saw that a monster has appeared and attacked pink-haired soldier immediately pulled out her Gunblade and attacked the monster. Even though she had no longer her l'Cie skills the fight against this monster wasn't a problem for her. It was a Behemoth, but a very small one. I probably was a baby. The small Behemoth fell to the ground and Lightning went to him carefully to make sure that it's dead.

However, as she approached it, it snapped at her. Lightning hadn't even time to dodge, but then something hit the monster, that gave him the coup de grace. Lightning's eyes widened as she saw what had hit it. It was a bright yellow and blue boomerang with the inscription "Hawkeye" written in the alphabet of Cocoon. She knew the subject more than any other, and also the owner. She followed the trajectory of the boomerang with her eyes and saw that it flew into the shadows and was caught. Her gaze was fixed on this point, hoping to see someone she hadn't seen for three years. From the shadows emerged a man with short, silver hair and emerald green eyes.

He wore a uniform that resembled the former PSICOM. In his right hand was said boomerang. He flipped it shut and store it away, and then he went to Lightning with a smile on his face. His eyes shone brightly and he looked joyfully at her. Lightnings gaze was fixed with his. This couldn't possibly be Hope, right? He's only seventeen and now he looks like in his early twenties...

However, she would always recognize this silver hair and these, still childish looking, green eyes. The closer he came to her, the wider his smile grew. „Lightning?", asked the man and now it was clear to her. This WAS Hope! His voice was somehow deeper, of course, but it was his. „...Hope?", she asked back, still puzzled to see him like this.

He stopped in front of her and now she noticed how tall he was. He probably was at least a head taller than her and she had to look up to him. Is it normal to be this tall in the age of seventeen? He nodded cheerfully, and went on before Lightning could say anything. „I'm grateful you remember me."  
That made her even more perplexed. Why should she not remember him? „Sure I remember you. Why not?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. „I just thought...well that's not important. It's nice to see you again, Light. It's really having been a long time."

„It wasn't so long.", she replied, and saw Hope frowning. Were three years without having seen her or others so bad for him? „Anyway...", began Hope and cleared his throat. „Where have you been all this time?"

„Where have I been? Well in New Bodhum. I once wrote that I live with Serah, Snow and Team NORA.", she replied, looking at him with raised eyebrow as he frowned once again. „What?", asked Lightning as he scratched his head thoughtfully. „But that was...What did you do then?"

„What do you mean? Then I was here all of a sudden." They were talking past each other...now she wanted even more to know what he meant. „What is it? Do you know something I don't know?"

„Well...", began Hope. „The last time you wrote was seven years ago.", he said, while Lightnings eyes widened. „Seven years? But how is that possible?", she wondered and had suddenly the idea that this orb is something like a time machine..._The very idea! Time machines doesn't exist and you can't just travel through time! That's impossible!_ „Light?" Hopes deeper voice pulled her back to reality. „You know what's going on?"

„I'm not sure..."

„Let's talk somewhere else then.", said Hope as cheerfully as ever and went to the ruins, while Lightning followed him. They went to a small base, and sat down at a big table. Lightning told him what happened, about the crystal, that fell from the sky and that she was dragged into a glowing orb and suddenly appeared here. Hope thought hard what the cause could be and uttered his first idea. „The only thing I can think of is, that you've traveled through time, Light."

„But that's impossible."

„That would be the only logical explanation. Besides, you don't look aged. I mean you still look exactly the same as ten years ago, and uh, you were nowhere to be found the last seven years and you don't even have memories of what you've done so far, so..."

„Hope, since when have you become such a smarty-pants?", asked Lightning him teasingly and smiled slightly, while Hope answered. „Since I'm with you.", he laughed before he recognized the ambiguous in his sentence. „I mean...since we met...", he corrected quickly and blushed slightly. „Well, yeah.", said Lightning to let him believe that she haven't heard the ambiguity in his words. The two were silent for a while before Lightning came back to the topic. „Then I need to get back."

„Now?", he asked with a touch of sadness in his voice. „No. I'd like to sleep a bit, before I go."

„Of course."

„By the way...", began Lightning, before Hope was able to get up to walk her to a accommodations. „You are now...how old?" Lightning knew the answer, but wanted to make sure. „Twenty-four."

„And what have you done the past few years?"

„After school I was studying and now I am the director of Academy." Lightning looked at him in amazement. Academy was established in her time and now the little Hope is the director...She couldn't suppress a little smile. „The Director, I see. Then you have to do so much, right, Mr. Estheim?", asked Lightning amused, while Hope grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. „Yes, but that's a little thing for me." Before Lightning was able to say anything else a blonde girl tackled Hope in a tight hug. „Director!", she called and hugged him tightly. Lightning looked at her with a raised eyebrow. „Who's this?", she asked her former partner who pushed the blonde away from him. „This is Alyssa, my assistant."

_Pretty pushy assistant..._, thought Lightning and grumbled mentally, while eyeing her suspiciously. „Alyssa, this is Lightning Farron."

„Ah, so this is the one you've spoken all the time?"

„You've told her about me? I hope you told her just good things about me.", said Lightning and grinned slightly. „O—of course they were all just good things!"

„Oh yes VERY good.", chimed Alyssa and laughed. „Alyssa don't you have anything to do? Elsewhere?", asked Hope in his business-like tone. „Well actually...", she began, but stopped in midsentence, as she saw Hope's red, but stern face and grinned at him innocently. „Oh yes, I forgot. I'm gonna take care of this! I'm off.", she said and went away, leaving the two alone. „Wow, Hope, you can crackdown. Where have you learn that?"

„Well, a soldier taught me that, you know. She's from the GC."

„I would love to meet her."

„You will certainly be the best friends." Then Hope began to laugh. He really missed this sarcasm of her. Lightning giggled slightly. That reminded her of the old days when they were l'Cie. „Say, do you know something about Serah?", asked Lightning to come back to the actual topic. „Yes. She still lives with Snow in New Bodhum. And she's deeply sad that you're gone. And I'm pretty sure that Snow's gone too, to search of you."

„And he calls this protecting? I've told him to take care of Serah and what is he doing? He leaves her alone." Hope sighed. „You know him. But that also means that you mean something to him."

„It's not bad, but this idiot should rather stay by Serahs side."

„Tell him that." Lightning stood up and held his forehead. How can people be so stupid and leave his fiancée all alone? When she was a crystal he was with her the whole time. She sighed deeply and then looked back to Hope, who stood now next to her. „Where can I sleep?", she asked. In this time it was still in the late afternoon, but the events she'd gone through worn her out.

„Follow me.", said Hope, and led her to his quarters. „This is my accommodation, but you can stay here as long as you want." Lightning looked around. It was small but well equipped. „And where do you sleep?"

„I'll have to do so much and certainly can't sleep, so you have it all to yourself." Lightning sighed. He reminded her so much of herself. If she doesn't look after him and draws him in the right direction, he'll gonna be a workaholic, just like her. „Don't overdo things, Hope."  
„Don't worry.", he said and smiled at her. „Rest, I'll make sure that nobody's bothering you."

„Thanks." Then Hope left her alone. _Oh man, I still can't believe that I'm in the future..._, she thought, and went to bed. It was still strange to see the adult Hope. Twenty-four...So her estimate wasn't so wrong. And now they're the same age...She went to bed and after she made herself comfortably, she fell asleep.

_**Hope's POV**_

Hope left his quarters and went back to the others, to continue on with his work. However, he couldn't focus, all he thought about was Lightning. As he saw her how she fought against the small Behemoth, his breath caught in his throat. Ten years passed, since he last saw her. And not only that...he had a crush on her back then. He thought that these feelings will pass eventually, but they became even stronger. That's why he was so shocked when he was told that Lightning was gone. Together with Sazh and Snow, he'd looked everywhere for her, but never found her.

And now she's suddenly here. And it looks like she's traveled through time. He never thought that this could be possible. He also had never seen these "spherical structures" Lightning has told him about. But it would be a shame if she would immediately travel back seven years again. In this time she could finally see him as a man and not as a child...

They had the same age now, he had a great career and was even able to fight better than before. If she would go back again, she would be with the Hope who's seven years younger than her and will stay a child in her eyes forever...Maybe he could convince her to stay in that time? He really hoped she'd say yes...

**A.N. **So that's all for now. It's the only chappy where I'll warn you whenever I change the POV ('cause it's not really important then) But it'll be Lights POV most of the time. I'm gonna update every second week, from every update, 'cause I finished this story already^^ This way I'm not stressed to quickly write the next chapterx3 Anyway, I hope you liked the beginning of my new story^^ and **PLEASE REVIEW** okay?x3

PS: I need your help! I'm not sure what ending shall be the original one so I started an online survey. More infos are in the link below

h_t_t_p_:_/_/_animexx_._onlinewelten_._com_/_umfragen_/_60684_/

(just delete the lines, there was no other way to insert this damn link)


	2. Oracle Drive

**A.N.** Here's Chappy 2! But hey! It's way too early! Well I decided to update weekly, 'cause every 2nd week is really too long (and I'm always so jittery till I can update) I'm sure you guys don't mind this at allxD

**Lightarcana** – Thanks^^ And I'm also glad that they're all in-character. At first I was afraid that they're ooc...

**resistance123** – hihi, I'm glad you like itx3

**Kurosaki Anne **– I'm glad you like it^^ It's cool that I they all in-character (especially Light!) I almost thought I made her too playful...but this sarcasm is simple to write^^ ('cause I'm also sarcasticallyx3) In the first few chappies nothing much will happen between them, but there will defiantly be fluff in there^^ I hope to satisfy you with thisx3

**bella****. z****.notte **– As I said to the others: thanks and I'm glad you like it^^

**Time ****Traveler**

Chapter 2: Oracle Drive

Lightning was sleeping through the night and didn't hear that Hope came into the quarter in the middle of the night and made himself comfortable on a chair in order to get some sleep. He rested his head on his arms, on the table, and fell instantly asleep. This whole work worn him completely out and before he fainted, he decided to get some sleep. This happens quite often, but as a director everyone needs him and that meant that he has some extra work to do.

Lightning woke up the next day at dawn automatically. She sat up and looked around, her eyes showing confusion. She was not in her room...She looked out the window and noticed that she wasn't in New Bodhum either...Then she looked at the silver-haired man who was leaning against a table and slept. It was Hope...and he was still twenty-four and was director of the Academy. It was no dream. The pink-haired woman got out of her, or Hopes bed, to be exact, put on her red bag, gunblade, boots and vest, and then she took her, still warm, blanket and laid it on the silver-haired man, before she left his quarters to get a look at the future Yaschas-Massif. A few hours later, Hope finally woke up as well. He wondered for a moment why he hadn't slept in his bed until he remembered that Lightning appeared from the past, the previous day.

The next thing that confused him for the moment was that he had a blanket, even though he knew for sure that he gave Lightning all his blankets. She must have given him this and he couldn't help grin about it. Hope sat up straight and stretched himself, before he looked over to the empty bed. _Was it just a dream?_, he wondered and stood up. He quickly readied himself for the day and just as he wanted to leave the room, he saw a flash of pink before something collided with him.

He instantly held that little pink something against himself to prevent it from falling down and looked down. Icy blue eyes stared into his leaf green ones. „Lightning!", he exclaimed surprised and let her go. „Yeah, it's me. Who did you expect?", she asked, placing a hand on her hip. Actually, he'd thought that Alyssa's coming, but when he saw Lightning's pink hair, he knew who it was. „No one.", he replied innocently, while smiling at her. „You know what, "Director"? Even though you're taller and have a deeper voice, you haven't changed a bit.", said the former soldier and smiled at him slightly. Hope hit this statement like...lightning. Does she still see him as that little, naive boy from back then?

„Oh..." Lightning raised an eyebrow. „That was a compliment.", she said, while crossing her arms over her chest. „Uh...Thank you...", said Hope still in the same disappointed tone. Lightning had no idea why he was so disappointed. That was well meant...„Where have you been, Light?", asked Hope to change the subject. „Took a walk." Then there was a silence again. „Uh, I have to go back to work.", said Hope and walked past her, but stopped when she grabbed his arm.

„How long do you work for a day?", she asked, looking at him sternly. „I don't know...maybe 15-20 hours...maybe longer...", he replied, while shrugging his shoulders. „That's too long!", she said in a strict tone. „How long have you worked in the CG?" Lightning sighed and held her forehead. „Hope you can't compare this with the GC. I often had to go to missions and of course the hours of labor were longer than normal."

„Then we can also count this as a mission."

„No, you can't. Anyway, can I help you with anything?"

„No, but I'd like to show you something.", replied Hope and led her back to the base. Once there, he showed her a hexagonal device. „What's that?", asked Lightning and looked at it closely. „This is an Oracle Drive. The farseer used it to record their visions from the future.", said Hope, and turned it on. The oracle then projected an image in the sky, much like an ordinary projector. It showed them pictures of the events ten years ago. The way Vanille and Fang transformed into Ragnarok and saved Cocoon, as the group came to Eden and fought against soldiers and monsters, and as Lightning and the other l'Cie woke up from crystal stasis and turned back to humans. „How old is this thing exactly?", asked Lightning, her eyes were fixed on the images. „It's probably thousands of years old."

„And they'd seen everything what happened...interesting." Hope wanted to turn the oracle off, but suddenly other images appeared. „What's that?", asked the pink-haired woman. „I don't know. I've never seen this before..." The oracle showed them rather unclear pictures of Lightning, as she rode on Odin and fought against someone. The older Hope and Alexander were right behind her and gave her backing. Even a Moogle was with them...

The two were silent. They didn't know exactly what to say. Was that a sign that they'll become l'Cie again? Then it went further and they saw that Cocoon crashed and down on Grand Pulse. The eyes of the two widened, they just saw the end of the world! „...Cocoon will fall...", said Lightning after a long silence. „We have to prevent it!", said Hope, who snapped out of his daze as well.

„And how?", asked the pink-haired woman. „But there has to be something we can do...Maybe it depends on whether we defeat this guy, we've just seen?", guessed Hope, but saw Lightning shaking her head. „No, I think this is a natural event." Hope said nothing more. They both wondered what they could do and were silent, which felt like an eternity, before Hope spoke again. „If only we could...Light! That's it!", he exclaimed enthusiastically, and ran to her. „We just travel through time and find out when and how Cocoon will fall! We're gonna change the future and prevent it!"

„'We'?"

„Yes! You traveled through time as well and if we change the history, we can save Cocoon! Just as Vanille and Fang!"

„Hope!", interrupted Lightning and brought him back to reality. „Cocoon will fall either way. Whether we do something about it or not. The crystal pillar won't last forever. We don't even know when this will happen and if we would know it, it's not like we can just go there and catch it just like that. And I would go by myself."

Hope's eyes widened. „But...The oracle said that I fight by your side!" Lightning crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him. „Then we just change the future.", she said, while Hope went silent. That was typical Lightning...She always wants to do everything alone and carry all the responsibility. But this time she wouldn't do what she wants.

He would go with her, whether she wants it or not. Hope opened his mouth to tell her just that, but stopped as Alyssa suddenly appeared, totally dissolved. „Director! You have to look at this!", she exclaimed so loud that it would even wake the dead. „What's the matter?", asked Hope, partly annoyed that she interrupted them. „We've found something! Come on!", she said, while pulling on Hopes arm. Lightning followed them.

Once they ran through the Yaschas-Massif, Hope was dragged along for the most part, they arrived a glade. There was a golden, Spherical structure. „This thing's brought me here!", said Lightning immediately, while Hope looked at it interested. „So this is a time portal...", he muttered to himself „Time portal?", asked Alyssa confused, but Hope paid her no attention and went closer to the portal.

The gold curved casing was tight against the ball, which meant that it was closed. „How are we going to open it?", asked Hope to no one in particular, while Lightning just shrugged her shoulders. „The first time it suddenly opened, but this time you probably need some kind of key..."

„Um...", began Alyssa. „A few meters further, we've also found this.", she said and gave Hope a crystal. It hovered over his hand and looked like one of the Cie'th statues, or Shiva. „What's that..?", asked Lightning and approached him to look closely at the crystal. „Maybe this is the key?", guessed Hope and went even closer to the portal. Suddenly the small crystal began to glow and then the portal opened. „It worked." Lightning took a few steps backwards; she doesn't want the portal to absorb her again and looked at it carefully. „ I wonder where it leads...?", she wondered. „We're going to find out.", said Hope, and was about to go through the portal, but was stopped by Lightning and Alyssa. Lightning held onto his shoulder, while Alyssa wrapped her arms around his arm. „Director Hope, you can't just go!"

„You'll stay here, Hope.", both girls said simultaneously and held him tightly. „Why?"

„You have work to do here. It'd be better if I go alone.", she answered, while pushing him away from the portal. She turned to the portal and was about to go through it, but stopped as Hope spoke again. „No." Lightning turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. „Huh?"

„I said no, Light. No matter what you tell me you can't stop me to come along with you."

„Hope—"

„No. Save it, Light. I'm coming with you." Hope looked at her with the same determination, as ten years ago, as Lightning wanted to leave him behind and after he received his Eidolon Alexander. Lightning sighed loudly and turned back to him completely. „We'll leave tomorrow morning.", she said as she walked past him. „Why tomorrow?", asked Hope, while Lightning stopped again, but didn't turn to him. „You can not just disappear, Hope. Yes, we could potentially prevent the fall of Cocoon, when we travel through time, but something has to happen in the present as well. You have to think about what your gentry can do here. You have time until tomorrow.", she said and then went away.

„She's right.", said Alyssa, after a moment of silence. Hope had been already forgotten that she was there. „I know.", he replied. „Then let's go back to work." Then they both went back too. While Hope and Alyssa were planning what they all could do in the present, Lightning walked through the ruined city.

On the walls she found old pictures and writings. Of course she couldn't read any of it. Maybe it was written in the alphabet of Grand Pulse, or perhaps it was something completely different. She wondered if Hope could decipher it, after all, he's probably spent a lot of time here. She briefly spaced out, as she thought about the silver-haired boy.

In these ten years the small, timid boy had grown to a bolder and apparently eager young man. Even during their fight against Orphan she was able to see his progress. Since the day he got Alexander, he was already bold. And although she would never openly admit it, Hope was, or rather is, quite...attractive. During the many little physical contacts, since the last few hours, she could clearly spot his many muscles, so he has also trained a lot and has become a lot stronger.

Lightning wondered if Hope also remembers their promise...Back than in Palumpolum they promised to protect each other. Lightning just chuckled and poked his forehead. Of course it wasn't possible for him to protect her. He was too young and had to learn to take care of himself first. However, he did everything in order to watch over her, just as he promised. In battles, he always healed her first, if she sometimes withdrew into a corner and thought about their fate as l'Cie and Serah; he came to her and talked to her.

He always managed to cheer her up again, of course this is mutual. Once he had doubts, or thought of his dead mother, they always talked about it and Lightning had always tried to cheer him up with small gestures. Whether it's just a hug or a simple pat on his head. Hope seemed to enjoy it, so she always did this to cheer him up. Even Hope used the Embrace-Technique more often. And then their friendship deepened more and more.

Even if it was still not possible for him to protect her, except for healing her as often as possible, he still couldn't quiet protect her in a fight, but now...Now it would be possible. But too many years passed since they made this promise. He surely has forgotten it...She couldn't explain it, but at this thought she felt a strange stab in her chest...She ignored this feeling though, and continued walking around to focus on other things. When she returned to the base after a few hours, she met Hope and Alyssa. The two stopped their work and turned to her. „Lightning. Have you already seen everything?" Lightning nodded and came closer to them. „Do you have a minute?", she asked, while Hope nodded. „Of course. What's up?"

„Can you tell me something about this city?" Hope nodded again and began to explain. „We suppose that this is the city of Paddra. Here once lived the farseer and was ruled by one seeress, who appears in every era and always has the same name: Yeul."

„The farseer...?", mumbled Lightning to herself. Hope mentioned it before, but now it's the best time to ask him questions. „They can see the whole timeline, as you've seen in the Oracle Drive. However, they always lose some of their vitality after they saw a new vision."

„But how did this city fall? Those farseer could've prevented it."

„They saw that the city will be destroyed some day and the people back than panicked. Some of them wanted to fight, some of them fled and others even took their own life. The result was a civil war, and that's how the city fell."

„I see...", she murmured again and saw once again to the city. „To watch the timeline can be boon and bane at the same time.", added Hope. „And this Yeul appeared in every era?"

„Exactly. The legends say that she'll always be reborn." Lightning thought for a while and then looked back to Hope and Alyssa. „Then there must be a Yeul in this time as well." Hope nodded and took a few steps towards her. „Exactly. I'm pretty sure that a Yeul exist in this time as well. But the farseer surely doesn't want any more contact with people, that would explain why no one has seen a farseer for a long time."

„You're pretty smart Hope.", said Lightning and gave him one of her half smiles. „That's the result of ten years of research.", he replied with a grin. „I even have an idea what we could do."

„Shoot."

„We could make Cocoon float again."

„And how's that possible?", asked the pink-haired woman, while Hope was silent for a moment. „I'm still not sure..."

„How about we just make a Proto fal'Cie, that let Cocoon float again?", suggested Alyssa, while the two turned to her. „Hmm...it could work.", said Hope, but Lightning wasn't convinced by the idea. „A fal'Cie? To create a new Cocoon and let this mess start all over again?"

„It won't happen if we program it correctly.", countered Alyssa. „Do what you want.", said Lightning and sighed. „By the way...", began Hope. „I still have a little surprise for you, Light." Lightning looked at him with a raised eyebrow. „A surprise?"

„Yes, I hope you like it. I've contacted some guys who'll keep this project alive, while I'm gone.", he said and grinned at her. „Who?"

„You're going to find out soon." Hope made a secret out of this and Lightning wondered who he could've invited. However, she didn't have to wait long for her surprise. Only a few minutes later the silence was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. Lightning turned to the noise and found herself lying on her back, seconds later.

The pink-haired woman had to register what just happened, as she felt something on top of her. She looked down and saw her little sister lying on top of her. She hugged her very tight and buried her face in her neck. „S-Serah...", said Lightning, who couldn't believe that she's actually here. „Lightning!", exclaimed Serah and Lightning felt that her neck became wet. She wrapped her arms around her little sister and stroked her gently on her back. „It's alright. I'm here.", she said reassuringly, while Serah couldn't stop crying. „Lightning, I'm so glad that you're back! I thought you'd left me.", she sobbed. Lightning had trouble understanding her through the sobbings.

„I would never leave you.", said the older one, while Serah said nothing anymore and continued to cry. Then Snow came into view. He waved to her and grinned. „Hey, sis." Lightning narrowed her eyes. „I'm not your sister.", she hissed between clenched teeth. „I've missed you too.", he simply said, his grin became even wider.

„I'm glad you two could make it.", said Hope, and came closer to them. „Hey, Hope! We haven't seen each other for an eternity! You've become really tall!", said Snow, and put a hand on Hopes shoulder. „Yeah, whatever, I need your help. By the way, what's with Sazh and Dajh?"

„Undetectable. Just as Light back then.", said Snow a little more serious this time, while Hope looked at him thoughtfully. „There are many theories of what might have happened to them...But back to Lightning. I know why she suddenly disappeared."

„Why?", asked Serah, who was still lying on her big sister and calmed down slowly. „Let me get up and I'll explain everything to you." Then Serah stood up, and helped Lightning to get up as well. When she finally got back on her feet Serah embraced her again. „It's alright, Serah...", said Lightning and stroked her hair. „So, where have you been all this time, sis?" Lightning ignored Snows last word and told them everything.

That one night a meteor fell near New Bodhum, which looked like a crystal, and that she was dragged into a glowing ball, which brought her here. „To put it briefly: I've traveled through time.", she finished, while Serah and Snow stared at her with big eyes. „Is that even possible?", asked Snow, who is still pretty amazed.

„Yes, would I be here if this isn't possible?", asked Lightning back and crossed her arms over her chest. „Guess not...", said Snow. „What shall we do now, Hope?", asked Serah to change the subject. „I'm going to create a plan this evening. All you have to do is to realize this plan. From time to time you should keep an eye on the Oracle Drive though, if something changes in the future. I'll explain you everything you need to know."

„All right! Leave it all to me!", said Snow and gave him his trademark grin. „Uh...", said Hope, before he leaned over to Serah. „Take care it.", he whispered into her ear while Serah began to giggle. „Of course."

„You can relax in the meantime or you can walk through the ruins if you want. I need some time to edit this plan with Alyssa.", said Hope to them, while everyone, except for Lightning, agreed. „Shall I help you with anything?", asked the elder Farron, while Hope shook his head. „No, I have everything under control. Just rest a bit." Lightning snorted. She didn't like that she could do nothing. It just wasn't her kind to sit down and do nothing, while others work. „Please, Light.", said Hope with a gentler voice, and looked almost pleadingly at her.

„Okay, fair enough. But if you need any help tell me.", she said and went away. „Will do.", he called after her, before she disappeared from his sight. „Say, Hope...do you like sis?", asked Serah as if it's the most normal thing ever, while Hope looked at her in shock. „Uh...", was all the silver-haired man could say at this moment. „I knew it!", said Serah overjoyed and went to him. „Please take good care of her, okay?"

„Uh...It's not like that...", he stammered, while looking away from Serah and Snow, who grinned at him knowingly. „Come on, I know exactly that you have a crush on sis since back then." Snow laughed and put his hand on his shoulder. „I don't—It's not like that!", he said a bit too fast and felt his face heat up. „Even I could see it.", agreed Serah and smiled at him happily. „Me too." The three of them turned to the blonde, who was still standing at the desk.

„Alyssa you too?", asked Hope startled, while she smiled at him and went to them. „It's not hard to overlook. After all I can see how you look at her. And as you've described her once you grinned like a Cheshire cat and looked like a lovesick puppy. One could be really jealous of her.", said the blonde and giggled when she saw how red Hope's face became.

Meanwhile, Lightning went a bit through Yaschas-Massif again. It was just too boring to wait back in the quarter and wait, so she decided to go for a walk and perhaps even train with the monsters in this area. She would like to spend time with her little sister instead, but Hope has a lot to explain to them and she didn't want to have to listen to it a second time. She would spend time with her later. After all they still had time for the rest of the day.

**A.N. **This chappy is also a bit short, but I promise you that the next one will be even longer!^^ I tried to put in a bit fluff in here. And yeah, you can see how this is going. Serah and Snow will take care of Hopes Proto fal'Cie plan, while he's going with Light.

Don't forget to **REVIEW** okay?x3 (update next week)


	3. Paradoxes

**A.N.** Here's Chappy 3!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Final Fantasy

**Time Traveler**

Chapter 3: Paradoxes

Lightning woke up the next day in the early morning. It was sunrise and if she wasn't already accustomed to get up around this time Lightning would've slept for a few more hours. Just like yesterday Lightning slept in Hopes bed, with the only difference that Hope slept right next to her. In the middle of the night, when she returned from another round of her much needed training, she realized that Hope was still working on the plan.

He refused to sleep, so that Lightning had to drag him to his quarters and practically chained him on the bed so that he could get some sleep. Then he wanted to argue with her that she should sleep in the bed and he'll look for something else, but Lightning didn't argue and decided that they would share the bed.

And after Lightning threatened him to cast a sleeping spell on him, he suddenly became very quiet and cooperated. Snow and Serah got a free quarter in the district that they can use from now on. Lightning looked to her left and saw the still sleeping Hope. During his sleep, Hope looked even cuter than usual, but Lightning would never admit it, of course. Just as she wanted to get up, the silver haired man turned to her and put his arm around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

Lightings breath was caught in her throat and her heart beat so fast that she thought it'll jump out of her chest any moment. The pink-haired ex-soldier told herself that it's just the sudden shock and tried to calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths and felt her heart beat more slowly. Good thing that she learned in the GC to get her emotions under control.

Then she heard that Hope muttered something in his sleep and thought that he would again call her "Mom", but instead he just said her name. Lightning told herself that it doesn't mean anything, and slipped away from him. However, he held her pretty tight, so that she couldn't escape. Even in sleep he was pretty strong...„Hope, let me go.", said Lightning and felt that he shook his head.

The pink-haired raised an eyebrow. Was he awake? „Hope, you're awake?" Then she got no response. No head shaking, or any other reaction, which could confirm that Hope was awake and heard her. Lightning sighed and tried again to get rid of him. When he won't let go of her, she would probably have to wake him up.

She tried again to free herself from his grasp and pushed him away, but Hope held her tightly in his grip. „Hope.", said Lightning and shook him. Hope gave no reaction and the ex-soldier shook him stronger. „Hope!" The silver-haired man groaned annoyed, as if to say "Be quiet, I want to sleep!", but Lightning continued on. „Wake up, Hope!" Finally, the silver-haired man opened his green eyes, but didn't realized the position he was in. Lightning saw that his eyes were open and sighed in relieve. „Good, you're awake. Could you let go of me now?", she asked and sighed again. She wanted him to keep sleeping, but she had no other choice. Hope's vision cleared and when he realized how close he and Lightning were, he immediately let go of her and slid back to the wall.

„I-I'm sorry!", he said quickly, while looking at her anxiously, as if she would beat him any moment. Lightning, however, stood up and stretched herself. „I didn't want to wake you up, Hope, but you've left me no other choice." Hope said nothing to her, he was still too embarrassed to say anything. Lightning put on her remaining clothes and didn't even deign to look at Hope.

„What time is it?", asked Hope sleepily and rubbed his eyes. „6Am.", replied Lightning, once she looked at her cell phone, whose time she changed the previous day. „And you get up so early?"

„I'm used to it. In New Bodhum I've often kept guard around this time.", she said and turned back to him. „Go back to sleep. I'll go for a walk."  
„But I still have so much to do..."

„GO-BACK-TO-SLEEP", she said with a strict tone in her voice and emphasized each word. „Okay, okay...", sighed Hope and laid down again, while Lightning went away. Hope closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. His bed felt somehow cold and lonely. He knew that it's the fact that Lightning was no longer beside him, but he tried to ignore this feeling. After he lay a few minutes awake, he turned around and was on Lightning's side of the bed, with his face buried in the pillow. He immediately noticed that her scent still clung onto it and took a deep breath. The pillow smelled of roses and strawberries.

He knew that smell from back then. At that time, he was very close to her often and was always able to inhale her scent. This could be the reason why he likes roses and strawberries so much...Hope closed his eyes and focused only on Lightning's scent and imagined that she still is next to him. Minutes later he was fast asleep again.

Meanwhile, Lightning walked for the hundredth time through the Yaschas-Massif and the ruined city of Paddra. She still felt weird, because of what just happened with Hope, but she always told herself that it doesn't mean a thing and tried to ignore these strange feelings again. A few hours later it was time for Lightning and Hope to go. Hope explained Snow and Serah his plan about the Proto fal'Cie and also how the Oracle Drive works. Then Lightning, Hope, Snow, Serah and Alyssa went to the time gate. „Ready?", asked Lightning the silver-haired man, who just nodded. Before they could make a move, Alyssa held tightly onto Hopes arm.

„I still think that this isn't a good idea! Director, you can't just go like that!" At this action Lightning felt another stab in her chest and the feeling to kill Alyssa right on the spot, but because of her professional mask, no one could guess her feelings. The feeling stopped though, as Hope freed his arm and pushed Alyssa away from him.

„Serah and Snow will take care of everything. The plan is foolproof.", said Hope. „Let's just hope that Snow has understood it.", said Lightning and looked at Snow, who played her little game along. „Yes, sis, I got it.", he said and grinned, as Lightning glared at him again. Then she turned back to Hope and looked at him seriously. „Are you sure that you can do that, Hope? Can you leave your time like this to travel with me through the time to fight more battles and perhaps even die?" Hope looked at her and grinned broadly. „It's not a question of can or can't. Some things in life you just do.", he quoted the ex-soldier, who now had to smile a bit. „So, you remember."

„I would never forget this." And that was the truth. Everything that Lightning has taught him was burned into his memory. „Let's go then.", said the pink-haired impatiently, while Hope nodded once again. Once they've said good bye to the others, Serah didn't even want to let go of her big sister and gave her a bone breaking hug, they both went through the portal. For Serah, Snow and Alyssa, it looked as if they would dissolve in the golden light.

Lightning opened her eyes, she was forced to close by the bright light and found herself with Hope in a strange place. They floated through formations that looked like giant rings and around them was a red and orange light. „Where are we?", asked Lightning and looked around carefully. „That must be the time line…", guessed Hope and hovered beside her. After a while the light came closer and closer and soon they arrived their destiny. They came out of the portal and landed on their feet. Lightning got up and looked at her surroundings. She knew this place all too well. „Oerba...", she said quietly, but loud enough for Hope to hear. „Are we really in Oerba?"

„Yes.", said the pink-haired woman and looked at the sky. „Cocoon's still there.", she said and turned back to Hope, as he began to speak. „What year is it now?" Lightning shrugged her shoulders, she had no idea. „Let's look around." Hope nodded and then they went into the still deserted city. „Nothing has changed that much...", said Lightning and moved on.

„Yes...Lightning! Look!" Hope ran in another direction, while Lightning followed him. „What is it?", she asked, but stopped as she saw what he meant. „That part is gone.", said Hope, and looked at the missing part of Oerba, which looked like it was swallowed by a black hole.

Then they saw column that shined golden and looked like a crack. „Maybe we can find out what's going on here, when we go in there?", guessed Hope and looked at Lightning. „It's worth a shot.", she said, while nodding and went through it, Hope followed her closely. The next moment they found themselves in a strange pale blue room. They stood on crystal plates.

In the middle was a large square of these plates and only Lightning had the chance to access it, because Hope was on a single plate, away from the scene. On some plates were crystals and on the other side of the square was a time gate. „Where are we now?", asked Lightning. „I don't know...", replied Hope, while looking around carefully.

„You see how the crystals are arranged?", he asked and pointed at them. „Maybe they have a meaning…" Lightning entered the square and then all the crystals began to glow in different colours, while a pair of these crystals had the same colour. Hope thought for a moment. „Go to the yellow one.", he said, and pointed to it. Lightning did what she was told and as she touched the crystal white thread of light stuck to her hand. „And now touch the other one." She went in silence to the other yellow crystal and also touched it and then the light connected these two crystals, which changed their colour again. „I knew it...This is a riddle. You have to connect all isochromatic crystals.", said Hope, while Lightning already combined the next crystals. „I've also have noticed it, thank you, Hope.", she said sarcastically.

As she finally connected all the crystals and created a constellation of a monster, Hope was able to go to her, as a few more plates appeared on his single one. Then they went through the portal and arrived Oerba again. „Kupoo~!" Lightning and Hope looked around to see where this noise came from, until a white Moogle flew against Hope. „Hey, careful.", said Hope and held the Moogle.

„Watch where you standing, kupo!", said the white Moogle and held his head. This Moogle looked different than normal. It had, instead of a big red ball, a purple crystal as a bobble. „Uh...I'm sorry?", said Hope and let it go. „What are you doing here?", asked Lightning and poked the Moogle. „I have no idea, kupo...I think something has sucked me in, kupo..."

„Then you're not the only one...", said Lightning with a sigh. „I'm Mog, kupo! Who are you, kupo?"

„I'm Hope. And this is Lightning."

„Hope and Lightning, kupo? You have so strange names, kupo!", said Mog and had to laugh. „Lightning is not her real name though."

„Oh, okay, kupo."

„Let's keep going.", said the pink-haired woman and was about to go, but was stopped by Mog, who flew in front of her. „Can I join you, kupo?", it asked. „I can be a great help for you, kupo! With the staff here, I can manipulate time and can track down time-shifted objects, kupo! I can even turn into a weapon, kupo."

„No thanks, we already have weapons.", said Hope. „Are you sure you want to keep fighting with this boomerang, Hope?", asked Lightning and looked at the Moogle. „Show us what weapon you can transform into."

„Kupopo!" Immediately the little Moogle transformed into a white and purple bow. Hope caught it and looked at it. „Can you handle it?", asked the pink-haired woman, while Hope tried it. He strained the bow, and then a white magic arrow appeared. As if on cue, a few monsters appeared out of nowhere. Lightning pulled her gunblade from its holster and went into her fighting stance.

„You attack first, Hope." Hope nodded and shot at the nearest monster with the magical arrow and hit the bullseye. „Well done.", said Lightning and then attack them herself. Hope shot more magical arrows until he unleashed a mechanism and the bow became a sword. „Light, it's also a sword!" he called out to her and kept fighting by their side.

„Who'd have thought it?", said the ex-soldier, as she defeated the last monster. When the fight was over Mog turned back to a Moogle. „You can come with us.", said Lightning, while Mog flew around happily and said "kupo, kupo!". As Lightning passed them, she put a hand on Hope's shoulder. „And you have a new weapon." Hope looked after her and nodded, although she couldn't see him. „Yeah.", he said and followed her.

After they had to manage other tasks, they arrived their destination. They went to the roof of the former town hall, and there was a sort of garden. In the centre stood an Oracle Drive. The three went closer to the device. „Shall we take a closer look?", asked Lightning, while Hope only nodded and then stretched out his hand. „Stop.", called a girl who suddenly appeared behind them. She apparently had watched them.

They turned to the girl, who had long, dark blue hair and bright green eyes. She wore a white shirt with crystals and some jewellery, a white and purple skirt and a variety of braided bracelets off with jewellery in them. Hope's hand was still directed to the Oracle Drive and activated it. It showed them pictures of the battle they've already seen in Yaschas-Massif, but this time their enemy and the place where they fought was in a better quality. The place was a rather dismal town, but they still couldn't guess what and where this place is. Their enemy had shoulder-length purple hair and wore a purple headband, which had some feathers and wore a black armour that also had a few purple parts.

His giant sword looked like a wing and on the handle was something that looked like an eye that gave dark energy off. Hope was on Alexanders Hand and was thrown away. Mog was with them and was the bow and then Hope attacked him with Lightning head-on.

Hope and Lightning wore white, shining armours and Lightning even had white feathers on her left hip. Finally, they saw the fall of Cocoon again, before the Oracle Drive went out. Then Lightning, Hope and Mog turned back to the girl. „Who are you?", asked Hope, while the girl walked towards them. „My name is Paddra Nsu-Yeul."

„Yeul?", repeated Hope slightly shocked. Yeul nodded and stood directly in front of them. Her hands were behind her back. „I knew that you would come here. I've watched you three for a while.", she said. The group didn't respond. „You can ask me what you want." Hope and Lightning immediately snapped out of their trance. „Uh...what year is it now?", asked Hope.

„200AF." replied the farseer. „Can you tell us something about time travelling?", asked Lightning, while Yeul nodded and began to explain. „Since the fall of Cocoon, two hundred years ago, the space-time has been distorted and partially destroyed. You two were chosen to restore the space-time. The place you enter when you travel through time is called Historia Crux. And as you already found out you need a special artifact to open a gate." Then she gave them a crystal that she held behind her back and handed it to Lightning.

The pink-haired woman took it. „But be warned.", continued Yeul. „If you change the future, you change the past. You can remold history as your heart desires." The three let her words sink in. Suddenly Yeuls eyes began to glow golden, but it ended as quickly as it began. Then she pointed to Lightning. „You and I are the same.", she said, while Lightning looked at her confused. „What are you talking about?" Yeul didn't reply and turned away. Once she got a few steps away from them, she replied. „You, too, can show others the way."

„Wait!", called Hope, and saw that she stopped, but didn't turn around. „Why was Oerba about to disappear? And what were—"

„It was a paradox.", interrupted Yeul. „And the other portals that you have seen are called Temporal Rift. Through them you can solve the paradox by riddles, you have to find out on your own how you can solve the other paradoxes."

„Paradoxes...I see...", murmured Hope. „You will soon understand what these paradoxes are."

„Who was that guy we saw in the Oracle Drive? And what was that place?", asked Lightning, while Yeul looked over her shoulder to them. „This place is called "Valhalla". And his name is Caius Ballad. You're going to meet him soon enough." And then Yeul left the roof and the three time travellers were left alone. „Wow...", said Hope after a long moment of silence. „We've just got to met the seeress Yeul."

„Yes...", agreed Lightning and placed her free hand on her hip. „But what did she mean that we're alike?"

„Who knows, kupo..."

„And it looks like we're going to fight Caius in the unseen realm...It's kinda exciting. I mean, we're gonna be the only living people there." Once he saw that Lightning and Mog stared at him in silence, Hope began to explain. „The unseen realm, or Valhalla, is like an afterlife. You only can enter it if you're dead. When you die a gate opens, that leads into this realm. And the Goddess Etro is there too, she was..."

„Stop.", interrupted Lightning. „That's enough. Everyone knows the story of the gods." Hope nodded and grinned at her innocently. „Well, we're certainly going to find out soon.", said Hope, while smiling at Lightning in order to lift the mood a bit. Lightning just nodded and looked around. „Where is the next gate?", she asked as she went down the stairs and through the parish hall to the exit. „It must be somewhere around here. But do you really want to go now? We should rest, don't you think?"

„You falter, Hope." Hope stopped abruptly with an open mouth. He was totally speechless by her statement and the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his childhood, where he couldn't keep up with Lightning and was even abandoned by her. In order to appeal at least a bit stronger than back then, he put on his most determined face and went past Lightning.

He stopped in front of her, to stop her. „I'm not going "soft". I just think logically." Lightning looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, because he stood upright and was extra tall in order to seem even more convincing. „Logically, huh?", said Lightning and put a hand on her hip. „Yes."

„Then tell me what you've planned." Hope's eyes widened a little, he'd expected her to walk past him and do what she wants. „Um...", he began and quickly put a plan together. „We should rest before we go, we don't even know what awaits us next." Then he looked at the sky, which slowly darkened. „And it seems to be really late..."

„But as we left it was still forenoon.", she countered. „Well, yes but..." Hope was running out of arguments and sighed deeply in defeat. „Okay, let's get going." Lightning couldn't resist a small smile and looked at him. „We're going to rest.", she decided and looked for a safe place where they won't attacked by any monsters. Hope followed immediately and smiled at her brightly, while Mog watched everything in silence. As they found a safe place to rest Lightning and Hope sat next to each other on the ground and leaned on a wall. Mog had made itself comfortable on Lightning's lap. „Kupo kupo...", it said exhaustedly. „You seem to be pretty exhausted, huh, Mog?" Mog nodded. „I flew all the time, kupo. I thought I'll never get out of this paradox, kupo..."

„Now you're with us.", said Lightning, while Hope nodded in agreement. „That's right, kupo." Then again there was silence between them. Hope sat there all tensed up and the fact that he and Lightning were so close, that their shoulders almost touched didn't make it any better, so he looked up at the sky to the crystallized Cocoon to distract himself a bit. Lightning felt his tension and looked up at him. „Hope, what's wrong? Why are you so tensed up?" Hope jumped slightly, as she spoke to him and looked at her with a smile to hide his nervousness. „Nothing's wrong at all. Everything's fine." Lightning raised an eyebrow, she obviously didn't believe him. „ You sure?"

„Quite sure! Don't worry, Light.", he said a bit too fast. Lightning looked at him intently. She wanted to search in his eyes for any signs of lies and the other hand to wait a bit more to see if he's going to tell her the truth. Lightning didn't need so much time to find the signs of lies in his eyes though, because she saw quite a lot of these signs that he lied to her. But when he still said nothing, she looked elsewhere and Hope sighed quietly in relief. „So you're rested enough?", asked Lightning after a few minutes of silence. „Kupopo!", said Mog and nodded. „Yes, let's get going.", agreed Hope and stood up quickly. Lightning also got up and held Mog on one arm, while the artifact was still in her free hand. „I saw something back there. Looked like these golden lights the gates are always shining. I'm sure that there's the next gate.", said Hope and pointed in a direction.

Lightning nodded and let go of Mog, so it could fly itself. „Well, then take the lead." Hope smiled at Lightning and went ahead. That reminded her of the Gapra Whitewood, where Hope asked her for the first time to take the lead and she agreed. Mog and Lightning followed him quietly. Lightning made sure they won't attack by any monsters from behind and this nostalgic feeling came once again. „Light!", called Hope from the front and Lightning turned to him to see what's going on and saw a horde Cie'th were about to attacked them. „Mog.", said Lightning to tell him that he has to change to the bow.

Then she took her own weapon and shot at the monsters. „Kupopo!", it said, flew to Hope and transformed. Lightning attacked and tried at the same time to protect the artifact, which was still in her left hand. Lightning and Hope attacked the Cie'th together, but then Lightning was knocked back and lost the artifact. „Hope!", she called and pointed to the flying artifact that was slowly approaching the ground. „Mog you have to catch it!", said Hope, while Mog changed back. „But I can't fly so fast, kupo!"

„Well then..." Hope didn't talk further, he just grabbed Mog and threw him to the artifact. „Kupo kupo~!", cried Mog alarmed, as it flew through the air. Then Hope took his boomerang and attacked the monster, that pushed Lightning to the ground and wanted to attack her. The Cie'th was hit by Hopes boomerang and stumbled away from her, while Lightning got up quickly and finished the Cie'th off. Then they turned back to Mog, who fluttered with its wings as fast as it could to catch the artifact. Both of them held their breath as the artifact came closer and closer to the ground, but fortunately Mog was able to catch it at the last second.

They sighed in relieve and went to the hero of the day. „You did it Mog!", said Hope, as he put away his boomerang again. „Well done.", said Lightning and took the artifact. Then Mog flew in front of Hopes face. „Don't throw me that way ever again, kupo!" Hope took a step back from the furious Moogle. „I'm sorry, but it had to."

„Let's get going.", said Lightning and took the lead again, while Hope and Mog followed her. „Say, Mog...just out of my selfish interests...Are you male or female?", asked Hope, and took a step back again, as Mog was angry again. „I'm female, kupo! Can't you see it, kupo?"

„Enough!", said Lightning and ended their argument and arrived with them the next time portal. The pink-haired woman opened the portal with the artifact and turned to the two squabbles. „Come on!", she said and went with them into the Historia Crux.

**A.N.** As you can see I didn't use the Bresha Ruins (NOW). Also the eclipse that's happening in 010AF won't happen (the only paradox I don't use) I just wanted them to meet Mog and Yeul to know what's going on now, 'cause they both don't know what's going on. It's not like in the game that Noel tells you everything^^'' Yeah here's also a bit fluff and teasing from Light *giggles* Also, I know that Mog's male (I mean in wikia, for example, they always said "he", but I wanted him to be a herxD Hope you don't mind.

PLEASE REVIEW! (update in one week from now)


	4. Bonus: Atlas

**A.N.** This is a little bonus chappy. 'cause I 1. was too lazy to write it in the first place and 2. I kinda forgot it. Even if it's a bonus it's an inherent part of this story and the events will be mentioned in the next chappies.

**Time Traveler**

Bonus Chapter: Atlas

Lightning, Hope and Mog flew through the Historia Crux and came minutes later out of the time gate. They landed softly on the ground and looked around. They also knew this place, but it looked different, of course. „We're in the Bresha Ruins, right?", asked Hope, while Lightning nodded. „Yes. There are probably a few paradoxes we need to solve."

„We're in 005AF, kupo.", informed Mog when they entered the ruins. It was quite loud there, so they went faster to find out what was happening and saw a huge arm, that attacked them. The three time travelers dodged the attack and looked at this arm. „An arm?", asked Lightning and raised an eyebrow. „Looks like it and it seems it's not here with peaceful intentions.", said Hope and grabbed Mog, which transformed into the bow.

The two dodged another attack before they launched their counterattack. Hope attacked it with arrows, while Lightning attacked head-on. The arm attacked Lightning and tried to crush her, but she dodged and jumped on the hand. She quickly ran up and as she was high enough, she attacked the owner of this arm, before she landed back on the ground. „This is an invisible giant.", she said, before they could continue to fight, they were interrupted by airships that attacked with rockets and defeated the giant.

Mog turned back and cheered for their win, but went silent as they were surrounded by soldiers. „Who are you?", asked a soldier who pointed his gun at them. Before one of the two could say aything, another soldier spoke. „Do you see their uniforms? The boy is a member of the Academy and the woman is a sergeant in the Guardian Corps."

Hope looked at him annoyed, as the soldier called him "boy". „What are your names?", asked the soldier who first spoke with them. „Lightning Farron and Hope Estheim. We're not here to make trouble. We want to help.", said Lightning quietly, while the soldiers took their guns down. „THE Lightning Farron?", muttered a few soldiers. „Seems you're really popular, Light.", whispered Hope to her. „Maybe you can really help us.", said one soldier. „As you saw, the Titan Atlas makes trouble and threatens to destroy the whole ruins. If you would help us to get rid of him, we'll be very grateful." Lightning nodded and put away her Gunblade. „Easy task.", she said as she passed the soldiers. Hope Mog and followed her. „Do you think we can defeat it, Light?", asked Hope.

Lightning looked at him and smiled at him slightly. „What have I taught you? It's not a question of can or can't, there are some things in live you just do." Hope smiled back. „Yeah, right." Lightning, Hope and Mog went up a grand staircase, then suddenly Atlas' arm attacked, but they could dodge in time. „That was close.", said Hope. Atlas scared the shit out of him. For a titan that was a pretty quick attack. They went on and found the next time gate. Soldiers were all around it and examined it, but as they approached them they went silent. The two time travelers told them what kind of a device this was and that they needed it to continue their journey and immediately the soldiers left the gate alone and looked for other space-time anomalies. The three continued walking and noticed that there were a couple of tunnels in the ruins that formed a small maze.

They went in in one of the tunnels and looked around a bit. At the end of the tunnel, they already saw Atlas, who's waiting for them and was this time completely visible. They went out of the tunnel and wanted to go to it, but they didn't get far, because suddenly Yeul appeared in front of them. „Yeul? How did you get here?", asked Hope, who looked at her in shock. „I don't know what you mean.", said the seeress. „Maybe you've met another Yeul."

„Another Yeul, kupo?" Yeul nodded and continued on. „I'm one of many Yeuls. In each time period I will be reborn. I've seen both of you through the timeline, that's why I'm here now. But you don't want to fight right now, do you?" The three went silent. That was their plan, but maybe they should do something else before that? „Sometimes it's better to go back one step.", she advised, while the three of them looked puzzled. „What do you mean?", asked Lightning, while the seeress looked at her. „You'll see it soon.", she said, and went away. The three time travelers were silent and thought about what Yeul meant. „A step back? To the tunnels?", mumbled Hope thoughtfully. Meanwhile, Lightning got a strange feeling of dizziness and got a stinging headache. She turned away from them and pretended to think. Lightning felt as if she would faint any moment, but instead of seeing black, she saw pictures.

She saw a barren landscape, and there was utter chaos and the sky was gray and dark. Countless Titans roamed the area and fought themselves and in the midst of the chaos were she, Hope and Mog and fought against every single Titan. Then she saw that at the end of a tunnel a device is. It surely is very important. Then she came to herself. „Light? You know what Yeul meant?", asked Hope, who apparently didn't realize her weird condition. „Yes. I know what she meant.", replied Lightning and went right back into the tunnel, followed by Hope and Mog. „Where are you going, kupo?", asked Mog, which flew next to the pink-haired woman. „I know what to do. Just follow me.", she replied and went on until they reached an impasse in which this device was, that Lightning saw recently. However, it was covered by a Temporal Rift.

„We need to resolve this paradox.", said Lightning and went without another word into the Temporal rift. „Wait!", called Hope, and ran after her with Mog. The riddle, which they had to solve was different than those of Oerba, even though it almost looked like the same. It didn't looks like she had to connect the crystals like the last time. When Lightning entered the first plate, it started to shake and before it plunged into the depths she quickly went to the next. When she came in contact with one of the crystals and it fused to her. She probably had to collect the crystals and go to the portal, without falling down. Then Lightning collected all the crystals and made sure that the way out was exposed and went to the other site. She had to repeat this riddle for a few time times before they solved the paradox and got back into the tunnel of the Bresha Ruins.

„Are you going to tell me what you've planned?", asked Hope, while Lightning turned on the device. „I just know that it's important. We'll see what happens." She activated it and wanted to go back again, but then they were attacked by a dark magic wave. Hope and Mog were hit, thrown against the wall and fell unconscious to the ground. „Hope!", called Lightning and was about to run to him, but another attack stopped her. She looked in the direction from where the attack came from and saw the purple-haired guy who called himself Caius. „You...!", said Lightning and took her Gunblade. „What are you doing here?", she asked, while watching every move he made. „I wanted to tell you that your intentions are pointless. Even if you resolve the paradoxes, you won't change the fate of the world.", he said with a deep, creepy voice. „Oh, and why not?", asked Lightning, whose eyes were still fixed on him. „Because Yeul showed me the future. Cocoon will fall and the chaos of Valhalla will get to the real world." „We'll prevent this!"

„I don't think so.", he said with a smile and then his chest began to glow red. Lightning's eyes widened as she saw it. „That glow..."

„The heart of chaos beats in my chest. A manifestation of Etro. If it stops beating, the goddess will fall and the chaos is released."

„And what happens to the world?"

„The time line will completely destroyed, the history will be erased, and time ceases to flow." Lightning acted as if his plan of destroying the time line doesn't get the better of her. „So you just want to destroy everything?"

„Mortality is part of life. If there is no time, there is no future. And then Yeul is free of her curse."

„What curse?"

„The curse of being a seeress, to have to watch all the changes in the timeline, to die over and over again, being reborn to die once again.", he said, angrily and attacked Lightning with his huge sword. The pink-haired woman blocked the attack and saw him in his violet eyes. „Does Yeul want this? Have you ever asked her what SHE wants? What relationship do you even have with her?"

„I'm her guardian. I protect her since I can remember. And why would she doesn't want this? Who would want to voluntarily keep the fate of a seeress?", he said and pushed her away. Lightning landed a few meter away on her feet and went back into her fight stance. Lightning had no answer. If you would be like Yeul, she would want to get rid of this ability...In this moment Hope woke up. Lightning wanted to go to him, but Caius prevented her from going to him and attacked her again with this dark magic wave. Hope stood up quickly and woke Mog up. As the Moogle finally woke up it turned into the bow and Hope attacked their enemy with arrows to help Lightning in the fight. Lightning and Hope lured him outside so that Caius won't damage the device and then attacked him again.

Caius was incredibly strong, but what they lacked in strength, they made up for it with speed. Lightning ran up to him and dodged his magical attacks. When she was close enough, she attacked him, but tried to avoid his heart. Hope remained in the background and attacked Caius from the distance. A few minutes later they finally defeated him, but then a light and white feathers appeared above him and he stood up again, as if nothing happened. „Just give up. You can not change the fate of the world.", he said and then disappeared, without waiting for their reply. „Whatever he's up to...We can't give up.", said Hope, while Lightning nodded silently.

„Come on, we still need to take care of Atlas.", said Lightning after a moment of silence and went to the Titan, while Hope and Mog her followed. „I don't know...it still looks pretty strong...", said Hope. „Kupopo.", agreed Mog and nodded. „Don't worry. Everything's under control.", assured Lightning and went straight to Atlas, who still destroys the ruins. The pink-haired woman caught the Titans attention by shooting at him. Atlas turned to her and tried to grab her, but she could dodge. Then she shot at him again and made sure that she kept moving, or else the Titan would crush her. Hope copied her tactic. He also kept moving and shot arrows at him. Then he ran up on a broken piece of the ruin, which laid quite favorable for him. Atlas tried to grab him, but Hope climbed onto his hand and ran, like Lightning did recently, up his arm, while he continues to shoot arrows at him. Lightning did the same on his other arm and as the two arrived at his shoulder, they attacked his head. When they saw that he wanted to catch them again, they pushed away from him and landed on a ruined part that wasn't destroyed.

They were right behind him and stood so high that they found a crystal on his neck. „That must be his weak point.", said Lightning. Then she threw her Gunblade at the crystal and the blade got stuck in it. „Shoot, Hope!" The silver-haired nodded and shot a big arrow at the crystal and destroyed it immediately. Lightning's Gunblade was thrown out, but luckily it flew in her direction and she could catch it without hassle. Atlas roared when the crystal was destroyed and fell to the ground, thereby destroying even more parts of the ruins. Then, the Titan disappeared and as if by magic the ruins reconstructed itself again. „We've probably solved the paradox.", said Hope, and watched as the ruins lined up again. Mog turned back and looked at it too. „You did it, kupo!", she said cheerfully, while Hope and Lightning jumped down and landed softly on the ground.

„We'll take a break and then go to the next time.", decided Lightning and moved on. „Can it be that you've weakened Atlas with this device?", asked Hope, as he followed her and Mog. „Yes, maybe. He was actually weaker than before, wasn't he?" Hope nodded in agreement, but one thing doesn't let him go. „But how did you know about that? Yeul hadn't even said it." Lightning was silent for a moment. She should keep it for herself, she didn't want Hope to get worried. „I just knew it. I've heard that there is such a device and the fact that there was a paradox, let me guess, that it had something to do with all this."

„Oh...", said Hope who apparently bought everything. As they passed some soldiers, Lightning reported their victory against the Titan and that the device in the second tunnel weakened it. The soldiers thanked them for their help and gave them in exchange useful items, and 2000 Gil. „If we continue like this we're gonna be rich, kupo!"

„Who would have thought that Mog's so greedy?", said Hope and chuckling, while Mog went on. „Why not, kupo? If we continue to help the soldiers here, they give us more Gil and I'll be the richest Moogle in the world, hihi, kupopopo!"

„We won't stay here.", said Lightning, who also sounded a bit amused by Mogs statement. Mog pouted, while Hope poked her. „Don't pout, Mog. We will certainly earn a lot of money.", said the silver-haired man and grinned at the Moogle. „I hope so, kupo!" The three went to the time gate and suddenly Yeul reappeared again. „What is it Yeul?", asked Hope and looked at her confused. Yeul looked at the three time traveler. „You can change the fate of the world and you MUST do it.", she said and then looked to Lightning. „You know what will happen. Caius is right with what he said. But if you change the time line, to rescue a seeress, even worse things will happen to the humans. You'll have to stop him and prevent that he changes the time line."

Hope didn't understand anything of what Yeul said, Lightning, on the other side, understood everything and nodded. „Then you can count on us. But you work together, why do you want us to stop him?"

„If he changes the timeline, he's going to wipe out all humanity. As I said: A farseer, or Guardian are not allowed to change the time line to save their own lives or something bad will happen to the world." Even though Hope still didn't get what she meant, he nodded. „We would've fought him either way. We've seen that we have to fight him. We didn't know the reason why, but if you say that he wants to change the time line, we have to stop him, of course."

„But it's a difficult task for you. Only a select few can beat him, because you need to know...Caius is beyond death." The eyes of the two widened in shock. „The Goddess Etro blessed him and made him my guardian. Whoever beat him must take his place as guardian, but if you can't take his place..." Yeul stopped for a moment, before she went on. „Maybe you can find a way to escape this fate.", said Yeul and went away again. „Good luck on your journey.", she said, before she disappeared. „Immortal...", said Hope, who was always still pretty shocked. „That makes things more complicated..." _And as long as he has the heart of chaos inside him, it would be impossible for us to defeat him_..., added Lightning in her mind. „Yes...We have to find a way to defeat him. Maybe we can find someone who can be the next guardian? But let's take care of the paradoxes first." Hope nodded consent. „Yes, that's just the most important thing to do for now." The two sat down somewhere near the portal to rest for a while. „Hey, Light?"

„Hm?"

„You know...I was wondering...I mean...Yeul told us when we change the future, we change the past, right?"

„That's what she said."

„Do you think we can change the past so far that we'll be able to...save my mother?" Lightning was silent for a while and thought. This may be possible, but...„I don't know. If your mother would be saved, you never had a reason to follow Snow and you weren't involved in this whole l'Cie thing...which, of course, would have been the best for you. This way you never had to fight for your life."

„But I would never have became stronger and wouldn't have met you guys..." Lightning nodded. „That's right. You can have only one of them. Save your mother and live a normal life, or get involved in these battles." Hope said nothing then. He put his arms on his knees and looked into the distance. Lightning also thought something similar. She could change the past and save Serah before she even became a l'Cie...

Hope kept thinking about what Lightning told him. He could have just one of them. He knew that they couldn't change this past, but he still thought about what he would choose, if he could. His mother, who was always there for him when his father wasn't, or to fight, becoming stronger and more independent, meet new friends and also...Hope glanced briefly to Lightning, who was sunk in thought too. He couldn't even turn his eyes from her. The sun was at its zenith in this time and her pink hair seemed to glitter and shine. Hope gulped and had to pull himself together to not touch her, to feel if her hair is really so soft as it looks like. A moment later she turned to him and looked at him quizzically. The silver-haired man looked into her sapphire blue eyes and was completely mesmerized. He didn't even blink, to not miss a second of this moment. „What are you staring at me like that? Have I something on my face?", she asked, while Hope awoke from his trance.

„No, nothing!", he said quickly, while looking away from her. „Nothing at all!" Then it was quiet again. Hope kept looking away from her and didn't dare to look back at her. He just hoped that she didn't see his blush and that she wouldn't hear his heart beat which probably beats ten times faster than normal. His heart was beating so fast not because she caught him staring, okay a bit of this shock was there too, but his heart beats faster when he's even looking at her.

And he thought that after the ten years, that he hadn't seen her, he would no longer react like this anymore...Then he looked down and saw that Mog was asleep, or perhaps pretended to be asleep. „Shall we go then?", asked Hope, still didn't dare to look at Lightning. „Sure.", she replied and stood up. Hope poked Mog stood up too. „Come on, Mog.", he said, as Mog uttered a "Kupo?". Then the three went back to the time gate and went through it, into the Historia Crux.

**A.N. **So that was the bonus chappy. I know it's a really small chapter, but it's actually more than I expected O.o Anyway...In this chappy I used all the ideas I couldn't bring in in the next chappies (and there are also the ones I completely forgot). And because the next few ones don't really have much fluff in there, I took this chance to put some fluff in here^^ And because it's not my style to write just one-sided, I always change the POVs. I hope it's okay with you, 'cause I want to express the feelings of them both.^^

And don't forget to **REVIEW**! x3 (update in one week from now)


	5. The Eyes of Etro

**A.N.** Here's Chappy 4!

**Time Traveler**

Chapter 4: The Eyes of Etro

Once the three flew through the Historia Crux they finally arrived the next time. They landed softly on the ground and looked around. It looked as if they were in a kind of jungle. „Isn't this Sunleth Waterscape?", asked Hope, while looking around with Lightning. „Yes. But why are we here?", she asked. „It seems like something important is going to happen here...let's look around." Lightning nodded and then looked to Mog. „What year is it now?"

„Uh, we're in...300AF, kupo."

„300AF...", repeated Lightning took the lead. „I think it's really fascinating to see what 's happening in the future.", said Hope excitedly and followed her with Mog. They'd hardly gone a few steps and could see a giant, fiery flan monster. „Real huge, kupo...", said Mog as they were lurking behind a bush. „Yes...", agreed Lightning and looked around carefully. „Look!" Lightning pointing at something shiny, which is in front of the monster. „This is the crystal pillar that's holding up the Cocoon!"

„...It looks like as if it's melting...", said Hope as he saw the steam emanating from the crystal. „This flan is to blame, kupo!" Lightning nodded approvingly. „Exactly. He wants to destroy the pillar."

„We have to stop it!", said Hope ran carelessly to the flan. „Hope!", called Lightning after him, and tried to stop him, but he was already out of her reach. „Damn...!" Then she ran after him, Mog was close behind her. Hope ran to the flan, took his boomerang and attacked him to tempt him away from the pillar. The flan turned to Hope and attacked him with his long, massive arms. The silver-haired man would've been crushed if Lightning hadn't pushed him out of the way. The pink-haired woman lay with, or rather on, Hope a few meters away from the arm of the flan. Lightning leaned herself up, to look angrily in Hopes eyes.

„You idiot! What did you think you were doing? That was totally irresponsible of you! Have I taught you such things? If I didn't know better I would think that you were with Snow too often!", she snapped at him angrily, her lecture was interrupted, however, as Hope turned them both around to dodge his next attack. „Save that for later.", he said as he stood up and tugged her so violently with him that she slammed with full force against him.

Before she even knew what had happened, he took her hand and dragged her with him to dodge another attack. Hope ran away from the pillar and provoked the flan so much that he followed them. Mog was flying behind them. Once they were far away from the pillar and because there was an abyss in front of them, they stopped and turned to the flan to fight him. Mog quickly turned into the bow, Hope caught it and attacked the flan.

Lightning took out her gunblade and shot at the monster too. The flan didn't react to normal attacks, and then they tried to defeat him with magic. Since the fall of Cocoon everyone could learn magic, if they wanted to, l'Cie or not. No one knew why this is suddenly possible, but the former l'Cie appreciated it. After a few tries, Hope found out the weakness of the monster. „I've found his weak spot!", he called to Lightning, as he carefully watched the reaction of the giant flan. „Well done, Hope.", she said and give him a small smile. Hope smiled back and then they both attacked the flan with a magical attack that hurts him twice as much as normal attacks. „Light, you have to finish him off!"

„How?", asked Lightning and looked at him confused as he pressed her the bow into her hands. „Shoot the arrow on the right spot.", he said, then he knelt down and held his hands together for a bandit leader. „Go!" Lightning understood what he wanted from her and put her left foot in his hands, then he flung her up, high enough for her to shoot an arrow into its mouth.

It amazed Lightning again how incredibly strong he's become, Snow would've normally been capable to do this. Lightning focused on the attack and drew the bow. She send a lot of magic into the arrow to strengthen and enlarge it, then shot at the flan and defeated him. Lightning wanted to land again, but she was caught by Hope. „We better leave.", he said, and ran away with her still in his arms.

The flan shrank, but wasn't dead, then more flan monsters came and fused with the big one. „Shit, it regenerates itself...", said Hope, as he turned briefly to see why so many monsters appear so suddenly. Mog had been turned back and sat on Lightnings stomach, while Lightning herself was kind of stunned and looked at Hope with wide eyes. It wasn't just the fact that he was strong enough to throw her up that high and being able to carry her like this, but that she actually WAS in his arms. She almost didn't want him to put her down again and forgot her anger briefly.

Once they arrived a safe place to rest, Hope let Lightning down again and she remembered to be angry at him. She came a step closer to him, put her hands to her hips and looked at him sternly. She said nothing, and that wasn't even necessary. Hope could hear the lecture by the very sight of her glare. „I'm sorry...", he said. „But should I just let him destroy the pillar?"

Lightning crossed her arms over his chest and shook her head slowly. „I know you're disappointed in me, but..." Lightning remained silent and Hope kinda wished that she yells at him. „But what, Hope? I know you want to protect Cocoon, but to plunge blindly into battle without any plan, is simply irresponsible and quite idiotic! Damn it, you could have died out there!", she finally said, while Hope only nodded in agreement.

For the first time in many years, he felt like a kid again, which was rebuked by his mother for something. The three were silent for a while before Lightning flicked his forehead. Hope looked up at her and saw that she smiled at him slightly, which made him even more confused. „What would you do without me?", she asked with a bit teasingly, while Hope smiled back.

„I'd be crushed by the flan, life happily ever after in my own time...?" Before Hope could give more examples, Lightning poked his forehead again. „That's enough." Hope grinned at her and continued talking. „It was just a joke. Except for the first...Anyway, I couldn't have a happy life without..." Hope stopped, as he noticed what he wanted to say. „Without what?"

„Kupo?"

„Without..." _Without you being by my side_., he finished the sentence in his mind, but quickly sought an alternative. „Oh, forget it, it's not so important." Lightning raised an eyebrow and looked at him intently, but Hope let the topic fall. „Anyway, we must defeat this flan.", he said and turned to the ever-growing flan. „Do you think we could beat him?"  
„No, first off we have to kill the flan army.", said Lightning. „There has to be an end of these monsters...Maybe it works when we beat him repeatedly until they are all dead?"

„Okay, let's be honest. How many times have you met with Snow?", asked Lightning and again crossed her arms over his chest. „Why?", asked Hope back, while turning back to her again. „Only Snow would say something this stupid. Without developing a plan and simply slap on."

„Uh, we've only met a few times...", he replied. „And now you're acting like him? You urgently need a better accompaniment, who's a good example."

„You mean somebody like you?"

„Exactly."

„What are we going to do now, kupo?", asked Mog to return to the subject. Lightning thought for a plan and watched the flan army. For a moment she thought that Hope's idea to simply kill the giant flan as often as possible was good idea. All of a sudden she got a pretty strange feeling and tensed. It was the same feeling as the one she had in the Bresha Ruins. Hope noticed it and looked at her anxiously. „Light?" Lightning didn't answer him, she could hardly perceive its voice and she felt like as she was going to faint, but instead of seeing black, she saw pictures again. In these pictures Hope and Lightning were disguised as monsters, and they wanted to kill the Royal Ripeness with poison and the flan army was bigger than it already is.

Hope stood in front of her and looked into her wide eyes. His eyes widened as well, as he saw a symbol on her eyes. The same symbol Yeul had. It shone golden and had a peculiar shape. If you would describe it very simply, you could compare it with the shape of an onion. He'd already seen this symbol in the ruined city of Paddra. Underneath it was written in an ancient text "The eyes of Etro", "Etros Symbol" or "Etros Gate". There were countless pictures with this symbol and they all had something to do with the goddess. „What's wrong with her, kupo?", asked Mog and flew closer, to see what happens.

„She...Lightning!", he called, without answering Mogs question. He took her by her shoulders and shook her. If his apprehension was right, then she's a farseer! The golden symbol in Lightnings eyes went out after a few seconds. She closed her now normal, crystal-blue eyes and leaned on Hope. Hope held her tightly against him, so she won't fall. „Lightning!", he called again and then the pink-haired woman opened her eyes again. „What happened...?", she asked confused and held her head. Hope didn't answer the question. „Did you...see something...?" Lightning put a hand on Hope's shoulder and pushed him away from her, then looked down at herself and sighed in relief.

„Good...we're not monsters.", she said, which confused him even more. „What do you mean?"

„We were little monsters and we wanted to poison the Royal Ripeness by a trick. And the flan army was huge."

„What does this mean, kupo?"

„Maybe this will happen in the future when we really beat the flan as often as possible...There will be even more flans if we do this." Lightning nodded and let go of Hope, who didn't let go of her, though, in fear she might fall. „I'm fine, Hope.", she said, but Hope still held onto her. „What happened to me?" Hope told her that she had these golden symbols in her eyes when she saw these pictures.

„Yeul had the same symbols and I've also seen it quite often in the ruins. They call themselves "The eyes of Etro". Only the farseer have them, so the question is why you have them as well..." Lightning was silent, and let his words sink in. It seems like she became a farseer...but how? „Did Yeul mean this? She probably saw that I have the same ability as her. Is that why she said that we're the same?"

Hope nodded approvingly. „I just hope that..." He stopped and looked sadly at the floor. „That what?", asked Lightning and urged him to continue. „That you won't share the same fate as her..." She looked at him quizzically, put a hand under his chin and lifted his head so he looks into her eyes. „What fate?"

„That you lose a part of your life force, whenever you have a vision, and..." His voice cracked, but Lightning and Mog knew exactly what he meant. „Don't worry. I won't die so easily.", she said, while smiling at him to act more convincing. „And what if you'll die because of this? Maybe you'll be reborn as well to die an early death, just like Yeul..."

„Don't worry.", she repeated, and let him go. Then she turned back to the monsters. „For now we have to find out where these flans come from.", she said, while looking to the flan army. „Maybe they come from another time, kupo. Because I don't think that there are so many of them in this time, kupo." , said Mog thoughtfully. „Look, they all go in the same direction, as if they're drawn to anything."

„Maybe from an artifact, kupo?", guessed Mog and looked at the monsters. „Yes, quite possible. Let's follow them.", said Hope and followed with them, the small flan monsters. The monsters have taken them down a ravine, and just as they expected an artifact was floating there, but shifted in time. „I can sense an artifact, kupo. It's right in the center of the monsters, kupo."

„No problem.", said Lightning and took her Gunblade. „They'll be dead in no time, right?" She looked at Hope, who held the bow in his hands and looked determined at her. „They will never know what hit them." Lightning nodded and then they rushed into the battle. To defeat the little monster flans was much easier than the big one and they won the fight within a few minutes. „Your turn, Mog.", said Lightning, as Mog again changed back.

„Kupopo!" Mog then turned around and then an energy ball came out of its staff, that devoured everything around it. Then it disappeared as quickly as it came and suddenly the artifact appeared in front of them. Hope took the artifact and turned back to them. „Well done. Now let's get out of here." Lightning and Mog nodded and went back again. During the artifact-seeking, they've already found the next gate and went straight to it. „Let's see where we end up now.", said Lightning, as the three went through the gate.

After they crossed the Historia Crux they arrived at a really foggy place. „This is the Archylte-Steppe, right?", asked Hope, who couldn't really see through the fog. „Yes, looks like it. Mog, what year is this?", asked Lightning, which also had difficulty to see through the dense fog. „Uh...Unknown, kupo.", asked Mog and sighed. „What ever time it is, I'm sure here are many paradoxes as well.", said Lightning and took the lead, while Hope and Mog followed her. „Where are we going?", asked Hope, once they went a few meters. „Until we see anything suspicious—Ah!" Lightning suddenly fell to the ground and Hope and Mog were immediately by her side. „What happened, kupo?"

„I think I stumbled over something.", she replied and looked behind. At her feet was one of the sheep, that live here. „It's just a sheep.", she said and stood up again. „Through the fog, these creatures are almost invisible." The silver-haired man helped her up. „Yes, we should be more careful.", he said, while grinning at her as if he would make fun of her. Then she looked at him sternly and held her index finger threateningly in his face. „Watch it, Estheim. If I were you, I wouldn't want to mess with me."

„Would never come into my mind.", he replied, his grin grew even wider. They went on and a few minutes later they arrived a Nomad Camp. „A Nomad Camp...Shall we go in and look around?", asked Hope, while Lightning nodded and went with him through the gate. The people who where at the gate looked at them suspiciously and whispered. „Looks like we need to win their trust, before we get some information from them.", whispered Lightning to her companions.

They went on and finally met up with the leader. „Who are you?", asked the leader, whose name was Tipur. „Lightning Farron and Hope Estheim. We only have a few questions.", said Lightning in her business-like tone. „That will cost you.", he replied. „How much do you want?", asked Lightning immediately, even though she knew that they haven't so much money. „I don't need your money, but you could defeat a monster that terrorized us here for weeks." Lightning nodded. „What monster? And where can we find it?"

„It's a giant Goblin, and he roams around here quite near. You can't miss it.", said Tipur while Lightning nodded again. „We're back in ten minutes.", she said as she walked past Hope. Mog and Hope remained at this spot, before they followed Lightning. „You can make good business.", he said, as he caught up. „As long as you're stout, everyone will believe you. Now stop the chit chat and search for the Goblin.", she commanded, and went ahead. The small group was searching around the whole area of the Nomad Camp, but they couldn't find it. „Such a huge monster can't be overlooked...Or did that guy lie to us?", said Hope more to himself as he kept searching for the monster. „I don't think so. What do you think why no one's out here?"

„Because of the fog?", replied Hope, while Lightning hit him softly with her knuckles on his head. „No, because they are afraid." Then Hope grinned at her. „Sure, I know."

„Concentrate." Hope nodded and continued his search. They walked past the burned time gate and found themselves a little further from the Nomad Camp. As they arrived a small gulch, Mog felt something. „Here's something, kupo...", she said and looked at carefully. „The Goblin?", asked Lightning. „I'm not sure, kupo." Then there was silence. Lightning tried to take every single sound that shows any sign that the Goblin's near and makes itself ready for the attack.

„Behind us...!", called Lightning suddenly and turned to the little gulch, where the Goblin appeared out of nowhere and attacked Hope. „Look out!", said Lightning, as she ran to him and pushed him out of the way. However she was hit instead and was thrown against the nearest wall. „Lightning!", called Hope, as he still lay on the floor and had to watch Lightning fell unconscious to the ground.

Hope clenched his fists tightly and pulled out a few blades of the wet grass, then he got up and looked at the monster. „You'll pay for that!", he yelled and grabbed Mog, which was transformed into the bow. Hope attacked the giant monster, but then many little Goblins came out of nowhere that attacked him. Hope kept distance between them and attacked the small ones with arrows and magic and defeated all of them.

During the battle with the many little Goblins, Hope was growing weaker, not even his healing magic could make any affect. With his last strength the silver-haired man attacked the giant Goblin. The monster blocked all the arrows though and he let the bow turn to a sword and decided to attack him head on. He never really had fought with swords before, but if you look at how he's fighting, you can see small similarities to Lightning's fighting style. He'd learned more from her than necessary.

The big Goblin pushed Hope away from him and the silver-haired man crashed hard on the floor. He quickly stood back up again to attack, but saw that the Goblin had raised his arm to attack. Hope raised his sword to block the attack, but then he felt a hand on his left shoulder that pushed him away. The fist of the Goblin struck directly next to Hope and he saw that Lightning jumped on its arm, still holding onto his shoulder.

„Lightning!", called Hope, happy to see that she's fine, but Lightning ignored him, ran on its arm to the Goblin. The Goblin raised his other fist to attack her, but lightning was much faster and sliced the monster crosswise. She landed behind the Goblin, which fell to the ground and died. Mog turned back again and together with Hope she flew to Lightning. „Light, are you okay? Do you need a healing spell?", asked the silver-haired man frantically and looked for any wounds.

„No, I'm fine.", she replied, and pushed him gently away from her. „I must admit, though, that this things hit was really strong. You fought very well, Hope."

„But...these little once were a real pain in the ass..." Lightning shook his head. „It doesn't matter. You have defeated all alone and didn't even need my help." Lightning had to think back, at the time where the little Hope couldn't fight the little monsters alone. When a large horde of these little monsters to attack, they can often be the major pest, but even if they fought against three or four of these little monsters he couldn't defeat them without her help. „I'm just no longer the little boy from back then anymore.", he said as he also remembered what a bad fighter he was back then.

But because he never fought in his life before these events, it was not surprising. „No, you're not. That's for damn sure.", agreed Lightning and smiled at him a bit before heading back to the Nomad Camp. As they entered the camp the people whispered good things about them and looked at them in amazement, as if they heard the fight or someone spied on them and told them everything.

After the two spoke with Tipur, he sent them to a woman named Myta who had another task for them, because although they've defeated the Goblin, most people were still suspicious of the strangers. Myta said that they had to get three bunches of wool from the big sheep, that were outside the camp. Lightning and Hope excepted the task and went to the gate of the Nomad Camp.

„Okay, let's catch some sheep.", she said as she saw the first big sheep. She went to the sheep, but once it saw her it fled. „Stop!", she shouted and ran after it. Either the sheep always flees for people, or it thought Lightning was a predator, because it did everything to leave her behind.

Then Lightning jumped at the sheep and finally caught it. „Got'cha!", said the pink-haired woman and took the wool of the sheep before she let it run again. She stood up and proudly held the wool in her hands, then she turned to Hope, and looked at him puzzled. Hope sat on the grass and was surrounded by sheep, that were snuggling up to him and Mog sat comfortably on his head.

„Hey Light!", he called and waved at her with a broad smile. Lightning glared him and the sheep that all wanted to be petted by him. She could've saved this chase! Still pretty annoyed, the ex-soldier went to Hope, who held the last two bunches of wool in his hands. And even if it annoys her that she had to chase the sheep, and the rest were surrounding Hope like he's their favorite food, she found the sight quite cute and she almost wished to have a camera.

Ten years ago, she even compared Hope with a sheep or a puppy, and the sheep thing still fit pretty well at this sight. But he was no longer a puppy. At that time he was depend on her and now he no longer needs her protection. It's almost as sad as with Serah. Since she has Snow she no longer needs her the way as back then when they were children.

Without him realizing it Lightning took out her cell phone and snapped a photo of him with the many sheep. She'd almost forgotten that her phone has a camera. „Come on, sheepboy, let's give Myta the wool.", said Lightning and went a few steps closer to him. „Yes.", he said and tried to get up, but the sheep didn't let him. „Uh...Help?" He looked at Lightning for help, while she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled slightly.

„Aren't you old enough to help yourself?", she asked, teasingly, while Hope playfully rolled his eyes. „Please.", he said and put on his puppy-dog-look. „Come on, you're way too old for this.", she said, while trying not to fall for that look again. When he was fourteen he often used this look on her to make her do whatever he wanted. Hope said nothing and kept staring at her like this.

„That won't wash with me Hope.", said Lightning and trying to remain steadfast, but this sight was so incredibly cute and yet so stupid, if she considered that he was twenty-four years old and still does this, that she'd almost laughed. Instead, she made another picture, before Hope could react. „A twenty-four old man with a puppy-dog-look. You don't you see that everyday.", she commented and decided to help him, otherwise they could never go.

She went to him and pulled her Gunblade out of its holster. „Don't hurt them!", said Hope quickly, as he saw that she reached for her Gunblade. „Who said I was going to hurt them?", she asked back and shot the air to scare the sheep. After they fled Lightning came closer to him and held her hand out to him. „Well come on, sheepboy." Hope took her hand and stood up. He almost didn't want to let go of her hand, but he had to.

„Let's get the wool to Myta, kupo! And hopefully we'll find out something about the flan army, kupo.", said Mog and flew happily around the two and head toward the camp. Lightning and Hope followed her and after they gave Myta the wool, they talked with Tipur again, who kept his promise and gave them the information they want. „What do you want to know?", he asked, as they were at a small shelter. „We just wanted to ask you if you've seen anything suspicious. Maybe...something that has to do with flan monsters.", said Hope, while Tipur thought briefly. „Yes, something really suspicious happened lately.", he replied, while Lightning came a step closer. „Tell us about it."

„There's a big monster that devours loads of flans.", he said, while Lightning, Mog and Hope looked at each other quizzically. „Where is it?", asked Hope. „It only appears when it's sunny." Lightning sighed. As dense as the fog is, it'll surely take a long time. „And when will that happen?"

„If you want right now.", said a hunter who had heard everything. „With this device here, we can change the weather, you have just to press the two levers.", she explained, while pointing to the large machine that stood in the corner. „The weather machine...interesting.", said Hope fascinating and immediately went to the device and examined it. Lightning pushed Hope aside and put both lever down. A little later it was sunny. „Wow.", said Hope, and was even more impressed by this invention.

They looked out and saw a dragon devouring all the flan monsters within his reach, but you could clearly see that they actually fell into a Temporal Rift. „So this is the reason why so many flans are in Sunleth...", said Lightning and went with Hope and Mog to the dragon, which bore the name Faeryl.

Mog changed back into the bow and Hope immediately attacked from a distance, while Lightning ran to the dragon. „Be careful, Light!", he called after her, who gave him only a "Yeah, yeah." in response. During the fight Lightning was in her element, because Faeryls weakness was thunder, so she constantly attacked it with thunder magic. Faeryl tried all the time to crush her with his claws, but Lightning was too quick and dodged his attacks and whenever the dragon raised his arm, Hope feared that she might get hit.

Eventually he couldn't watch any longer and switched his bow into a sword to fight by her side. „I'll help you, Light!", he called as he ran to her. „Stay over there!", she called back as she cast another thunder spell. „No!", he replied as he passed Lightning to attack Faeryl head-on. „Hope!" Hope didn't listen to her and focused a lot of thunder magic into the blade.

Faeryl attacked him with his claw, but Hope dodged and slashed his stomach. The silver-haired man jumped out of the way quickly before the dragon fell down and died. „Phew...", sighed Hope, as Mog changed back and they both went back to Lightning. But they stopped when they saw how angry Lightning stomped to them. Hope swallowed hard and braced himself for more than a lecture.

„You...! There are some times where I could...!", shouted Lightning and raised her hand when she was in front of him. Hope jerked back and closed his eyes tightly. He waited a few seconds for her to slap him, but it never came. He opened his eyes again and saw that Lightning's hand still hung in the air and then she clenched her fist. He'd been afraid that she'll beat him with her fist, but then she eased her hand and let it drop.

„Do you want to die?", she snapped and took a step closer to him. „Snow really isn't a good example for you, and I advise you to give up this ability, to get yourself into danger, right now!" Fortunately for Hope, he just got the lecture. A very long lecture...

**A.N.** dum dum duuuum. Here's another thing I've changed. Not Serah is the farseer, but Lightning! Dum dum duuum, once again! And I thought it's funny that Hope became a teeny tiny bit like SnowXD Lightning's right, he's not the best company for himxD My favourite part is where Hope's surrounded by sheepx3 I thought that they just catch the sheep and take the wool, but then inspiration struck me! That's so cute that I had to draw it, but it sadly looks too chibi-like v.v (And it's not finished yet, still have to color it)

**PLEASE REVIEW**! (Update in one week from now)


	6. Proto fal'Cie Adam pt 1

**A.N.** OMG I can't believe it! I can't believe how many reviews I've got! (and so freakin' fast too!) O.O Thank ya all for reading and reviewing my little story *cries out of happiness* Sry for not replying, I had no time (and also forgot it a few times...) Anyway, you all think that Light will die, huh? Um...I can't give you a proper answer, 'cause I don't wanna spoil you, so I say nothingxD

**zenbon zakura:** about that „Light's the new seeress and Hope's the new guardian" thing...I can't answer to this as well, sry.

I hope you'll be surprised of what I've planned for the ending^^ btw you still have the chance to vote which ending shall be the original one. (link's on the 1st chappy)

Well now I update earlier than normal! 'cause you guys seem to like this storyx3 It's currently 3AM right now...wow. (Have to go to sleep...) Anyway I have summer vacation! *-* Can stay awake longer and have lots of time to write the other stories, I postedx3 WHEN I wrote a oneshot for some...eh...don't know if I can call it a contest...I have a month time for it and have to write a oneshot 'bout Light and Hope with the topic: SUMMER! I hope I get a good idea soon...Wish me luck!

**Time Traveler**

Chapter 5: Proto fal'Cie Adam pt 1

Once Lightning finished her lecture, and once they received another artifact, they went back to the gate that brought them back to Sunleth. Once there, they immediately noticed that the flan was no longer red, but green. „It's green, kupo.", said Mog, which flew after them. „Yes. I'm sure it's because he can't fuse with any more flans.", said Lightning and took her gunblade. „Now it would be easier to defeat him."

„Don't underestimate him, Hope. Even if he's weakened, it's still a tough enemy." Hope nodded and grabbed Mog, which transformed into the bow. Then the two went into the battle. The flan became weaker, but would still be strong enough to destroy the pillar. They tempted him away from the pillar and attacked him. Lightning attacked head-on, again, while Hope attacked defensively.

They both used their strongest magic until it was completely weakened. Now all they had to do is to finish him off. The giant flan attacked Lightning with its arm, but she dodged the attack in time and jumped on his arm. She used the same tactic as with the Goblin and Atlas. She ran up on his arm and shot him several times. The pudding wanted to push her away with his other arm, but she dodged with a roll and then jumped up.

She changed the gun into a sword and slashed through the flan and killed it. She landed softly on the ground and put her Gunblade away. Hope and Mog were immediately by her side. „Are you okay, Light?", asked Hope, and helped her up again. „Yes, I'm alright.", she replied as she stood up again. Then she flinched as she felt a sharp pain on her leg and went to her knees. „You're hurt.", said Hope and examined her leg.

„It's just a scratch.", said Lightning, but Hope wasn't listening to her and pulled off her boot. Her leg was slightly corroded. „Damn...That thing probably contained some acid...", muttered Lightning, as she saw the injury. Hope gently laid his hands on the wound. Lightning hissed at the contact, that let the pain increase and tried to pull away but Hope held her a bit tighter.

„Don't move.", he said with a stern tone and began to heal her. At first his magic burned like hell, but then she felt a warmth and the wound healed completely. Mog was by her side and told her that she just had to sit still so Hope could heal her better. It's not like she would have another choice...A few seconds later, he finally let go and her leg was completely healed. „All done."

„Thank you, Hope."

„Oh, no problem.", he said with a grin and put her boot on. „We should rest and eat something.", he added, as their stomachs started to growl. „Yes, kupo! I have a HUGE appetite, kupo!", said Mog immediately. Lightning just nodded in agreement and stood up. „You okay?", he asked again and stood close to her to catch her if she still had pain in her leg.

„Yes, everything's okay. Let's look for a safe place.", she said and took the lead, while Hope and Mog followed her. During their search for a safe place they've found the next time gate, but Hope insisted that they'll rest, eat something and sleep. Lightning let him decide everything, sat down on the grass and leaned back against a tree, while Hope was looking for something to eat.

Mog stayed with Lightning to give her some company, Hope still had his magic and his boomerang, after all, if some monster wanted to attack him. In the future Sunleth there were lots of eatable things. Many fruits and even a few monsters that looked like the ones, they had to eat back then, as they arrived Grand Pulse for the first time. These monsters were pretty tasty, so he chased a few of them and gathered many different fruits. This would be enough for a few days. Since it was too much for him, he tore off a huge leaf off a tree, laid all the food there, and dragged it with him.

As he arrived at the time gate he heard Mog and Lightning talking. He didn't like eavesdropping, but he remained behind the bushes and trees and listened to them secretly. „You seem to be close, kupo.", said Mog. They seem to talk about him and Lightning. The pink-haired woman nodded. „We are. But just as friends.", she replied. Hope's heart sank when he heard this. „But it seems Hope wants more than friendship, kupo." Hope's eyes widened slightly. He'd hoped that no one will notice it, but apparently anyone could easily see through him, even a Moogle.

„Don't be ridiculous.", she said. Mog flapped her wings, flew to Lightning and sat down on her knees so she could look at her. „I saw how he's looking at you, kupo. And he cares very much for you, kupo.", it said, while Lightning looked away. „We're just partners, Mog. Nothing more."

„Really, kupo?"

„Really."

Hope let the leaf bag fall on the ground. In her eyes, they would always be nothing more but partners. He'd hoped that she'll somehow see how much he loves her, but she would probably only see him as a child. Dejected Hope turned around and walked away. He probably could never impress her...

* * *

„Kupo kupo kupo kupo...", said Mog and flew around. Lightning watched her and wondered what she was doing, but said nothing. „Kupo kupo." The Ex-soldier remained silent until she couldn't stand it anymore. „What are you doing?", she finally asked, while Mog turned to her. „I'm bored, kupo.", it said. „Can't you just sit still?" Mog heard the annoyed tone out of her voice and sat down beside her on the grass. „Lightning, kupo?"

„Hm?"

„Um...do you like Hope, kupo?", she asked and saw that Lightning winced slightly and blushed a bit. „Why do you ask?", she asked back and kept looking forward. „You seem to be close, kupo." Lightning just nodded. „We are. But just as friends.", she replied, but Mog didn't believe her. „But it seems Hope wants more than friendship, kupo."

„Don't be ridiculous.", she said. Mog flapped her wings, flew to Lightning and sat down on her knees so she could look at her. „I saw how he's looking at you, kupo. And he cares very much for you, kupo.", it said, while Lightning looked away. „We're just partners, Mog. Nothing more."

„Really, kupo?"

„Really."

Mog sighed, that's not what she'd planned. But there was still a chance to get the truth out of her. „I saw how you look at him too, kupo.", she said, while Lightning glanced at her annoyed. „How do I look at him?" Mog gathered all her courage to not flinch at her gaze. „You look like you're in love with him, kupo."

„Nonsense.", she said and looked away again. Unfortunately for her, her cheeks got a darker shade of red, and if she could Mog would grin broadly. „You can't deny it, kupo. I can see it, kupo.", said Mog with a sly tone in her voice. „There's nothing going on between us, okay?"

„But it doesn't mean that you don't want it, kupo." Lightning looked angrily at Mog and flicked her forehead. „Be quiet now. That's none of you business." Mog almost fell down from her knees, but could hold up herself. „The fact that you want to avoid this topic, is the proof that I'm right, kupo.", said Mog in a sing-song-tone, while Lightning leaned back and looked away from her. „Be quiet." Lightning expected Mog to talk again, but to her surprise she was silent. After a few silent minutes, the pink-haired woman looked around. „I wonder where Hope is...", she murmured. „Maybe something happened to him, kupo?" Lightning immediately got up and went to the direction Hope went, about an hour ago. „Let's go find him." Mog was flying right behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope sat at the crystal pillar, which was far away from the portal. He didn't know how long he sat there and thought about what Lightning said, but it seemed like an eternity. The sun went down by that time, so it would've been only a few hours. He was still depressed about it and always thought if he could win Lightning somehow. But then his naive side announced itself. What if she only said this to fool Mog? It could be that she likes him, but doesn't want to admit it...Hope shook his head and tried to forget the idea. Why should she love him? Hope's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone calling his name. „Hope!"

„Where are you, kupo?" It was Lightning and Mog. The silver-haired man slapped his forehead. He'd forgotten that he should get something to eat. Monsters probably stole their meal. Hope quickly grabbed a few fruits that hung around to him and went to Lightning and Mog. When the two saw him, they quickly ran to him. „Hope! Where have you been all this time? I—we were worried about you!", she said and held him by his shoulders. „Were you attacked? Are you hurt?", asked Lightning anxiously and examined him. „Everything's fine.", he said, but an attack could be a good excuse why he was gone so long. „I'm all healed." Then Lightning gave him a serious look. „What has attacked you?", she asked and was about to take the gunblade, but was stopped by him. „Just some little monsters. No big deal."

Lightning sighed softly and then looked back at him. „Then let's go back.", said the ex-soldier and went ahead, while Mog looked at Hope. „Come on, kupo. Let's eat something, kupo.", said the Moogle and flew after her. Hope snapped out of his daze and followed them back to the gate. As they arrived there they sat next to each other and ate the fruits that Hope collected in his haste. „These fruits are good.", said Lightning after a moment of silence, to break the ice. „Yes, they taste just like those other fruits from the Archylte-Steppe.", agreed Hope and bit a piece off of it. „Super yummy, kupo!", said Mog, which grabbed another fruit. „Don't eat too much, Mog.", said Lightning. „This is your third."

„But they're so delicious, kupo!"

When the three were done eating, they decided to get some sleep and continue their journey the next day. The fight against the dragon and the giant flan had exhausted them pretty much. „I keep watch.", said Lightning and looked at a severe-looking Hope. „No, I do. Go to sleep." Lightning thought back at the time where Hope first asked her to keep watch, as they were in the Gapra Whitewood. „Do you remember what happened last time?", she asked him teasingly. At that time, Hope hadn't endured even half an hour. Lightning was awake, just to make sure and took over the guard. Hope glared at her, pretending to be mad. „That won't happen again.", he said. She probably would never stop teasing him about the old times. But it was still kinda funny. „Alright. You keep watch.", she said and made herself comfortable.

Vanille and Sazh had told them that the nights in Sunleth were quite cold and they realized that they were absolutely right. At such moments, you would give anything for a warm blanket. But since Lightning still wore her GC uniform she could use the cape as a blanket, unfortunately it was only enough for herself. But as she saw that Hopes clothes seemed to keep him warm enough, she almost didn't feel guilty. Mog finished her fourth fruit and flew over to Hope and Lightning. When she saw that Lightning used her cape as a blanket, she sat on her lap and snuggled under the cape. „Good night, kupo.", it said and fell asleep within seconds. „Night, Hope." The Pink-haired made herself comfortable again, before she closed her eyes. „Night, Light.", he whispered back, while looking for monsters.

Hope stayed awake for hours and kept watching for monsters. Fortunately, the portal shone so bright that he could see everything around him. Whenever he saw a monster in this area, it immediately went away again, as if it's afraid of the gold glowing portal. That was actually quite good. He didn't even has to fight and could go to sleep. He made himself comfortable and just as he was about to close his eyes, he suddenly felt something on his left in his shoulder. Scared to death, he looked at his shoulder but sighed in relief when he saw that Lightning just used his shoulder as a pillow. A few seconds later his heart skipped a beat, as he was aware of it. He looked to her again and watched her. Luckily, she was asleep and wouldn't notice it. Then he raised his hand and put a few strands of hair out of her face. Unconsciously, his hand remained there longer than necessary, and began to stroke her face. It's quite sad that he can't do that when she's awake...Otherwise, she would probably break his hand or do something similar...

Hope's body tensed and he quickly pulled his hand away, as Lightning began to move suddenly and muttered something. He couldn't quite understand what she said, but fortunately she was still asleep. She only moved closer to him and snuggled up against him. The silver-haired man couldn't believe his luck and was happy to be so close to Lightning. He laid his hand gently around her waist and hoped that she won't notice it. He wanted to kiss her on her forehead, but he wouldn't challenge his luck. In the end, Lightning wakes up in the worst case...Hope made himself comfortable, made sure that no monsters are near and closed his eyes. Then he laid his head on her own and breathed in her sweet scent of roses and strawberries. This scent was almost like a drug to him, which he couldn't give up, or wanted to give up. A few minutes later, he fell asleep.

* * *

Lightning woke up the next morning when she heard a strange clicking sound. She opened her eyes lazily and as she realized how close she was to Hope, her heart skipped a beat out of pure shock. She heard another click and looked in the direction where it came from and saw Mog with her phone. „Aw, you two are so cute, kupo.", said Mog and giggled. Lightning immediately backed away from Hope and let him fall to the ground. But he was still asleep. „What are you doing?", asked Lightning the Moogle exhorting, as she gave Lightning her phone back. „Look it yourself, kupo." The pink-haired woman took her phone, looked at the screen and saw the photo where she slept with Hope, not even a minute ago. The next picture was the time when she woke up and looked at him in shock. The next pictures were from Hope, who was surrounded by sheep. „Oh! You took photos of this too, kupo?", said Mog and flew closer to her. „What other photos do you have, kupo?"

„That's none of your business. Why did you even take my cellphone?", she asked with a stern tone. „I wanted to show you how cute you two are, kupo.", replied Mog innocently. „And what do you expect of it?"

„Nothing at all, kupo." Lightning just sighed and showed her the other pictures she had on the phone. Most of them were from Serah and herself as they build New Bodhum, some were from Snow and Team NORA. She even had pictures when they were l'Cie. At that time she practically was forced take photos. They all said that it will be a great reminder of the "good old days". Now she knew they were right. „You've got a bunch of Hope, kupo.", said Mog said, giggling, as Lightning had shown her all her photos and put away the phone. „Be quiet.", was the only thing she could say to defense herself. She knew that she has quite a lot of pictures of the fourteen-year-old Hope and even had one of them as the background image, but the other l'Cie were on this picture too.

They'd found out that her cellphone camera also has a self timer and wanted to take a picture with the whole group. They were in Oerba, shortly before they had to fight against Dysley. Sazh and Snow stood behind them all. Snow had put his arm around Sazhs shoulder and the little Chocobo looked out of Sazhs Afro. Before them were Lightning, Hope, Vanille and Fang. Fang stood casually on the side, Hope and Lightning were in the middle. Lightning had her arm around Hopes shoulder and smiled slightly for the camera. Hope was pushed by Vanille to Lightning, so he had to put his arm around her waist to prevent himself from falling. Vanille hugged the two, poor Hope was in the middle and was squeezed between the two. The girl grinned broadly at the camera and made the peace sign.

Although Hope's face was squished on Lightning's chest, he tried to smile as normal as possible and had a bright blush on his face. Lightning liked this picture the most because it's pretty funny and since the whole l'Cie group was together, she chose this for her background. She also had one that looked a bit ordinary, but it wasn't nearly as funny. The only difference in the picture was that Lightning and Hope normally stood side by side, her hand was still on his shoulder, Hope was less red in the face and Vanille perched in front of the camera, grinning widely, and made the peace sign again.

„Let's wake up Hope, kupo." Lightning has been torn from her memories, as Mog began to speak. Without saying a word, she went to Hope, knelt in front of him and shook him lightly. „Hope, wake up." Hope opened his eyes and looked sleepily up to Lightning. „Morning, Light...", he yawned and sat up. „You slept well sleepyhead? I thought you wanted to keep watch.", said the pink-haired woman teasingly, while laying a hand on her hip. „Oh, the monsters were too afraid of the portal to go near us, so I thought that I can sleep as well.", he replied, while standing up and stretching himself. Once they ate some fruits for breakfast, they decided to continue their journey. „Well then, let's go.", said Lightning and headed to the gate, which they opened the day before. Hope and Mog followed her to the Historia Crux.

Once they flew through the Historia Crux, they found themselves in a huge city and it was night there. „Great, it's raining...", said Lightning and was soaking wet within seconds. „Where are we?", asked Hope and looked around. This was a hyper-modern city and he hadn't seen something like this since their time as l'Cie, as they arrived in Eden. „All I can tell is that we're in 400AF."

„Wow...", said Hope and was really amazed that the humans built such a modern city after four hundred years of the fall of Cocoon, as if it never have almost fallen to Grand Pulse. „Let's search for a hideout.", said Lightning. Not that she wasn't amazed at all, but she didn't like rain and wanted to go to a dry place as fast as possible. „Yes.", said Hope, and was about to go, but stopped as the people, who were around them, suddenly transformed into Cie'th. „Cie'th?", said Lightning startled and quickly took her gunblade. „What's going on here?", asked Hope, as he immediately grabbed Mog, which changed into the bow. „It's not important. We should get rid of them now!" Lightning immediately rushed into the battle, Hope transformed the bow into a sword and followed her. „Stay over there!", yelled Lightning, as she dodged an attack. „No, I want to help you!"

„You help me when you stay back!" The two dodged another attack and stood back to back. The Cie'th surrounded them. „I can do this, Light! I know you want to protect me, but how am I supposed to take care of YOU, if you don't even let me?" Lightning looked over her shoulder to him, a little shocked that he still remembers the promise. „You remember it?" Hope looked at her and smiled. „Of course. I would never forget something so important." Lightning smiled back a bit, but quickly remembered that they're in the middle of battle and turned back to their enemies. „Alright. Let's see what you've got." Hope nodded satisfied and focused the elementless magic Ruin in his hand, Lightning did the same.

„Ruinga!", shouted both of them and send their magic to the Cie'th. They were really weak ones, so they were quickly defeated. Shortly after that, however, more Cie'th appeared. „More?" Lightning wanted to fight again, but Hope took her hand and dragged her with him. „Let's run! There are too many of them!" Then Lightning noticed that even Cie'th appeared behind them. Mog had been changed back and followed them. „Do you even know where you're running?", asked Lightning and let him drag her along. „No."

Lightning sighed and said nothing more. As they ran they were suddenly attacked by a dark energy wave. They dodged and looked in the direction in which the attack came from. Then a man with purple hair and black armor landed in front of them. „Caius...", muttered Lightning and watched him closely. „So, you're still alive.", said Caius and looked at them annoyed. „You're really annoying."

„What do you mean?", asked Hope, who held his sword, if it comes to a fight. Caius didn't answer his question. „Then you'll just die here. Since you know the forbidden history, you're not allowed stay alive." Then they were surrounded by a horde Cie'th again. „Not again.", said Lightning annoyed and fought with Hope against them. Once they were all defeated, Caius disappeared. They simply ran down the path and met him again. He sent them more Cie'th to them and disappeared again.  
„That's so annoying.", said Lightning as they defeated the next Cie'th horde. „What did he mean by the "forbidden history"?", asked the Hope the pink-haired woman, as they ran and defeated every Cie'th, who got in their way. „I don't know...but we're going to find out." They went on and met Caius again. „Why do you attack us anyway?", asked Lightning irritated, while Caius looked grimly at them. „You are responsible for this paradox. And the fact that you're here, can only be the result of a paradox."

„But we try to get rid of these paradoxes!", yelled Hope, and made himself ready to attack him, but Lightning stopped him by laying a hand on his shoulder and taking a stepped forward herself. „Why shouldn't we be here?", she asked, looking at him just as grim. „Because you were finished off two hundred years ago. It can't be possible that you're still alive."

Lightning looked at Hope. „Apparently we travel back two hundred years sometime.", she said, while Hope nodded but said nothing. „Enough talking.", said Caius. „Time for you to die." Then a new horde Cie'th came. With an irritated sigh, the two went into the battle. After they defeated the many Cie'th they sought a safe place, and found it. After all, the people didn't transform into monsters. One of them told them that they were in "Academia" and gave them a map of the city. „Say, have you seen a strange, golden glowing structure around here?", asked Hope.

„Yes, I have.", said the woman, and showed them on the map that she'd seen something in the western part of the city in the north. The two time travelers thanked her for the help and ran straight to that point. During their run they were repeatedly attacked by Caius and Cie'th. Just before they were able to turn on a street a huge Cie'th appeared an attacked them. On its arms he had long, thick tentacles, which he stuck into the ground. They came back up again and attacked them, while the other parts created a protective barrier around him.

Together they destroyed the tentacles and attacked the monster directly. Then it grabbed Lightning with its tentacles and squeezed her tightly. „Lightning!", cried Hope anxiously. Then he concentrated very much magic in his sword and attacked the Cie'th and the attack was so powerful that he sliced through his enemy and defeated it. Lightning fell to the ground and breathed deeply. Hope was immediately by her side and helped her up. „Are you okay, Light?", he asked and healed her.  
„Yeah. Well done, Hope.", she said and smiled at him briefly, before they looked at the disappearing monster. She went closer to it and suddenly an artifact appeared in front of her. „Now we can get to the next time.", she said and took it in her hand. Before they could go, they heard footsteps behind them and turned around, ready to fight. Their eyes widened slightly as they saw that Yeul came around the corner.

„Yeul?" She came closer to them. A soothing aura surrounded her that let them almost forget that Cie'th were around, but not a single monster came right now. „This is certainly another Yeul again.", said Lightning and waited until she approached them. Yeul nodded and stood in front of them. „What's going on here? Where do all the Cie'th come from?", asked Hope and waited for her answer. „This is a paradox."

„Is it because of us? Was Caius right, after all?", asked Hope, the two women. „Certainly not. After all we want to get rid of these paradoxes.", said Lightning. „But be careful. Your journey won't be easy. And Caius isn't here.", added Yeul. Then she looked through Etros eyes and collapsed. Hope caught her and laid her gently on the ground. „Yeul!" Lightning knelt beside him and looked down at her. „I saw a future where people could laugh...where they lived in peace.", she said and smiled at the time travelers. Then she closed her eyes forever.

„Sounds like a beautiful future.", said Hope after a long silence. „Yes...we should go and fulfill her last wish." Hope nodded and soon Yeuls body began to fade. They both got up and went to the time gate, without getting into more pointless battles. „What did she mean with "Caius isn't here"? We juts saw him.", asked Hope confused, as they ran to the gate. „I don't know...But I'm sure we're going to find it out soon."

Lightning quickly opened the portal and went with Hope and Mog into the Historia Crux, before Cie'th could attack them. As they left the Historia Crux they found themselves in a tower, lit with red lights. „Where are we?", asked the pink-haired woman, as she wrung her wet clothes off and looked around. „Augusta Tower, 300AF, kupo." said Mog. „How do you know where we are?", asked Lightning and raised an eyebrow. „I read it there, kupo.", she replied, while pointing to a holoscreen, where "Augusta Tower" was written on. „Look.", said Hope and looked around carefully. „It looks like a maze."

„I'm sure that we have to go to the top floor, kupo."

„How do you know?", asked Lightning the Moogle. „Well, the best thing happens always at the top floor, right, kupo?" Hope giggled and poked Mog. „You're actually not so wrong. Light do you remember the Taejin's Tower? We had to go to the top floor too and fought against this fal'Cie."

„Yes, I remember that.", she said and took the lead. „Why should it be different here?" They went along the curved way and then they saw a platform on which was a small room with computers and the exits where on the wrong places. On their side was a terminal that might trigger something. Without thinking, Lightning activated the terminal and the platform turned in the right direction. Between them appeared a way so that they could go to the other side. „I see...that's how we can explore the area.", said Hope thoughtfully and went with the two to the other side. After they'd moved a few more platforms and defeated a few monsters, they activated another terminal, which allowed them to go up a few they went to the core of the tower and drove up as far as possible. „Over there is the next portal.", said Lightning and points to the portal, which stood in a corner right at the edge of the tower. „Looks like it's open.", said Hope, as he looked at it closely. „We don't need an artifact?"

„Doesn't look like that, but I think we still need something important from here." And then they went through the next maze until they arrived another large terminal. „Look. This card surely helps us to get to the top floor.", said Hope when he found an access card E-50, which could possibly bring them to the 51st floor. Then they went back and made their way to the next gate. Hope was right when he said that the portal was open and then they entered the Historia Crux again.

**A.N.** Yay I managed to put more fluff in here^^ I spontaneously got the idea with this conversation between Light and Mog. I actually didn't want Hope to eavesdrop, but I thought it's a good idea when he hears what Light says. And I hope that Caius is as ooc as I wanted him to be. 'cause ya know the Caius you meet in this time is really ooc. It's also the first time that I have a two-part-chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!x3 (Update in one week from now)


	7. Proto fal'Cie Adam pt2

**A.N.** Here's Chappy 6! Um some of you guys wish that I shouldn't abandon this story...Well I can assure you that I defiantly won't abandon it. Because, as I told you in the first chappy, the story is finished a long time agoxD That's why I can update weekly.

**Time Traveler**

Chapter 6: Proto fal'Cie Adam pt 2

Once again they passed through the Historia Crux, the little group found themselves in the Augusta Tower again, only this time it glowed blue. „Why are we here again?", asked Lightning confused. „We're in 200AF, kupo.", said Mog. „Maybe everything, what Caius said, happens here...", suggested Hope, while Mog nodded. „Certainly, kupo. Let's look around, kupo."

„First, we need to get out of here.", said Lightning. They were in one of the platforms, where the exits were in the wrong direction. „Maybe we can get out, if we use these terminals?", suggested Hope and turned to the first one, which had red holoscreen. „Paradox effect localized!", said a female voice warningly, while Hope jumped out of surprise. „Oh, that was probably the wrong one..." Lightning activated the next terminal. „Welcome to the Academy Datanet file.", said the same voice. „It requires a password...", muttered Lightning, but loud enough for Mog and Hope to hear. „Let me try it.", said Hope and pushed her aside in to get to the computer. He thought for a while before he typed in a few numbers.

„Access has been accepted.", the voice said and read what was in the database. „Proto fal'Cie Adam is an artificial fal'Cie that oversees the city of Academia. This man-made entity handles all of the roles previously filled by the Cocoon fal'Cie. Adam is an all-powerful being who protects the lives and interests of the citizenry—a fal'Cie for the people."

„Yes, what fal'Cie, that really wants to protect the people, would turn everyone into Cie'th?", said Lightning, slightly annoyed. „Looks as if the Proto fal'Cie became an independent existence...", murmured Hope thoughtful. „Oh great, then your plan went completely awry.", said Lightning before she realized that the platform turned around and they could finally go out there.

They went out and saw a few scientists, but they disregarded Hope and Lightning, but they shrugged it off and just went to the next platform. „Maybe we can find something out here too?", suspected Lightning and activated the next terminal. „Paradox effect localized!", said this voice again, before Hope activated the next one. „Welcome to the Academy Datanet file." Hope tipped in the password and the voice spoke again. „The Proto fal'Cie Project began in 13AF, under the direction of the Academy. The objective was to develop an artificial fal'Cie in order to re-levitate Cocoon. The project was proposed and designed by Alyssa Zaidelle, and directed by Hope Estheim, Serah Farron and Snow Villiers. The Proto fal'Cie Project is currently underway in Augusta Tower, the Academy's central network facility."

„You weren't there, but you're mentioned anyway.", said Lightning, as the voice died down. They watched a video, on another terminal, that showed them what happened in Academia in 400AF. „How can that be? Why can this thing show us what happened in the future?", asked Lightning, as they watched the video. „Who knows...?"

„How do you know the passwords anyway, Hope?"

„I was just guessing.", said Hope. „Was pretty easy to find out the passwords." Lightning didn't say anything and went out from the small room. „Did you also notice that these guys here seem to have no presence?", she asked the silver haired man, who walked along beside her. „I've noticed it too...", he said, looking at the middle way, where they have to go next. „Light! There's Caius!", he exclaimed suddenly and they immediately ran to the next way. Caius went into one of these rooms. „A piece on this way's missing...", said Lightning when they arrived at an impasse. On the other side was the rest of the way.

Hope saw a terminal and activated it and a plate came up from the bottom. It was probably a kind of a lift. They went on and stopped, as suddenly Alyssa appeared in front of them. „Alyssa?", called Hope in shock and went with Lightning and Mog to her, Caius has been forgotten. Alyssa looked at them for a while before she spoke. „Oh, it's you.", she said and bowed to Hope. „What an honor to face my creator."

„Creator?", asked Lightning and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. „Yes. Director Hope Estheim developed the Proto fal'Cie and also the AI."

„AI?", asked Lightning again, who didn't understand all this. „AI is the abbreviation for Artificial Intelligence. I thought this could be very useful, so I incorporated them into my plan.", said Hope, while looking back to Alyssa. „We want to know what happened since 013AF.", he said then in his business-like tone. They just had to know why the Proto fal'Cie is out of control. Alyssa nodded and led them to the nucleus of this tower, where they use a lift to arrived the top floor.

„Where's Caius?", asked Lightning, remembering that they'd seen him before. „The Caius unity came here recently. He and Yeul went to the top floor.", said the Alyssa copy while they drove up. „Yeul's here?", asked Hope confused. For what reason would Yeul be here? Suddenly warning signs rang out and tower glowed red. „What's that?", asked Hope alarmed. „Could be a paradox."

Then a holographic video appeared in front of them, where Alyssa, Snow and Serah were shown. They were in the tower and worked on the fal'Cie but then they were attacked and killed by mechanical monsters. „Serah!", called Lightning, as they looked in shock at the video. Hope thought for a while and put one and one together. „Those were the AI! They've manipulated the whole machine and killed them all."

„And the corrupt fal'Cie was built by corrupt AI.", added Lightning. „That's why the fal'Cie's so out of control, kupo." Hope nodded approvingly. Then the same monster attacked them. „Looks as if they want to get rid of us as well.", said Lightning and took her Gunblade. Together with Hope they defeated the monsters quickly. Then the Alyssa copy appeared again. „If they continue like this they'll eventually put an end to the entire human race...", said Lightning, while Hope nodded. „Exactly. The humans just are in their way."

„I'm afraid so.", said Alyssa, while Hope and Lightning glared at her angrily. Suddenly the lift stopped. „I'm sorry, but now that you know the forbidden history, you're not allowed to stay alive." Then the false Alyssa disappeared. „Oh great and how are we going to get out of here now?", asked Lightning. „I think that here's also a terminal that'll bring us to the top floor, once we activated it.", said Hope. „But first we have to find it."

„I'm looking for it, kupo! You wait here, kupo.", said Mog and flew off. „And what if you need a password?", said Lightning after her, but Mog was too far away and didn't hear it. Lightning sighed and sat down on the edge. „Whatever. Then we just wait here." Hope nodded and sat down next to her. „Well, Hope...", began Lightning, after a moment of silence. „Is this promise we'd given each other in Palumpolum so important to you?"

„Of course. Is it not important to you?", he asked, his face was slightly red. „Of course it is. I just thought that you'd forgotten it in these ten years already." Hope at her in shock. „I remember everything you've told me. I would never forget something so important. Also, without you, I wouldn't be the one who I am now." When Hope saw that she gave him one of her rare smiles, his blush grew and looked away from her quickly.

„You know everything?", asked the pink-haired girl, slightly amused, while Hope nodded. „Uh, Light? There's something I want to tell you...",, said Hope sheepishly, while Lightning gave him her undivided attention. „What is it?" Before Hope could speak, they heard Mog. „Kupo kupo kupooo~!", she cried. Lightning and Hope looked at her and saw that she was attacked by monsters. Immediately, the two took their weapons and attacked the monsters from distance. Then Mog arrived them as the monsters were defeated. Mog gasped for breath before she spoke again. „I've found it, kupo. It's activated and we can go to the top floor, kupo."

„Well done, Mog.", said Lightning and activated the terminal and used the card that they got in 300AF. Hope said nothing, he was too disappointed because of the interruption. When they finally arrived the top floor, they still had to go up a glass staircase. The three time travelers were quite shocked when they saw Yeul in front of the main computer. „Yeul? Are you alone?", asked Hope, as they arrived. Yeul turned to them and nodded.

„This is for you.", she said and handed Lightning another artifact. „Yeul, is that Caius here in this tower real?", asked Hope. „Why shouldn't he be real?", asked the ex-soldier. „It could be that he's artificial as well. Do you remember the Caius we've met in the Bresha Ruins? He was different than the one we've met in Academia."

„The Caius, whom you've seen here is real.", said Yeul. „He brought me here and he'll take me away again, when we're done here." Hope thought for a while before he spoke again. „Wait, this is 200AF. Does this mean that you're the same Yeul, we've seen in Oerba?" Yeul nodded approvingly. „Do you know who's behind all this? I'm sure the AI wouldn't have done this all alone. Someone else has to pull the strings.", said Lightning.

„That's right.", said the seeress. „Your enemy is here in this tower. This portal will lead you to him." She pointed to the time gate, that stood next to the main computer. Hope took the artifact and went to the gate to open it, but Lightning remained there. „Why do I have the eyes Etro?", asked the pink-haired women. „The goddess herself has blessed you. She was the one who awakened you from crystal stasis and freed you from the brands. Because of this the flow of time was messed up, the paradoxes appeared and it was possible to travel through time."

„I see..."

„By solving the paradoxes, however, the time line will be restored and becomes the way it should be."

„Then paradoxes won't appear just because of us?", said Hope, who sounded quite relieved. „I told you that we do everything right.", said Lightning and went to him with Mog. „So, let's save the future." Hope smiled broadly and nodded, and after they said goodbye to Yeul they went through the portal that led them to a large room. Suddenly they were attacked by two mechanical arms. „Look out!", said Lightning and Hope dodged the attack. Then the Proto Adam fal'Cie appeared in front of them. It hovered on the brink of the abyss and attacked them with his arms.

Hope quickly grabbed Mog, which changed into the bow and dodged another attack. Lightning took her Gunblade and attacked the fal'Cie. Once Hope dodging another attack he shot arrows at the fal'Cie, while Lightning attacking him with magic. After a few minutes they defeated the fal'Cie. Mog turned back and Hope and Lightning caught their breath. „I have another theory, of what could've happened.", said Hope, who's still completely out of breath. „Shoot."

„It could be that the Proto fal'Cie itself is a paradox. It could have traveled back in time and manipulated all the AI."

„Sounds reasonable. But wait...if he can travel through time, then—" Lightning couldn't finish her sentence, because in that moment the Proto fal'Cie appeared again. „—He can reconstruct itself many times...", finished Hope the sentence. „We have to get rid of him somehow, kupo! If this paradox remains, then..."

„Yeah.", interrupted Lightning. „We know what it will happen. And since he can travel through time it's no use to fight him to get to the original eventually...No matter how often we'll defeat it, it would only reconstruct itself again..." Suddenly Lightning felt dizzy and got a pretty severe headache. She held her head and wasn't able to concentrate herself on the battle. „Light, look out!", said Hope, and dragged her out of the way, as the Proto fal'Cie attacked again.

Hope looked at her shocked when he saw these golden signs in her eyes again. She had another vision. A few seconds later, the sign went out and Lightning regained consciousness. „We have to defeat him somehow.", said Lightning who ignored Hopes question if she was alright „I've seen that we'll become AI, if we don't get rid of this thing!"

„This isn't good...", said the silver-haired man and dodged another attack with her. „The fal'Cie can manipulate time...But that doesn't mean that we can't either. I hope it works.", she said, turned to Hope and glared at him angrily. Hope flinched at her glare. „That's all your fault, Hope!", she snapped at him, while Hope stood there confused, not knowing why she's suddenly so angry at him. „It's your fault this all happened!"

„But—"

„No buts! Your damn machine is driving me nuts!", she yelled and ran towards the fal'Cie to attack him head-on. „She's right...I wish I hadn't developed this plan...", said Hope more to himself. Lightning remained with the right foot right on the edge of the platform and leaned forward to the fal'Cie to stab it, but then he suddenly disappeared. The pink-haired woman threatened to fall down, but Hope held her arm and pulled her to him. „You did it, Light! But...what have you done?", he asked. „I don't know..."

Suddenly she got a new vision of Hope in a strange place fighting alone against Caius and was killed. Then she saw herself, as she fought against him too on the same place. He then appeared behind her and stabbed her. „...ght!...ight! Light! Can you hear me?" Lightning regained consciousness and looked confused at Hope. She was lying on the floor and Hope held her up. „Hope?" Lightning's voice broke a little. Then she looked around, confused and sat up. „I'm still alive?"

Hope sighed in relief. „What a relief! What did you see?", he asked, while looking at her anxiously. „Oh, nothing important.", she replied, while standing up again. „Nothing important?", he asked, confused and went with her back to the main computer. „Yes, nothing important.", she repeated, activated the main computer and exposed the way to the next time. „Let's go.", said the pink-haired woman and went through the time gate. „Okay..." Hope and Mog followed her without another word into the Historia Crux.

Then they returned to Academia, but this time the sun was shining, the people around them were happy and no fal'Cie ruled the city. „We're back in 4XXAF, kupo.", informed Mog. „This is the future that Yeul has seen, right?", asked Hope, while looking around in amazement. „Yes.", replied the ex-soldier, who was finally able to admire the beauty of the city. „Hey!", called a female voice to them, Lightning would always recognize this voice. They turned toward the voice and saw that Serah, Snow and Alyssa were going to them.

„Welcome to the future you've saved.", said Snow, while grinning at the time travelers. „Are they real?", whispered Lightning to Hope, who looked at them stunned to meet them here of all places. Mog flew to them and examined them. „Hey, is that how you welcome old friends?", said Snow and poked Mog. Serah immediately ran to them and hugged them both. „Nice to see you again!"

„Yeah, we haven't seen each other for ages! How long has it been?", asked the giant, while looking at Alyssa. „It's been exactly 390 years."

„How did you come here?", asked Lightning confused and returned the embrace. „We'll tell you later." Then Snow looked at the small Moogle. „Who's your new friend, huh?", he asked and poked Mog again. „This is Mog. We've found her in Oerba.", said Hope. „How cute!", said Serah and hugged Mog tightly. „You can let go of me now, kupo."

„It can even speak.", said Snow, grinning. „Let's go back to the headquarters, okay?", said Serah and let go of the Moogle, then took her sisters hand and led her to the largest building in the city. The others followed them and they hadn't even had to walk half the way. On the ground were treadmills, which brings you without much effort from A to B. The headquarters was equipped with all sorts, new-fangled gadgets.

In the middle was something like a large, green hologram ball and floating platforms, which are still operated manually, brings you to the Different floors. Serah, Snow and Alyssa told them that they could travel to the future with the help of time capsules. They actually slept during the last 390 years, while the time outside the time capsule was flying. The time inside the capsule stopped and they haven't aged a tiny bit.

And then they told them something about the Proto fal'Cie plan. „We've checked the oracle drive one day and saw that you've fought against the fal'Cie.", said Snow. „Then we heard Lightnings outburst of anger. "Your damn machine is driving me nuts!".", he said, laughing and Serah continued on. „And we've also heard what Hope said: "I wish I hadn't developed this plan...". So we thought about the whole plan again and gave it up.", said Serah and smiled at them. „So we haven't defeated him. It just never existed in the first place.", said Lightning thoughtfully.

The three nodded. „I think I've also taken the wrong way. We've seen that in the future...I mean here, in the present...what would've happened if the fal'Cie exists. It would only become a new Cocoon and we're back on the beginning. It should rather be a technology that was developed by humans that let Cocoon float without the help of the fal'Cie.", said Hope thoughtfully.

„Exactly. We've already found something.", said Alyssa. „There are five Graviton Cores that could allow Cocoon to float again. Unfortunately, they all ended up in different times..."

„We're going to find them. Mog said that she can find hidden objects.", said Hope, and Mog just nodded. „Do you know where we can find them?" Alyssa went to the big computer in the middle and typed something in. „According to the records, strange time disturbances were seen. It could be possible that these are the Graviton Cores. They were seen in New Bodhum 003AF, in the Bresha Ruins 005AF, in Oerba 200AF, in Yaschas-Massiv 100AF and probably also here in Academia 400AF. More precise locations aren't known."

„Then we're going to search here first.", said Lightning. „But perhaps it's in the alternative Academia, kupo." They all looked confused at Mog. „What do you mean?", said Serah, while Mog started to explain. „I mean in Academia where the fal'Cie still exists, kupo. We can also travel back to that time, kupo." Lightning just nodded, though she listened with only half an ear. New Bodhum, 003AF. She would go back to the time where she belonged. But she couldn't stay there. She had to save the future with Hope.

And it would be better if they don't meet anyone there. They wouldn't understand. „By the way...", began Lightning and turned to Snow and Serah. „How was the wedding?" The couple saw Lightning in shock. Either they were shocked that Lightning was interested in their wedding, or they were reminded of something really important. „We're not married yet.", said Serah. „We...uh...wanted to wait for you..." Lightning looked at her with a raised eyebrow. „You've been waiting ten years, no wait 390 years, just because I was gone?"

„That's right, sis. Serah wanted you to be the maid of honor. That's why we've searched for you. And after Hope was done with school we told him that you're gone and I'll tell you he was really angry."

„What do you expect? You told me this one year later.", said the silver-haired man and glared at Snow. „However, before that I've been looking for you with Sazh and once we told Hope he helped us."

„Why did you wait before you've told Hope that I was gone?", said Lightning and crossed her arms over her chest. „We didn't want to distract him from school. We knew when we told him earlier he would want to help us. And we couldn't do this, otherwise he would've been expelled from school.", said Snow. „Wow, you think ahead. I'm impressed.", said Lightning and earned a chuckle from Hope, Serah and Alyssa. „Actually...", whispered Serah to her. „It was Sazhs idea. "Let the kid alone until he's finished school.", he said."

„I should've known it.", said the older Farron, before she turned to Hope. „Shall we go then?" Hope nodded and went with her to the exit, after they said goodbye to the others. „Shall we first go to New Bodhum?", asked Hope, as they searched for the next portal. „Yeah. But it would be better if no one sees us."

„You think so?" Lightning nodded. „Maybe something will change in the future."

„And what would change? We're not worried and looking for you, because we know what's going on and don't think you were dead?" Lightning just sighed and rolled her eyes. „Okay, okay, we're going to tell them what's going on." Hope and nodded satisfied and as they found the next time gate they entered the Historia Crux and traveled back to New Bodhum, 003AF. Once there, they decided to find the Graviton Core first.

They searched the whole area around the portal, far away from the city. Mog was flying around and tried sense the Graviton Core. Suddenly Mogs crystal bobble flashed and she flew to somewhere and pointed at something. „Here is something, kupo!", said Mog and waited for Lightning and Hope to catch up. „Then do your thing and make it visible.", said Lightning, while Mog and nodded and did the same as in Sunleth Waterscape and then the Graviton Core appeared out of nowhere. „This is number one.", said Lightning, took the crystal and put it in her red bag that is attached to her leg.

Mog glanced into the distance and then turned back to them. „Serah is coming, kupo." Lightning's eyes widened slightly. She didn't want to talk to her, but now it was too late. „What will she think when she sees you, Hope? You shouldn't be in this time! Hide!"

„But—" Hope couldn't finish his sentence, because Lightning shoved Mog into his arms and pushed him into a bush. Then Serah approached her. „Lightning were have you been last night?", she asked anxiously. Probably only a few hours have passed since she was pulled into the gate. „Well...on patrol.", said Lightning, but Serah wasn't convinced. „The whole night?" Lightning nodded, while Serah sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. „Okay and now tell me the truth, please."

„Okay...But you won't believe me."

„Then start to explain it to me." Hope and Mog watched the two sisters from the bush and when they didn't know better, they would think that Serah is the big sister. They are just too similar, thought the silver-haired man and listened to their chit chat. „I was in the future.", said the older Farron, while Serah began to laugh. „Stop laughing.", said Lightning and looked at her annoyed. „Shall I show you my souvenir from the future, as a proof?" Lightning went to the bush and dragged Hope and Mog out of it, then looked back at the shocked Serah. „Hope?! Is that you?! What are you doing here?"

„He's from the future.", said the older of the two sisters and looked at her slightly amused. „Really?" Hope just grinned sheepishly. „Yes, I should've been seven years in the future, but I wanted to travel with Light." Serah was silent for a few minutes. „We should go back. Hope and I have to save the future.", said Lightning and turned around to go back to the time gate. „What do you mean? What will happen in the future?", she asked, while holding her sisters arm. „You're going to see it soon. Just wait until the future Hope gets in contact with you."  
„But I want to help you!"

„You'll help me in the future. So wait, okay?" Serah nodded hesitantly and let her go. „Take care, okay?"  
„Sure. Come on, Hope.", said Lightning and went ahead. „See you, Serah.", said Hope, as he passed her and ran after Lightning. „Kupo kupo!" Mog was flying around Serah and followed them, while the younger Farron stood there and watched them. Lightning, Hope and Mog went quickly back to the time gate and entered the Historia Crux.

* * *

After they searched for hours at various times, they found all five Graviton Cores and went back to the headquarters in Academia 4XXAF. „We found them.", said Hope, as they approached Serah, Snow and Alyssa. „Super now we can begin!", said Alyssa excitedly. „I'll help you. I want to make some researches.", said Hope, while looking at Lightning as if he asks her for permission. „Why do you look at me like this?", she asked, while raising an eyebrow. „Is that okay with you? We have to stay here for a while."

„Sure, just do your thing. I can't stop you anyway. But I take a walk around the town. This way I keep myself occupied." Hope nodded and smiled broadly. „Okay, shall I call you when everything's finished?"

„Yes." Lightning and Hope exchanged their numbers before the older Farron left the headquarters and strolled through the city, while the others went to work. The ex-soldier looked at the city precisely and tried to memorize everything, so that she'll find the way back. This city was so huge and modern, that she thought that it would put even Eden in the shade. She walked along every road, every retreat, every street, market roads, bridges, everything.

In the end she ended up in the southwestern part of town. She looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun would go down soon, so she decided to go back. She went a few minutes and then found herself back in the same place where she started. _I surely turned into a wrong way._, she thought and went on. In this neighborhood, she couldn't see the big Academy building, and became disoriented.

Finally, she found a bridge, but it only led to the other part of town and not to the HQ. _Wasn't a stair somewhere?_, she wondered and went around, but eventually came back into the place where she started. _I didn't get lost, did I?_ Lightning usually never got lost ever. All the ways were always stored in her memory and she immediately knew where to go next, but this town was probably so huge that she probably mistook the two neighborhoods.

She searched her pockets for something and as she didn't find what she was looking for she held her forehead. _Right, Hope has the city map..._Then she got the idea to just call the silver-haired man and ask him for help, but her pride won't let her do this. It doesn't allow her to give up that easily and call for help. So she continued her search for the right way, but then ended up in the southwestern part of the town once again.

Lightning was so focused on finding the right way, that she jumped when her phone began to ring. She took it out of her bag and answered the call. „Yes?", she said into the phone and waited for a response. „Lightning, where are you? It's getting dark." It was Hope, and he sounded quite concerned. „I'm almost there." She said and went on. „...Did you get lost?", he asked after a moment of silence. She could literally see his smile when he asked her that.  
„Of course not.", she replied, as calmly as ever, so he doesn't realize that she's lying. „Liar." Apparently, he knows her too well to know when she's lying...„Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up.", he said, she could hear that he already is on his way. „Uh...", she said, looking around again. „I've perhaps ended up in the western district again..."

„And what do you see?"

„Lots of shops. And big stairs...there's not so much to see."

„I know where you are. Just stay there and wait for me."

„Hmm.", she replied, ended the conversation and put her phone into her pocket. Then she sat down on a bench, crossed her legs and arms and waited impatiently for Hope. A few minutes later, Hope finally arrived and went directly to her. „Here I am."

Lightning looked up at him and stood up. „Spare me your smile, Hope.", she said annoyed and went ahead. „Wrong direction.", she heard Hope say. Lightning sighed annoyed and went to the other direction, while Hope was walking beside her and laughed. „How did you find me so fast?", asked Lightning to keep him from laughing. „I've researched a bit and I memorized the city map.", he replied, his wide grin was still on his face. Lightning then fell silent for the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the HQ Hope led her into a room, once they decided to spend the night here. „You'll sleep here.", he said after he unlocked the room and opened the door. „It has a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, everything you need. I also gave you a few things for the night." Lightning looked around discreetly. It was nicely decorated, she would lack for nothing.

„So I have to go back to work. Well, good night we certainly won't see each other until tomorrow.", said Hope, and went out of the room. „Don't overwork yourself, Hope." She called after him, exhorting. „Of course not. Good night, Light."

„Night." Lightning closed the door and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She hated being always so dirty when they travel. This time it wasn't as bad as on her first trip. In that time there weren't many options to clean herself. Just the thought of it let her cringe in disgust. She banished these thought quickly, took off her clothes and climbed into the shower.

She sighed pleasantly as the warm water fell on her body. She'd really needed this after all the fighting. Then she searched for the shower gel and shampoo and found it on a small rack. Oddly, they smelled either of roses or strawberries. Lightning shrugged her shoulders and just took something. That's what she used anyway, so it didn't bother her at all.

When she was finished she took her towel and wrapped it around her body. What she also noticed was that the pattern of the towel was a big red rose. She also saw that she even had a small washing machine and thought that her uniform needed to be washed too. So she put all her clothes into the machine, put in detergent and fabric softener, which also smelled of roses, and turned it on.

Then she went into the bedroom and saw her sleeping clothes were neatly folded on the bed. It became really odd now and she stared blankly at the clothes with a raised eyebrow. It was a pink, plushy pajamas with lots of little strawberries on it. Slowly Lightning wondered if Hope has done this on purpose...

But since she had nothing else to wear, she just put on the pajamas and went made herself something to eat. Then she brushed her teeth, the toothpaste was at least not with strawberry flavor or the like, hung up her washed clothes went to bed.

On the next day the two were ready to travel to the next time, around noon. They thought that they would now go to the time where Cocoon will fall and that they would have to fight against Caius. The final showdown. „There's a portal near, that was broken, but we were able to repair it.", said Alyssa cheerfully and took out an artifact that she hid behind her back. „We've found the next artifact, therefore you can save the search for it."

„Thank you, Alyssa.", said Hope and took the crystal. Lightning suddenly felt dizzy again. She leaned on Hope, who looked worried at her. Serah and Snow saw that something was wrong with her and ran to her, but she couldn't hear their voices clearly. And then she saw another vision. In this vision, she saw that she, Hope and Mog got separated in the Historia Crux. She also saw that Alyssa works with Caius and that the artifact is a trap that will lead them directly to him, to this dark place, where Caius will defeat them. Then Lightning regained consciousness and found herself once again back in Hope's arms. „Light! Are you okay?", he exclaimed, looking at her pretty worried. „No need to shout.", said Lightning. „I'm fine."

„What happened?", asked Serah and helped Lightning up. „She kinda became a...farseer." As Hope saw their bewildered faces, he began to explain everything to them. „Oh my God, that's terrible!", said Serah horrified. „We know that.", said Lightning. „And you still want to change the future? Whenever things change you have to see those visions, sis and...!"

„I have to do it, Snow. I can't allow that Caius completes his plan.", she said in a rather serious tone. „What's his plan?", asked Hope, surprised that she knows more than him, even though they both traveled together. „He told us, but you were unconscious by that time. He said that he wants to destroy the history itself. He wants to take the chaos of Valhalla in the real world, so that time is no longer flowing."

„This is terrible!", exclaimed Serah more terrified than before and looked shocked along with Snow, and Hope. Lightning looked at Alyssa and saw that she pretends to be shocked too. „He said he wants to save Yeul. So she would never get any visions and doesn't have to die."

„One could almost think that Caius is the good guy..." said Snow, but Lightning shook her head. „He's one of the bad guys, like you would say. No matter what his purposes are it's not right to destroy the flow of time."

„She's right.", said Hope and nodded. „We have to stop him. By the way...what you have actually seen in the vision?"

„Oh, nothing important.", answered Lightning a bit too fast. „Nothing important?"

„Yes, nothing important. Let's go.", said the older Farron impatiently and irritated. „We'll follow you to the future with the time capsule. We want to see how the new Cocoon ascends into heaven. We also need to save Fang and Vanille.", said Snow, while grinning at the two time travelers. Lightning nodded and looked around. „Where's Mog?"  
„I'm here, kupo!", said Mog and flew to them. „I just wanted to see something, kupo."

„I have to talk with you two briefly.", said Lightning and pushed Snow and Serah away from Alyssa and Hope. „What's the matter sis?", asked Snow, while Lightning glared at him. „I'm still not your sister. Anyway, you have to arrest Alyssa.", whispered the older Farron. „Why?", asked Serah, confused. „She works for Caius. I've seen it. She will try to sabotage us." Snow and Serah believed her and nodded, then they went back to the two and said goodbye.

Lightning was silent all the way to the time portal. Although she knew that this was a trap, they had to go. They had to face Caius. „Why are you so quiet?", asked Hope and looked at her anxiously.

„I'm always quiet.", said Lightning with her soldier voice that Hope hadn't heard for a long time. Hope said nothing more. She could be really stubborn when she doesn't want to talk about something. The three entered the Historia Crux, once they opened the gate with the artifact. „Stay close.", said Lightning and made herself ready to come what will. „Why? Will something happen, kupo?"

„Did you see that something will happen here?"

„No, I just have a weird feeling.", she said with an emotionless tone in her voice, so they won't find out that she lied. Suddenly, a wheel broke from the Historia Crux and flew directly toward them. They dodged quickly. However Hope, Mog and Lightning were separated. Then Mog was pulled into the gap. „Kupopo!"

„Mog!", called Hope and flew to the Moogle and held her tightly in his arms, but then he was also pulled in it. „Hope!" Lightning held out her hand and tried to take Hope, but they were both pulled in different directions and disappeared.

* * *

Hope awoke in adark place. He was all alone and although Mog was gone, he could still conjure the bow, but it looked transparent. He was immediately confronted with Caius and fought against him, but Caius was too strong. In his last attack Hope lost his weapon and fell to his knees. Suddenly, the violet-haired appeared behind him. „Sweet dreams.", he said and stabbed him with his huge sword. Hope then fell to the ground and then disappeared.

Meanwhile, Lightning went through the same dark place. She met several Yeuls from different times, who told her everything what's going on. This place was called „The void beyond", a shadow of Valhalla. They said that even here was no time and even life and death played no role. Then they told her something her heart's desire would be fulfilled, but Lightning didn't quite understand this.

She went on and met Caius on a throne, that was standing on crystals. „I've been waiting for you.", said Caius, who sat bored on the throne. „Couldn't wait until I finish you off?", said Lightning and took her Gunblade. „You can not defeat me.", he said and attacked her with dark magic. Lightning blocked the attack and made a counterattack and shot him. Caius didn't move and before the bullet could hit him, his eyes suddenly glowed and time froze around them.

Then he got up from the throne, was hovering to the ground, landed directly in front of her and walked past her. He let the time flow and again Lightning's eyes widened when she saw that Caius had suddenly disappeared. She felt his presence behind him, turned around and attacked, but he dodged. „Your little friend has given up much faster than you.", he said.

„What have you done to Hope?", she asked angrily. „He's in a place where he finds happiness. He has accepted his defeat and now rests in peace." Then Caius attacked her with a dark energy wave. „You'll pay for that!", yelled Lightning, as she dodged the attack and was about to attack as well, but Caius was gone. Then he suddenly appeared behind her and stabbed her. He lifted her up with the sword and held her up there. „Now it's time you go into your dream world as well.", he said, while Lightning was getting weaker and lost consciousness.

**A.N.** So this is the longest chappy (except for the endings of course)! In some parts I tried to let them say the same things like in the game, but this part, where the Alyssa kopie calls Hope her creator was a good idea, I thinkxDD And like in the game the ones who stay in the past, use the time capsule and meet the heroes in the future^^ And the reason why Lightning gets lost in 4XXAF...I always got lost there too! TT_TT And I was too proud to use my game guide for help, but then I got sick of walking around like this and just took my game guide...And this is the first cliffhanger in this story. I really wanted to end this chappy like this, that's why it's so long^^ and I'm sure you don't mind at allxD I also made some fun of Light, with all the strawberries and rosesxDD

**PLEASE REVIEW**!x3 (Update in one week from now)


	8. Dream Worlds

**A.N.** Here's Chappy 7!

**Time Traveler**

Chapter 7: Dream Worlds

„Hey, Serah, look at this.", whispered a male voice. „Aw, she looks so cute, doesn't she, Snow?", giggled Serah. „Yeah, that's the only time she doesn't glare at me."

„Then stop provoking her."

„Shall we wake her up anyway?"

„Yes, why not. She might get a cold when she keeps laying here." Lightning regained consciousness again, opened her eyes and saw that Serah bent over her. „Lightning! Wake up!" She awoke with a start and looked around in confusion. „Where am I...?", she mumbled and noticed that she's in New Bodhum. She sat on the grass outside the small town. „At least not in your bed, sis.", replied Snow and grinned at her while Lightning glared at him. „I'm not your sister!"

„Tell us why you're sleeping out here. You're usually not like this.", said Serah and helped her older sister up. „Where is Caius...?", mumbled Lightning, while looking around, but there's no trace of him. Everything was as peaceful as ever. „Who's Caius? Your new boyfriend?", laughed Snow, while Serah hit him with her elbow on the side. „Don't say that, or he'll hear you.", she said, exhorting, while Snow looked at her apologetically. „What year is it now?", asked Lightning confused while Serah began to giggle. „Well 003AF, silly."

„I was on a journey, right?"

„But our journey ended three years ago.", said Snow. „I don't mean this...I traveled through time..."

„Do you still dreaming, Light?", asked Serah, amused by her sisters behavior. „Maybe I do...", said Lightning and followed them back to the NORA house. „You better hurry, sis. You-know-know-who's waiting.", said Snow and grinned at her broadly, while Lightning looked at him confused. „You-Know-Who?" They all went in and were welcomed by the NORA team. „Where have you been, Light?", asked Lebreau. „She's made a little nap.", said Serah, who's still giggling. „He thought she was attacked.", said Maqui, laughed along with Serah. „Who?", asked Lightning the others. They all stared at her in disbelief at first, before they all laughed. Lightning felt like she's in a bad movie and looked at them annoyed.

Then Hope came out of a room and went to them. „What's so funny?", he asked. Lightning looked at him and noticed that he seemed to be younger...„Lightning took a nap out there and now she behaves really strange.", said Yuj amused and then Hope looked over to her. He smiled at her and went to her. „There you are."  
„What are you doing here?", she asked. If this is really 003AF he should have been in school right now...„I have holidays and wanted to visit you.", he replied. Lightning looked at him alarmed when he came closer to her and even more alarmed as he leaned down towards her. Lightning pushed him away and took a step back. „Stop! What are you doing?", she asked, while Hope looked at her confused. „Well, kiss you.", he replied, as if it's the most normal thing in the world. „Why?"

„Well, you do this when you're engaged."

„En-WHAT?!" Then Serah took her right hand and lifted it. „Look." Lightning looked at her hand and saw a gold ring with, a lightning bolt, which is filled with small diamonds, on it. „When did this happen?!", she asked in shock. „Well, a few days ago.", said Hope, while looking at her confused. „But you're seventeen!"

„You said it's okay..." Lightning took a few steps back. Something was wrong here...really REALLY wrong! „What's wrong with you, Light?", asked the silver-haired man anxiously and came closer to her. „I don't understand this...What's going on here? You shouldn't be here! We shouldn't be engaged! And we actually would meet seven years later and travel through time!" Now they all looked at her as if she became insane. „What are you talking about?", asked Hope and wanted to take her shoulder, but Lightning retreated and went out of the house as quickly as possible.

When she was outside, she saw strange waves and all the people disappeared. _What's happening here?_, she asked herself, and examined everything. The sky was dark and gray, the NORA house suddenly looked as if no one had lived there for ages and was crashed. She went to the pier and saw that there wasn't even water.  
She turned back when she heard footsteps behind her and saw that Serah came to her. „What's wrong with you, sis? A few days ago you were so happy..." Lightning said nothing, what should she say? But she had to get out of here! As soon as possible! „Come with me, sis. Your family's waiting.", said Serah and held her hand out to her. On the other hand, thought Lightning, her family was here...Even if she doesn't like Snow and the NORA team that much.

And she found the idea of being engaged with Hope not so bad. She always thought that he's pretty cute and now that she knows how he'll be as an adult, she found him very attractive, too. She was about to raise her hand to take Serahs, but everything in her yelled not to. She just would be stuck in this dream world and live a false reality, and she didn't even had to look through Etros eyes to know this. She still had to save Hope, the future, Vanille and Fang and the new Cocoon! She let her hand fall to the side again and looked Serah into the eyes. „I'm sorry, Serah." After these words she looked at her shocked and hurt and Serah suddenly she was engulfed in darkness. „Serah!", she cried anxiously, but then she remembered that she is not the real Serah, but only a product of her imagination. _This isn't Serah. Serah's in the future and helps to change the future_, thought Lightning and looked like the false Serah.

„Lightning.", said a familiar female voice. Lightning would recognize that voice anywhere, but it couldn't be her, right? „Come here.", she said and the pink-haired followed her voice, once Serah disappeared. She went to the place where the time gate was, but it was now gone. Instead, there was a Temporal Rift. She went to it and suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere. She had orange colored hair with two braids and wore exotic Pulse typical clothes. „Vanille?!", said the pink-haired woman in shock, while Vanille turned to her. „Hi Light.", she greeted, as cheerful as ever and smiled at her. This dream became even freakier. „Are you real? How can it be that we meet?", she asked the younger girl, while Vanille put a finger on her chin. „Hm, how can I explain...? First: I am real. And I still sleep in the crystal pillar and you're sleeping too, so it's like we meet in each others heads.", she said and smiled more. „Why are you here?"

„To help you, sunshine!", said another woman with a stronger voice and then a woman appeared with black hair and blue clothes and a red spear. „Fang!", said Lightning surprised. „It's also nice to see you again, Light.", said Fang and walked toward them. „We saw that you're trapped in this dream world, so we wanted to help ya out."

„But if you had gone with the false Serah, we would've never been able to reach you.", said Vanille. „By the way...", began Fang. „You don't have a bad dream. I mean to be engaged with kiddo? But that's honestly not surprising. We always knew that something's going on between you two." Fang laughed, while Lightning glared at her angrily, but blushed bright red. Vanille also giggled, but was silent again, as Lightnings glare met her. „Will you help me or not?", asked the pink-haired woman irritated and impatient. „Always one by one, sunshine.", said Fang before she jumped into the air and produced with her spear a Temporal Rift. „Well done, Fang!", said Vanille and clapped her hands. „So this'll bring you to kiddos dream world. You have to wake him up somehow and then you can escape.", said the black-haired woman, before they began to glitter golden and slowly dissolved. „Fang! Vanille!", said Lightning, while the two sighed. „Guess our time's over.", said Fang. „See ya around."

„Bye.", said the two vanished completely. Lightning stared a moment at the spot where the two stood before, then went into the Temporal Rift.

* * *

Then she arrived at a place she knew. „The Vile Peaks...Why am I here?", she wondered and then heard a very familiar voice. „Lightning!" She quickly turned round the corner and saw herself as she climbed up a stone wall and the fourteen-year-old Hope, who sat down on a rock, after she disappeared, and looked down. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly. „She left me...", he muttered to himself and looked as if he would break out in tears any moment. _In his dreams, he lives through his memories again..._, she thought and went to the boy. „Hope.", she said, but he didn't seem to hear her. „Hope!" She put a hand on his shoulder, but it went through him, as if she's a ghost.

She sighed as she realized that she couldn't do anything and sat down beside him. Fortunately, a few minutes later Sazh and Vanille came and traveled with him until they caught up with Lightning. The real Lightning followed them. Then there was a fight with a monster and Hope stayed in the background all this time. The monster then let the earth open up and they all fell down. Lightning jumped into the hole and listened to herself that she wants to destroy the Sanctum and Eden and may fight against them or Snow if they would stop her.

Then she went away and after a few seconds of silence, Hope said:„Snow deserves it!" and ran after her. The real Lightning followed them and climbed within seconds on this frame, which blocked the way to Palumpolum. Hope climbed up with greatest difficulty and was now completely out of breath. She wanted to help him and wondered when she became so soft, but it could just be her protective instincts. „Lightning! Wait up!", called Hope, as he caught up. The pink-haired woman stopped and didn't even turn to him. „What do you want?"

„I'm coming with you.", he said. „Go back to the others. With me it'll will be fight after fight." Hope just shook his head. „I'm not going back. I can fight! I'm not afraid. And I want to become stronger."

„I have no time to play your babysitter.", she said annoyed. Hope remained stubborn and stayed with her. Then they were surprised by PSIKOM soldiers and had to fight against them. „Not bad.", said Lightning as they defeated them. „Thanks." Then Hope saw that Lightning was bleeding a bit on her arm and went to her. „You're hurt...", he said and before he could touch her arm, she backed away. „Just a scratch.", she said and turned away from him. „Lightning..."

„Call me Light.", said the pink-haired woman and moved on. Hope followed her immediately. After a few fights, they arrived a bridge. Lightning remembered this moment all too well...Hope stumbled and fell down and Lightning lost all her patience. „This isn't working.", she said annoyed and stopped, while Hope they looked confused. „I mean you're a liability. You just slow me down."

„What...?" Hope stood up quickly. The pink-haired woman still didn't turn to him and just wanted to go again. „I'm sorry, but I can't protect you when—ah!" Lightning went on one knee as her l'Cie brand began to glow and burn. „You can't leave me here! You have to take me with you!"

„Enough!" Hope flinched at her tone. „The whole world is against us! Ah! I can barely keep myself alive, let alone a helpless kid! Ah! I don't have time to baby you! You wanna get tough?" Hope stood there scared and shook his head, afraid about what she'll say next. „Do it on your own!", she yelled and then Odin appeared. Hope fell back, as Odin went to him, ready to attack. The silver-haired boy tried to block the attack somehow, as Odin raised his sword and attacked. „Look out!", cried the two Lightnings, while the dream Lightning ran to him and blocked attack. Once Lightning tamed Odin in battle, he disappeared and the pink-haired woman went exhausted to her knees again. „Lightning!", said Hope and knelt down in front of her. He examined her brand and compared it with his own. „Your brand looks different...Was that an Eidolon, like l'Cie can summon?", he asked, while Lightning sighed. „Magic and mambo-jumbo. I must have hit my head on that purge train.", she said and stood up. „Uh...Am I really in your way?", he asked, while looking down sadly. Lightning sighed and looked at him guiltily. Then she put away her gunblade and went past him. Hope quickly turned to her and tried to convince her to let him go with her. „I'll do better! I'll try harder! I'll—"

„Hope.", interrupted Lightning and stopped. She looked over her shoulder to him. „We'll toughen you up.", she said and walked a few steps, before she stopped again. „I'm sorry about before." Hope smiled and continued to follow her. The real Lightning followed them and looked down. She felt pretty bad about how she treated Hope at that time. But by this time she had nothing else in her mind, but to destroy the enemy. Then a sort of time leap came, because moments later she found herself in Gapra Whitewood. Because no one could see her, she didn't have to hide. „Can I take point?", asked Hope, while Lightning raised an eyebrow at him. „Can you handle it?" Hope rushed forward, turned to her again and looked at her determined. „It's not a question of can or can't.", he quoted her words and then Lightning smiled for the first time since they were l'Cie. „Now you're learning.", she said and gave him a sign that he could lead the way.

The real Lightning also had to smile and watched the scenes in silence. She saw that she gave him her survival knife, then found out that Hope wanted to take revenge on Snow and called it "Operation Nora" and then they finally arrived Palumpolum. _There must be a way to wake him up..._, thought Lightning frustrated and kept watching, as they approached the fal'Cie Carbuncle, that Lightning ended Operation Nora and said Hope to find the hope he was named for and told him to talk to his dad. When the two were surrounded by PSIKOM soldiers, Snow appeared with Fang. The real Lightning followed him and Hope and looked at him with wide eyes as she saw how hateful Hope looked at Snow. She saw that the two saved a few townspeople from the purge and the hurt look in Hope's eyes as the townspeople wanted to attack them, and that they were often attacked by monsters. Lightning was very grateful to Snow, that he took good care of Hope. And she saw that Hope really wanted to strike Snow down, but didn't do it.

Then they were attacked by a big monster. Snow wanted to protect him, but the monster beat him K.O. and was protected by Hope instead. Then Fang and Lightning arrived and helped Hope. After the battle, Hope gave back her survival knife. „Um...Operation Nora didn't work out." Then Lightning came closer and hugged him before he even realized what actually happened. „You'll be okay. I'll keep you safe."

„Lightning...I...Me too. I mean at least I'll try. I'll try to watch out for you too.", he said nervously, while Lightning pulled away to look into his eyes. She giggled briefly and poked his forehead. The real Lightning was leaning against a wall, her arms crossed over her chest and watched everything with a smile. But now it was really time to wake him up. But before she could do something there was the next time leap, and she found herself back on Grand Pulse.

Hope told them that he's afraid that they'll get hurt because of him. Lightning smiled at him again and tried encourage him, but it didn't help and then he summoned Alexander and tamed in battle with Fangs and Lightings help. Then there were several small leaps in time in which they were mostly alone. Finally the time came where Cocoon was saved by Vanille and Fang. Hope was always by Lightnings side the whole time, until the soldiers told him that his father soon arrived Grand Pulse with a cargo airship. Lightning kept trying to wake him up, but she couldn't reach him...Slowly, she wondered whether he would ever wake up...And Mog had also disappeared...The time leaped once again at the time where Hope was in high school. He looked pretty happy. That's how he should've lived, not losing his mother during the purge and travel through the whole world as a l'Cie...

„Say, Hope...", began a guy from his class, perhaps his best friend? „How comes that you don't have a girlfriend?", he asked, while Hope was trying to avoid the question. „Why are you asking?" His friend leaned against his table and grinned at Hope. „Well, I've never seen that you're with a girl." Although Lightning knew that they had to get out of here soon, she was interested why he had no girlfriend. „I'm just not interested. And I don't know what concerns you this.", said Hope and glared at him. At that moment Hope remembered her quite of herself. „You're not gay, aren't you?", he asked quietly. Hopes and Lightning's eyes widened. This could be a possibility...„No, I'm not!"

„Then answer the question." Hope sighed and rolled his eyes and began to explain. „There's already someone, okay? End of story."

„Really? Who is it?", he asked curiously, while Hope sighed in annoyance. „You don't know her.", he replied, but his friend ignored him and asked further. „Is it Alyssa? I mean she's always sticking on you." _Alyssa went with him to the same school?_, thought Lightning surprised and listened to the conversation. „No, I told you don't know her!"

„Tell me!"

„That's none of your business." Then there was another time leap and showed Hope after graduation. Lightning frowned, she would like to find out more. She doesn't mean to pry, but...she wanted to know who stole Hopes heart. Snow and Sazh were at Hopes place and congratulated him for his graduation, before they told him the bad news. „Light is gone?", he exclaimed in horror. „Yes, for about a year.", added Snow. „A year? Why are you telling me this NOW?!" Lightning looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. She'd never seen him this angry before...

„We didn't want to distract you from school. We know how close you were. We knew that you want to help us to find her, but we couldn't allow that you may end up being thrown out of school.", said Sazh quietly. Then Hope calmed down a bit. „Did you search everywhere for her?"

„We've searched in all places we were four years ago, except on Cocoon of course, but there was no trace of her.", said Sazh thoughtfully. „She just disappeared without a trace."

„That doesn't make sense!", yelled Hope. „Why would she go? She's always written to me that she likes her life in New Bodhum and that she still have to take care of Serah!" The two men were silent. They had no idea why Lightning would just go away. „What's with Serah and Dajh? You can't leave them alone.", said Hope, now quiet again. „Dajh is with Serah and team NORA. And we always come back.", said Sazh, while Hope was silent and looked down. „Does it make sense to search for her?", he murmured. „Maybe she doesn't want to see us again."

„I don't believe that, kiddo. No matter how much she hates me or team NORA, she would never abandon Serah or you.", said Snow and grinned at him and for once he knew what he's talking about. „He's right.", agreed Sazh and nodded. „Even though we don't know what happened, she certainly will return soon." Hope nodded, but still looked sad. Lightning never thought that he would worry about her so much...Then another time leap came and she found herself in Yaschas-Massif again, perhaps it's even the time before she showed up? Lightning watched Hope as he searched for any signs why she left and examined the space-time anomalies, etc. _Time is running away! I have to wake him up somehow!_, thought Lightning and went to him. Hope had just watched the visions from the Oracle Drive and was still looking into the sky and thought. Lightning was behind him. „Hope!", she shouted as loud as she could, but he didn't hear her.

„Hope! Damn it, can you hear me?" Lightning could have sworn that he winced, but she wasn't sure whether it was because he heard her, so she tried again. „HOPE! For Makers sake, wake up!", she shouted and pushed him as hard as she could. Lightning's eyes widened as she touched him and actually pushed Hope with full force. Hope fell face first to the floor and looked behind him, to find out who had shoved him.

„L-Light?", he exclaimed startled and got up quickly. „Finally!", said Lightning and tried to calm herself down. „Listen, Hope! This is all a dream world!" Hope looked at her in confusion, until he remembered what had happened. „Caius hasn't killed me?" The pink-haired woman shook her head. „No, he's sent us into this dream world, so that we don't stand in his way."

„I see...And how are we going to get out of here? And where's Mog?" Lightning thought for a while. „Maybe we'll come out when we go to the time gate. And we have to take care of Mog later.", she said and went ahead. Hope followed her. When they arrived the time gate, Mog suddenly appeared out of nowhere. „Kupo!", she said cheerfully, and flew to the two. „Where have you been?", asked Hope worried.

„In the Void Beyond, kupo. Once you've been defeated, I thought for a way to get into your dream worlds, kupo. However, you couldn't see me, kupo...Listen up, kupo! I've found the last artifact, kupo. This'll bring us out of here, kupo!", said Mog and handed them the artifact. „Well done, Mog. Now let's get out of here.", said Lightning, as she took the artifact and opened the portal. Hope nodded in agreement and followed her with Mog into the Historia Crux.

Then they came to a place, that reminded them of Orphans Cradle. „We're in Academia 500AF, kupo.", said Mog, while looking around with them. „These must be the preparations so that the new Cocoon can rise. The evacuation has also been completed.", said Hope, and went a few steps. „We need to go to the HQ. But first we must find the right way...", said Hope and looked around thoughtfully. If you look at the place closely, it really looked like Orphans Cradle.

They had to jump over moving platforms and have to make sure to not fall into their deaths. „I know where to go. Come on.", said Hope, and took the lead, while Lightning and Mog followed him. „How do you know?"

„Don't ask, just follow me ." Lightning stopped and looked at him puzzled. She still couldn't believe how he had changed over the years. Hope also stopped and turned to her. „What?", he asked and grinned at her as if he makes fun of her behavior. „Nothing at all. It's weird how much you've changed.", she replied and remained as cool as ever. „I hope for good..."

„Well there are also some bad things.", she said, and passed him. „What's so bad?"

„You've become just like Snow.", she said with a clearly irritated tone in her voice. „No, I'm not!"

„And what about your behavior as we fought against this flan?"

„Yeah, okay, I was a bit careless, but I'm not like him!"

„That's right. You're much smarter than Snow.", she said and smiled at him slightly. Hope grinned back, but the grin turned into a frown, as Lightning added a word. „Mostly." Hopes mock scowl had no effect on Lightning, even though she had to admit that it was not bad. „Come on, director, lead us the way.", she said to come back to the main topic, while Hope nodded and went ahead. Mog flew behind them and giggled softly. Lightning ignored the Moogle and followed Hope in silence.  
On their way they had to fight against monsters, but they were no problem for them and then they arrived the HQ of the Academy. The two went along the path to the building, but then Lightning stopped suddenly. „What's wrong, kupo?", asked Mog confused, while Lightning looked around carefully. „...We're being watched.", she said before she saw Caius on a high platform. The violet-haired man and jumped down and during his fall, he turned into a black Bahamuth and flew directly towards them.

„Get ready!", said Lightning, while she took her gunblade. Then Caius attacked them with Bahamuths Megaflare, but they dodge the attack just in time. Then Caius flew into the sky, but his attack summoned a Behemoth, that appeared behind them. „Light! Duck", shouted a female voice. The two couldn't even register what's happening, but she quickly ducked and avoided to be hit from the missile that hit the Behemoth and defeated them.

They looked in the direction where the missiles came from and saw that an entire airship fleet were landing and on one were Serah and Snow. Lightning and Hope ran to them, who jumped from the airship with a few soldiers. „You need to follow him! Get on ad hurry up, sis!", said Snow. Lightning just glared at him briefly, before she climbed on the airship with Hope. Now was no time for arguments. „Good luck! He's our best pilot!", called Serah while winking and waving at them. The airship rose into the air and through the speakers came a very familiar voice. „Hey, Light! Where have you been, soldier girl?"

„Sazh? Is that you?", exclaimed Hope surprised, then they heard him laugh. „Of course it's me, kid! Dajh is here too."

„What are you doing here in the future?", asked Lightning confused. „I'll explain later! We have a world to be saved!", said Sazh and flew to Caius. „Right.", said the pink-haired woman and attacked Caius with magic. Hope it did the same, once Mog transformed into the bow. Caius attacked them too, but the two were able to dodge the attacks. Then they defeated the Bahamuth and Caius turned back into his human form and landed on the airship. „You could've stayed in your dream world.", he said and took the hilt of his sword. „And miss all the fun here?", asked Lightning, who went into their fighting stance with Hope. Caius just snorted and took his sword. The eye on the handle opened and dark magic was bubbling out of it. Caius attacked them with a dark magic wave, but the two were able to dodge the attack. Hope shot arrows at him while Lightning ran to him and attack head-on.

The violet-haired man blocked Lightnings attack and made his counter attack. Although Lightning had to contort herself, she'd managed to evade every attack and went with a handspring at a distance. In the last jump she shot at him a few times and although she was upside down, it didn't affect her accuracy. Hope made his bow to a sword and ran to Caius. Lightning fought with magic from close range.

Caius blocked his attacks with ease and because his sword was so huge he also blocked Lightnings magic. Lightning then developed a tactic so that they could attack by Caius from behind and were able to achieve multiple hits. They fought a few minutes and used this tactic on him and finally defeated him, but then the light and the white feathers appeared again and stood up as if nothing had happened. „You can not defeat me.", he said and attacked Hope with his dark magic. He was hit and thrown back and then Caius attacked Lightning with his huge sword. The ex-soldier blocked the attack and tried with all her strength to push away him, but he didn't move a millimeter. „Hope, Light! Hold on!", called Sazh and steered the ship upwards, so that the nose pointed straight up. Hope and Lightning were clinging to the railing, while Caius jumped off and fell into the depths.

The two watched as he fell down, but then Caius' eyes glowed red. „Wings of night!", he said and in the next moment he turned into a Bahamuth and flew up to them. He attacked one last time before he disappeared in a huge Temporal Rift. „Sazh fly closer to it!", said Lightning. „Sure!", he called back and flew to the Temporal Rift. „Ready?", asked Lightning the silver-haired man. „Yes.", he replied and looked at her determined. „Well then..." Lightning and Hope ran to the edge and jumped off the airship, directly into the Temporal Rift.

**A.N.** Okay, make yourself ready fort he final showdown! Though, as you saw in my online survey there won't be one, but THREE Endings! You still have the chance to vote which ending shall be the original one^^ You have time till next Sunday, then I'll stop the survey. About the dream worlds: I didn't know for sure if Hopes dream world should really be just his memories, but Lightning shouldn't find out that he likes her. I asked a friend and she said it's fine. I also made a few hints and Light will confront him about this in the next chappy (little spoilerXD)

**PLEASE REVIEW! **(Update in one week from now)


	9. Bhunivelze

**A.N.** Hier ist Chappy 8! I know it's way too early to update, but I'm gonna out of town for a week (visiting my family on the paternal side) and we (my parents and I) drive tomorrow morning and because I might not get the time (or W-LAN) to update, I decided to update know, or else you would wait another week for the final. Well, the survey is over now and the winner is— haha, you would like to know that huh?XD read it yourself to find out!^^

**Time Traveler**

Chapter 8: Bhunivelze

Lightning and Hope left the Historia Crux and found themselves in a dark place. But they couldn't look at their surroundings, because they fell several meters in depth. Lightning turned around so that she could fall head over heels and lay back the arms and legs. Then she opened her arms and legs to fall more slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw what was running up to them. „Odin!", called the pink-haired woman before the horse jumped up and caught her. Lightning sat down on his back and then caught Hope and Mog, who sat down behind her. „What's Odin doing here?", asked the silver-haired man, as he wrapped his arms around Lightning's hip and Mog clung to his shoulder. „Maybe he wants to help us?", suggested Lightning. „Perhaps the goddess sent him to us, kupo?"  
„Could be.", said Hope, while looking at his surroundings. „Is that...Valhalla?"

„Yes, kupo." Odin jumped over the roofs of houses, directly to the center of the city. There was a huge sanctuary, perhaps the goddess resided there. Everything around them looked bleak. The sky was black and the earth didn't look better. However, there was enough light to see everything. „I can't believe that we really are in the invisible realm.", said Hope and strengthened his grip on Lightning. „Excited?", asked the pink-haired woman, but didn't look at him. „Yes. By the way...Where is Caius?"

„Who knows..." When they reached the sanctuary, they descended from Odin. The Eidolon disappeared and the three went on. It was as if something would pull them to a special place and then entered a large open room with an empty throne, which was standing on crystals. They went closer and stood in front of the throne. None of them said something and Lightning and Hope held out their hands towards the throne. Then they both saw a vision of what will happen to the world if they can't stop Caius.

The people in the world would suffer terribly, in the end everyone would die, one by one, until the last. They could even feel the suffering of the people and Lightning even escaped a tear. Then their clothes vanished and a silver shining armor appeared in their place. Lightning's armor was a little shorter and more revealing than Hopes and he thought it looked very similar to a Valkyries armor. And on her left side hung a lot of white feathers and covered her entire left leg.

Then the two of them knelt down on one knee. The Goddess Etro blessed them again and made them her champions. Through the blessing they got back all of their l'Cie abilities, in other words, their magic was stronger and they could summon their Eidolon again. As an extra they couldn't just summon their own, but also another Eidolon. The two rose and left the throne room again. Caius was near, but for now they should rest. „Hope?"

„Yes, Light?"

„In your dream world I've heard that you never had a girlfriend." Hope swallowed, but nodded. „That's right."

„And that you're in love."

„Yes."

„May I ask who it is and why you've never told her?" Hope was silent for a while. He didn't know what to say. Should he just tell her? Hope shook his head. No. He wasn't ready to tell her. „I don't want to talk about it now...", he said, trying to calm himself down. Lightning just nodded. „Okay." What Lightning also noticed was that all his memories kinda always had to do with her somehow. This was weird and she's going to find out sooner or later. But first they must defeat Caius and save the future. „Then let's get to the most important thing. How do we beat Caius?", asked Lightning, while Hope and Mog thought. „Good question, kupo..."

„How do you defeat an immortal?", murmured Hope, while thinking with the others. „His heart. That seems to be his only weak point."

„No.", said Lightning and shook her head. „That's what Caius wants. The heart is a manifestation of Etro. If it stops beating, the goddess will die with him and his plan's succeeded."

„Okay...bad idea...", said Hope thoughtfully. „Let's consider a strategy first.", said the pink-haired woman and looked at them as seriously as the sergeant she once was. „Hope, I want you to attack from a distance, I need your backing."

„But—!"

„You're solely responsible for the cure, if necessary. You know that your healing magic is stronger than mine. I also want you to cast defensive magic on me, to increase my attack, defense, and magic power."

„Will do..."

„Summon Alexander and give me backing. I'll take care of Caius, so I'm counting on you." When Lightning saw how disappointed he looked, she sighed. „What's the matter?", she asked, her voice was a touch softer. „I just want to fight by your side, Light, not somewhere in the background."

„Hope..." She sighed again and went on. „You have the most important task. In every struggle a good backing is essential for survival, you know that." Hope looked at her, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. „I know. But I also can give you backing right beside you! I know you're worried that something might happen to me, but I'm much stronger than back then!"

„I know that."

„Then don't let me fight in the background and let me protect you as well!" Lightning went on her tiptoes and looked more serious at him. „I think you don't seem to know what tactical thinking is. Also, I wasn't done." Hope wanted just one time to have his way, but he flinched, as he saw the glare Lightning gave him. She normally gives this glare Snow, when he screw things up or called her "sis". „When you're done with everything and doesn't forget what I just said , you can move forward and fight with me." Then Hope looked happily at her. He'd gotten what he wanted and he didn't even had to put on his puppy-dog-look. „But stick with the plan, got it?"  
„Sure! You can count on me!"

„We'll rest up for now and think of a plan now.", said the pink-haired woman and walked away. Hope wanted to follow her, but he chose to leave her alone. Lightning found herself in the throne room again, once she walked through the sanctuary of Valhalla. She didn't know whether it's possible, but she had to speak to the goddess. She hoped that won't awake the wrath of the goddess. „Divine Etro.", began Lightning and went back down on one knee. „I know that it was you, who freed me and my friends from the crystal stasis. We are deeply grateful to you, but if you hadn't done it, the time line would still be okay. So...it's your fault that it all this happened."

Lightning paused and when everything was quiet she went on. „But now we're here. We're here to make things right again." She paused again and searched for the right words. „And I know that you love the humans very much, but your blessings are pure hell to us. Yeul has to see these visions and becomes increasingly weaker. And also me...And Caius always has to see a loved one die...and he can't do anything about it. It's no wonder that he wants to fight you. Now you must help us to defeat him. Can't you just take your heart back? Is there a way to defeat him and not to harm you in any way?"

Silence filled the room. Lightning remained and waited for some sign...Then light beamed down on her and white feathers flew down from heaven. The feathers landed in front of Lightning and formed a thick line. Then, a gunblade appeared. It, of course, looked different than her Blazefire Saber and it fitted exactly to her armor. Lightning picked up the gunblade and examined it. She looked at the throne, when she heard a voice in her mind. It was a female voice and sounded beautiful. „I see...", said Lightning, bowed one last time and walked away with her new weapon. Then the two warriors met on a balcony, which was directly in front of the throne room and looked at the city of Valhalla. „Are you ready?", asked Lightning and broke the silence. Hope and Mog nodded and also looked at Valhalla. „It'll start soon."

„Yes...but Light, how are we going to defeat Caius?"

„Don't worry about it, Hope. I have everything under control." Hope and Mog believed her. The silver-haired man trusts her in everything and would even give up his own life for her. „Uh...Light?"

„Yes?", asked Lightning, whose gaze was still fixed on the city. „Well...There's something I have to tell you before the fight starts..."

„And what?"

„Well...I...Where shall I start...?", mumbled Hope to himself and sighed. „How about the beginning?" Hope was silent for a moment, before he nodded and began to speak. „You know, when we've met for the first time...I thought you're just a callous, self-opinionated and mean soldier..."

„Thank you.", she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. „But...", he added and smiled a bit. „You're the exact opposite. I mean...Okay, who wouldn't be upset when you've just lost a family member...?" The two were silent for a while and remembered how they felt when they all landed on Lake Bresha. „You wanna know what I thought of you?", asked Lightning teasingly. „I know. A liability. A burden."

„Not forgetting a weak, timid, little child."

„Well thank you Lightning...", he said, pouting and playing hurt. Lightning leaned on the railing and kept looking at the city. „ However, my attitude had changed over the time, though. When it came to magic, you were the strongest of us all and you became braver. Anyway, you wanted to tell me something else, right?" Hope swallowed hard when she came back to the original topic. „Where was I?", he asked sheepishly. „You said that I'm not what you thought in the beginning."  
„Oh...What I wanna tell you is...uh..."

„Spit out already.", said Lightning impatiently, while looking at him now. Hope sighed and tried to calm his heart down, that beat ten times faster now. „That you're..."  
„That I'm what, Hope?" Lightning knew that she put too much pressure on him, but if she doesn't do it, he would never get to the point. „That you're...the most selfless, nicest and...most beautiful woman that I ever got to know.", he said, and turned bright red. Lightning opened her mouth to say something, but Hope interrupted her, before she could say anything.

„Let me finish, please." The Pink-haired woman closed her mouth again and nodded, while Hope went on. „And I know that I'm, theoretically, seven years younger than you...But now we're the same age...I mean...To come to the point...I love you, Lightning.", he said, while looking at her seriously. Lightning looked at him in shock, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Now it all made sense. Why he had no girlfriend, and why everything in his dream world had something to do with her...The pink-haired woman already had noticed that he had a crush on her back then, or rather the others have told her this and teased with it, but she thought it was just a typical teenage phase and that it would go away again. But she had been wrong. This guy loved her so much that he's waited ten years for her! Any normal guy would have given up long ago and would've grabbed someone else.

„Hope, I—", began Lightning, but Hope put two fingers on their lips so that she couldn't speak more. „Tell me, when this is over, okay? Please...", he said, and looked almost pleadingly at her. He wanted to keep the hope that she would accept him. If she would reject him here and now, he could possibly not concentrate himself on the battle, with all the pain...Lightning understood and nodded. She had to think about it anyway. Even though she felt strange when she came near him, but that couldn't possibly be love right? Although her heart beat ten times faster than normal...Maybe she should wait until she could talk to Serah? Just the thought of it let her hear her little sister squeal in her mind. _„Oh my God, Claire! You're in love with Hope?"_, she would say and would squeal even louder.

_„I'm so psyched for you! I'm glad that you finally have found your happiness!"_ Lightning would roll her eyes then and tell her that she hasn't answered him yet and that she's not sure about it. _„What, you haven't told him yet? You have to catch up soon! Even if he's waited ten years for you, he won't be able to wait for you forever! And you can trust me when I tell you that this is definitely __love! I've felt the same way before I was with Snow."_, she would say, and grin at her.

Lightning would probably change the subject and ask why she had to choose Snow of all people. _„Don't change the subject, Miss!"_, she would say and then look at her sternly. _„This is about you __and Hope and not about Snow and me! You can really trust me! Just tell him that you love him! You won't regret it!"_ And then the conversation would probably be over. Then she would think about it a few days and then answer him, just as Serah has told her, because she realized that she was really right. Like always...

Lightning's thoughts were interrupted when Mog flew between them and talked. „There's Caius, kupo!", she said and pointed to the beach, just outside the city. Caius was in the water, carrying something...or rather someone. „Is that Yeul?", asked Hope, as they all tried to see what's going on there. „I think so.", said Lightning and put a hand on the railing. The violet-haired put the farseer into the water and watched as she vanished. Then monster came out of the water that flew directly to the city. The Monsters of Valhalla made themselves ready for battle and attacked them. Caius turned around and saw directly at the two warriors. Then he took the hilt of his sword and slowly took it off his back. The eye on the handle opened and dark magic came out of it and Caius went in his fighting stance. Lightning then summoned her gunblade, the one the goddess gave her, by swinging her arm sideways. „The final blow is mine, got it?", said Lightning, her gaze was fixed on Caius. „Okay.", said Hope and grabbed Mog, which was transformed into the bow.

„Stick with the plan and follow me then.", she said before she let her crystal appear, threw it up and jumped over the railing. In mid-flight she destroyed the crystal. „Odin!", she called as she fell into the depths and a few moments later her faithful Eidolon appeared. Odin transformed into his Gestalt Mode and caught Lightning in the air. Lightning sat down on his back, as it jumped over the rooftops and landed on the ground.

Hope also let his crystal appear, but since Alexander isn't good for transportation, he thought of another Eidolon, which would be more useful. He jumped over the railing, threw up the crystal and destroyed it with an arrow. As ice came out of the crystal, Hope knew that it really worked. The ice orb cracked and a lighter version of the Shiva sisters, Stiria and Nix, appeared and fell with Hope into the depths. He held onto one sister, and moments later they transformed and became a motorcycle.  
Hope was lucky that the bike was able to fly, so he flew comfortably over the city. He remembered exactly when he first sat on this bike...He fell down. But that was only because of Snow's driving skills. Hope remained in the background and cast various defensive spells on Lightning and himself, while Lightning was riding directly to Caius.

„Case of the wandering comet. I summon thee!", said Caius and raised the sword. From the tip of that sword appeared a purple beam of light to the sky and the familiar summon symbol appeared. And then a giant comet fell down slowly. At the same time, pieces of the earth flew up to the sky. Lightning stopped and looked up to Caius, who stood on a floating earth piece. „Go!", said Lightning and let Odin turn in the direction of an earth piece, that wasn't so high up and let him jump on it.  
Odin jumped from one earth piece to another and also dodged the small meteorites that fell from the sky. But then Odin and Lightning were hit. Odin disappeared and Lightnings gunblade flew away and stuck on one of these earth pieces. „Lightning!", called Hope, as he saw what had happened. He was about to go to her, but then he saw that Lightning was perfectly fine. She held onto the bottom of an earth piece, then jumped to the gunblade. She took her gunblade and after she made a couple of somersaults, she pushed off and flew so high that she was above Caius.

Caius attacked her with his magic wave, but Lightning diverted the attack with her gunblade to the comet and destroyed it. Then she landed behind Caius and they stood back to back. „Hmph impressive.", said Caius and didn't turn around. „Save it.", replied Lightning and stood up slowly. Then, they quickly turned around and attacked each other.

In the meantime, Hope climbed off the bike and the Shiva sisters transformed back into their original form. „Go!", he ordered and the Shiva sisters stormed into battle. They flew directly to Caius and attacked him with their ice magic. The violet-haired man pushed Lightning away and turned to the Eidolon. He couldn't react in time and was frozen. Nix flew to him to attack him again, but he freed himself from the ice and grabbed her on her neck. „Embrace the terror.", he said, while looking at her darkly. Stiria flew to him and wanted to help Nix, but then he threw Nix to her and with a final blow, he defeated them.

Lightning fell into depths, but then she summoned Odin again, who caught her in his Gestalt Mode. They landed on the ground and Lightning let Odin keep running, as she saw that Caius followed her in his Bahamuth shape. Hope then summoned Alexander. He climbed on his hands and got ready. „Do it!", he ordered, and then the Eidolon threw him through the air, directly to Caius. Then Alexander transformed and attacked Caius from distance.

Hope landed precisely on his back and stabbed him with his sword. The Bahamuth roared in pain and rage and tried to get rid of Hope, but he pushed the sword deeper into its back and clung to it, not to fall down. Caius' attempts to get rid of him was in vain, while he was still attacked by Lightning and Alexander with thunder spells and rockets.

Caius ignored the pain and dodged the attacks. He flew right in front of Lightning and transformed and attacked her with Megaflare. Lightning let Odin jump on the crystals and rode back to the city. They rode up on a couple of steel beams and Lightning took Odin's twin blades. „Come here!", yelled the pink-haired woman provokingly at the Bahamuth, that flew right next to her. Hope was still on his back and Lightning looked down. „Hope! Jump off!", she exclaimed as she jumped from Odin herself, directly to Caius.

Hope trusted her and jumped off the Bahamuth. After he fell a few meters, he was caught by Alexander, who was back in its normal form. „Thank you.", he said, while looking up at Lightning, who attacked him with Zentatsuken. Lightning landed back on Odin's back and rode to the top. The Bahamuth flew away and was out of her sight. „What's he up to...?", she asked herself and let Odin jump up, as they reached the highest point. Her eyes widened when she saw that the Bahamuth was in front of her and attacked her with Megaflare. She had no chance to dodge and was hit.

„Take me up there!", ordered Hope and as before, Alexander threw him up. Hope landed on an upper platform and looked that Odin, who was in his normal form, held Lightning in his arms and came down to him. They also had a protective shield around them. The Eidolon put her gently on the ground before he disappeared. Then Caius, who was in his true form again, floated down and landed in front of them. They went into their fighting stances and waited a moment, until the other was doing something.

Caius concentrated dark magic on his left hand and touched the back of his sword and the attack came out of the eye. Lightning stood in front of Hope and blocked the attack with her shield, then she shot at him and then reflected his attack. Caius was hit and pushed by several steel beams, until he finally landed. Lightning looked over her shoulder at Hope and nodded. A sign that he should follow her.

Hope nodded back and together they jumped down the platforms and came closer to Caius. The many broken steel beam fell directly on Caius, who got up and looked them. „I must thank you. Finally, I've met some equal opponents.", he said and then looked at the broken parts. „Forces of chaos, bend to my will." His eyes glowed red and then they were all wrapped in a force field, so everything came to a standstill. And apparently there was no gravity there, because as they got closer they were to meet headfirst. „But in here I have an advantage over you. I can control the chaos that surrounds Valhalla.", said Caius, and went back into his fighting stance. „Giving up?"

„And what do you dream at night?", asked Hope and went with Lightning in their fighting stance. Then Caius jumped to them, ready to attack. Lightning got ready. „Come and die.", she said. „We shall see.", he replied and struck with his giant sword. Lightning blocked the attack and let him where he was. Hope, who ducked under him, attacked him with a Ruinga spell and pushed him away. Caius landed on his feet and the two followed them. All three were preparing a magic attack. Lightning glanced at Hope, to tell him that he should start.

Hope understood and attacked Caius again with Ruinga before it was Lightnings turn. „That's it. Say goodbye.", said Lightning and attacked him with a gravita spell. The many broken parts around them gathered around Caius and trapped him. Caius threw everything away from him and attacked them again. Lightning pushed Hope aside and jumped towards Caius. Then Hope remembered what he had to do and cast defensive spells on Lightning, to make her stronger. Caius and Lightning blocked their attacks with their swords and then Lightning attacked him with her special attack Army of One. She pushed away Caius' sword and attacked him with eleven quick and powerful blows.

Then she appeared behind him. „You're finished Caius!" she yelled and repeated the attack again. At the last stroke she pushed him away and Caius landed hard on one of the steel beam. Then the force field vanished and everything that remained in the air, fell down directly to Caius. Lightning and Hope jumped to another platform to avoid being hit. „Is he...?", asked Hope. „No, I don't think so. That would be too easy.", said Lightning and made herself ready again. Moments later, Caius returned into his Bahamuth shape shot into the air. „You see?" Lightning took her pink, rose-shaped crystal again and jumped off the steel beams. „Follow me!", she said as she destroyed the crystal mid-air.

Hope jumped down with her and they were caught in flight by a white Bahamuth, that Lightning just summoned. Both Bahamuths were in their Gestalt Mode and flew through the air. During that flight they attacked and dodged their attacks and it seemed to have no end. „Do you have a plan?", asked Hope. „Yes. Tell Alexander to attack him. We need to get him to the ground." Hope did what he was told, moments later, Alexander changed back and attacked Caius with rockets again. Lightning then turn Bahamuth around and attack him with Megaflare. Caius' Bahamuth was defeated then and made a crash landing.

Lightning and Hope off the Bahamuth, as it flew close enough to the ground and the fight continued on the beach again. But instead to face the human Caius, three Bahamuths appeared. A gold, a red and a purple one. The three Bahamuths flew up and attacked them with Terraflare, but Alexander protected them from the attack and didn't even get a scratch himself. Alexander turned back to its normal shape and threw the two up to a still hovering earth part, so that they could attack the Bahamuths.

The Bahamuths flew to them and attacked. The red and gold one attacked first and protected the purple one, who was behind them. „You'll take care of the golden one.", said Lightning and attacked the red Bahamuth. „Okay!", he said and attacked the golden one. To kill these two Bahamuths was the lightest part of this whole battle and now they stood in front of the purple one, aka Caius. They attacked him alternately head-on and with magic, and Alexander also attacked him and hit him many times.

Caius flew higher and gained a lot of energy to its mouth in order to prepare his attack Megaflare. „Light!" Hope pushed the pink-haired woman out of the way and it was hit by his attack instead, while Lightning escaped unscathed. „Hope!", called Lightning and looked at the silver-haired man, who lay motionless on the ground. Lightning healed him as best she could and stood in front of him to protect him. The Bahamuth came back down again and was within her reach again.

Hope woke up and saw that Lightning ran to the purple Bahamuth. She attacked him several times with her Gunblade and held him at bay. Meanwhile, Hope healed himself a few times and then stood up. The Bahamuth attacked Lightning with his claw. Lightning could block the attack though, but was pushed away. Hope caught her and held her tightly in his arms. „Are you okay, Light?", he asked anxiously and let her go again. „I should ask you the same.", she replied and stood beside him and didn't let Caius out of her sight.

„Everything's fine." Then the red and golden Bahamuth appeared again. But instead of attacking the two, all three flew to Alexander and attacked him with Terraflare. Since Alexander had no time to protect himself, he was defeated. „The purple Bahamuth is very weak. If we attack together, he is quickly defeated.", said Lightning, as the Bahamuths flew back to them. Hope nodded and immediately attacked with Lightning the red and gold Bahamuth. Just like in the beginning, the two were quickly defeated and Lightning and Hope were getting ready for the final blow.

The two ran towards him. The Bahamuth attacked them with his claw, but the two jumped on it, pushed themselves off and jumped directly to him. Before it gained the opportunity to ward them off, Lightning and Hope slashed at him and landed softly on the ground. The Bahamuth then vanished and Caius reappeared in his human form. He floated to the ground and he didn't seem to be out of breath.

Since the fight didn't help and because Hope had no idea what Lightning has planned, he thought that they perhaps could talk about it. „Caius. Ask what Yeul wants. I'm sure...Every Yeul wanted to see a happy future, where people can live in peace. And they all wanted to stay with you. She seems to like you very much, so they doesn't mind to be reborn again, because she knows exactly that she'll be with you in their next life."

Caius was silent for a moment, but then he looked at them darkly again and attacked them. They dodged his energy wave. „Haven't you been listening to me?" He got no answer and Caius attacked him again. „He won't listen to you! Draw his attention on you, it's time to end this!", said Lightning, while Hope nodded and attacked him with arrows.

Caius blocked the arrows and attacked with his giant sword. The silver-haired man blocked the attack. „Now!", said Lightning. Hope knew what she meant, and pushed him away. Just as Caius was off-guard Lightning and stabbed him into his heart. Dark energy came out of the heart and Caius just smiled. „Congratulations, you've killed the goddess."

„Wrong." The two looked questioningly at Lightning and Mog, who felt that the fight is over, turned back. „The goddess gave me this weapon. It'll absorb Etros power. Since Etros power transfers to the gunblade, she won't die. But you will.", she said. „Hmph, not bad.", he said, grinning slightly and as the gunblade lit up, Lightning pulled it out of his body. Caius fell to the ground and remained motionless.

After Caius vanished several time gates appeared. „You've solved the last paradox, kupo.", said Mog. Then the last gate appeared in front of them and showed Snow and Serah. „This leads us to Academia 500JS, kupo.", she informed. „Our friends are waiting there for us.", said Hope, while smiling at Lightning. She nodded, but turned around again, to the city of Valhalla. „Before we go there, I must speak with Etro. She surely wants her powers back.", said the warrior goddess, summoned Odin again and rode back alone to the sanctuary, while Mog and Hope waited.

Lightning entered the throne room, went down on one knee again and held the glowing gunblade up to the throne. „Etro. Your powers are in here, just like you said.", said Lightning and didn't move from the spot. She heard the beautiful and clear voice again and as the voice died down, she held the gunblade tightly in her hands. She nodded and bowed briefly. „Then I'll keep the Gunblade with your powers in honor.", she said. Etro told her that her powers were nowhere safer than with her and so she gave her not only a new weapon, but also the powers of a god.

Lightning went back to Odin and rod back to Hope and Mog, who waited impatiently. She descended from his back and looked at them. „She told me to keep it.", she said and went to the time gate. „She has much confidence in you, Light.", said Hope and followed her with Mog into the Historia Crux.

When the two left the Historia Crux again, they fell several meters in depth and their regular clothes reappeared. „Look! The heroes are back.", said Sazh over the speakers of the airship and flew right under them to catch them. „Nice catch!", said Hope, as he and Lightning landed on the airship. „Welcome back.", said Sazh, while Hope thanked him and looked at the crystallized Cocoon and saw, that it was still standing. „Cocoon will fall soon, right?", said Lightning, when she went to Hope and stopped beside him. „Yes."

„We saved Fang and Vanille, from the pillar, kid! Their crystals are intact.", informed Sazh, while Hope and Lightning were smiling. „Good. And who knows? Maybe they'll awake from their crystal stasis soon?", said the silver-haired man, as he imagined that the old l'Cie group could be together again. „Certainly.", said Lightning, whose gaze was fixed on the crystallized Cocoon.

Then they heard noises and saw that the pillar broke and parts of crystal fell off it. Then the whole pillar broke down and Cocoon fell. In the same time, the new Cocoon was activated and slowly ascended into the heaven. The pipes that held the new Cocoon kept falling off and moments later the new Cocoon was floating freely in the sky, while the old Cocoon hit the ground and shattered into many pieces. „Does the new Cocoon have a name?", asked Lightning, as they looked at the scenery closely. „Yes.", he answered and nodded, while he looked pridefully at the new Cocoon. He's glad that his plan went up so well. „This is our ark—our haven. It will be called "Bhunivelze" and it shall be the new home for the human race."

„How did you get the name?", asked Lightning curiously and put her hands on her hips. „My secret.", he answered with a grin, before he looked at her anxiously. „...Is everything okay with you?" Lightning knew that he meant the thing with the visions and nodded. „Yes. I'm fine.", she replied, while looking at him confidently. „By the way...", began Lightning, but then faltered for a moment.

„What is it?"

„Kupopo?" Hope and Mog looked at her intently and waited until she spoke again. „How come you're so red, kupo?", asked Mog teasingly and began to giggle. Lightning blushed even more, but this glare, she gave Mog was still frightening. Mog was silent and hid behind Hope. „Well, Hope. Now that everything's over, I can answer you.", said Lightning, this time with a stronger voice. Hope swallowed hard when he realized what she meant. But as he saw Lightning's smiling at him, he wasn't as worried as before.

Lightnings inner Serah was right...just like the real Serah would be, so she didn't think, but simply let her heart speak. „I love you too, Hope.", she said and kept smiling at him. Hope grinned back, but then frowned as he saw that something was wrong with her. Lightning got this stabbing headache again, with the only difference that it was much worse than usual.

Also the dizziness increased considerably. „No...No, no, no, not now!", said Hope, ran to her, held onto her shoulders and shook her slightly. „Light!" Then she saw another vision and Etros symbol appeared in her eyes. Mog also flew to them and looked at her anxiously. „Come on, Light! Snap out of it! No!" A few seconds later Etros symbol vanished. Lightning's eyes closed and she threatened to fall behind, but Hope quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Hope held her tightly, but her legs gave away and he went on his knees as well so that she could lie. He held her up on her shoulders and shook her a few times and when she showed no reaction, he knew exactly what had happened. Because they changed the future, she saw a vision, and wasted all her power...It was bad enough seeing his mother die. Now the woman he loves dies too? Hope hugged her tighter to him and closed his eyes firmly. „LIGHTNING!"

After a while, he opened his eyes again and looked at her face. It looked like she was asleep, or unconscious and he wished that this was the case. But he haven't felt a pulse nor her heartbeat...She was dead...then another airship came to them and on it were Snow and Serah, to greet the two. They jumped onto Sazhs airship and went to Hope, Mog and Lightning.

But they stopped when they saw that Lightning was in Hope's arms. Hope had turned his back to them, but they could almost feel the sadness that surrounded him. „...Hope?", began Snow quietly, to get his attention. Hope glanced over his shoulder to them slowly and shook his head, then looked back at Lightning. The two understood what he meant and looked at him in shock. „Oh my God...", said Serah softly, her hands covered her mouth. „But why...? You were safe! Everything was fine!", said Snow, who couldn't believe that his sister-in-law was dead.

„The future changed. It changed. If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outwards, up and down the time line. The seeress is forced to see it all.", said Hope sadly, while looking at Lightning. „You mean...she saw this vision?" The silver haired man nodded. „Yes. And it killed her." Just as Hope spoke Serah began to cry. Snow wanted to hug and comfort her, but she pushed him away and ran to Lightning.

She knelt down in front of her and shook her. „Come on, Lightning, don't do this to me! You can't die!" Lightning remained motionless. „Serah...", began Snow, but he said nothing more. What should he say? Everything will be okay? Then Serah broke down in tears and hugged her big sister. When Hope saw that a few drops fell on Lightnings cheek, he noticed that he was crying too. Even if he wanted to hold back the tears, they fell. Snow was standing behind them and fought to hold back the tears himself.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lightning woke up and found herself in Valhalla. _Why am I here...?_, she wondered and stood up. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her. It was a woman. She had long, golden hair and was wearing a white dress that reached to the floor. She also seemed to radiate and if Lightning hadn't seen Etros sign on her dress, she would never recognize this woman. „...Etro...?" The Goddess nodded and Lightning immediately bowed respectfully. „Arise, Lightning." Lightning did what she was told and looked at the goddess. Etro came closer to her and spoke again. „I'm sorry that my blessings are so terrible." Lightning was afraid that she'll address this and prepared herself to feel the wrath of the goddess, but to her surprise, she giggled. „Don't worry, I'm not angry. I just wanted to do something good to you." Lightning just nodded. „If you want I'll take you the ability to observe the time line."

„You would do that?" Etro nodded and smiled at her. „But I can not release Yeul from this. It's important to have a seeress on this world, but I could make sure that the visions won't weaken her."

„That would be great.", said Lightning and then felt that a certain magic left her. „But...I'm suddenly back in Valhalla...Does this mean I'm dead?", asked the pink-haired woman, while the goddess nodded. „I'm afraid so, dear. And although I shouldn't do this, I can send you back again." After she said this Lightning's eyes began to shine again. Etro gave her a second chance. She could live in the new future with her little sister, whose annoying going to be husband, a friend and his son and two friends who are still trapped in crystal and...Well, the man she loved.

„But allow me to bless you and your friends again. I'm sure you might need your magical skills and your Eidolon. I could allow you to maintain those skills, if you want. But of course you won't get the brands or a focus.", said the goddess, while Lightning thought for a moment. „Yes, this might be useful. But just bless me, first. I'm not sure if the others want it too."

„Of course. I will keep an eye on you. And I wanted you to see this last vision. What do you think of your future?"

„It's beautiful.", said the pink-haired woman and smiled at the goddess. Etro smiled back and opened a Temporal Rift. „Go to your home now. Your family and friends are waiting for you." Lightning nodded and went without another word into the Temporal Rift.

* * *

As Lightning regained consciousness again, she felt that someone hugged her and that some drops of water fell on her cheek. She opened her eyes and found himself in Hope's arms, who was totally devastated and wept. He had his eyes closed so he couldn't see that she was awake. On her left was Serah, who hugged her and also cried. „Why are you crying?", asked Lightning and pretended as if she didn't know that she died moments ago. Hope and Serah went instantly silent and looked into her eyes. „LIGHTNING!", exclaimed the two simultaneously and hugged her even tighter and cried more, this time from joy. „I thought you were..." Hopes voice cracked, but Lightning knew what he meant. „I told you...Nothing can kill me that easily. But if you continue to hug me this tight, I might go back to Valhalla."

„I knew that you're not dead, Lightning!", sobbed Serah and kept holding her. „I knew you would never leave me." Lightning patted her back lightly, to comfort her. „You're right, I would never do that.", she said, while smiling at her little sister. „Sis!", said Snow, and ran to them. He flinched, though, when Lightning gave him her dark glare. The blonde was astonished, as she suddenly began to smile. „This one time I let it pass."

Then Serah let go of her and helped her up. As soon as she stood upright she was embraced by Hope, Serah, Snow and Mog. „Tell me...What did you actually see?", asked Hope, as they let go of her again. „You will see.", she said and smiled at him. „I only say one thing: It'll be great."

„Um, Light? I, uh...wanted to ask you, if..." Lightning knew what he meant before he said it. Apparently they knew each other long enough to understand each other without words. She took a step closer to him, pulled him by the collar down to him and kissed him. Hope was shocked at first, but then he closed his eyes and kissed her back. As Serah suddenly squealed loudly, she pulled back and looked at Snows and Serahs shocked but happy faces. „I can't believe it! You are together?", asked Serah excitedly and hugged her sister and Hope again as she nodded. „I'm so glad for you two!"

„Congratulations.", said Snow and grinned at the two widely. „I knew that this would happen, kupo.", said Mog and giggled. „So.", began Hope and looked at Bhunivelze. „I guess it's time to go home, right?" The others nodded and followed his gaze. „Yes.", agreed Lightning and looked at Bhunivelze with a smile on her face. „Let's go home."

**A.N.** So, this was the first of the 3 endings I wrote. As you read the winner is the Happy Endingx3 thank goodness. To write this chappy I had to listen to „Heart of Chaos" over and over again! So that I can keep writing and being able to concentrate on these battle scenes. And I can tell you it was horrible! There are some times where writing fighting scenes are the worst thing ever! Especially when they have to be this long... I thought it's a good idea to not tell you what Lightning saw, so that you can imagine yourself what could happen in their future. Besides I used Cosmos' (Dissidia) looks for Etro, 'cause I think Cosmos looks really beautiful and I don't really know how Etro looks likexD (I know there's a pic from Amano, but it looks...ugly) The reason why Sazh and Dajh disappeared in 010AF and suddenly appear in 500AF is just like in the game. They flew into a Temporal Rift and found themselves in Serendipity. (I didn't really want Hope and Light to be in this world, 'cause I thought it's pointless to use Serendipity) Btw, If you want, I could write a Sequel. I don't think it's necessary, but if you really want a Sequel please tell me and I'm gonna make plans how to continue.^^

We'll see each other in the other two endings! And **PLEASE REVIEW**! (Next update in one week from now)


	10. Bad Ending: Valhalla

**A.N.** Here's the Bad Ending! Even though the battle and almost everything else is the same as in my original Ending, there are some changes in there, so you should read everything, to see what changes I've made and how it came to this ending

**Time Traveler**

Bad Ending: Valhalla

Lightning and Hope left the Historia Crux and found themselves in a dark place. But they couldn't look at their surroundings, because they fell several meters in depth. Lightning turned around so that she could fall head over heels and lay back the arms and legs. Then she opened her arms and legs to fall more slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw what was running up to them. „Odin.", called the pink-haired woman before the horse jumped up and caught her.

Lightning sat down on his back and then caught Hope and Mog, who sat down behind her. „What's Odin doing here?", asked the silver-haired man, as he wrapped his arms around Lightning's hip and Mog clung to his shoulder. „Maybe he wants to help us?", suggested Lightning. „Perhaps the goddess sent him to us, kupo?"  
„Could be.", said Hope, while looking at his surroundings. „Is that...Valhalla?"

„Yes, kupo." Odin jumped over the roofs of houses, directly to the center of the city. There was a huge sanctuary, perhaps the goddess resided there. Everything around them looked bleak. The sky was black and the earth didn't look better. However, there was enough light to see everything. „I can't believe that we really are in the invisible realm.", said Hope and strengthened his grip on Lightning. „Excited?", asked the pink-haired woman, but didn't look at him. „Yes. By the way...Where is Caius?"

„Who knows..." When they reached the sanctuary, they descended from Odin. The Eidolon disappeared and the three went on. It was as if something would pull them to a special place and then entered a large open room with an empty throne, which was standing on crystals. They went closer and stood in front of the throne. None of them said something and Lightning and Hope held out their hands towards the throne. Then they both saw a vision of what will happen to the world if they can't stop Caius.

The people in the world would suffer terribly, in the end everyone would die, one by another, until the last. They could even feel the suffering of the people and Lightning even escaped a tear. Then their clothes vanished and a silver shining armor appeared in their place. Lightning's armor was a little shorter and more revealing than Hopes and he thought it looked very similar to a Valkyries armor. And on her left side hung a lot of white feathers and covered her entire left leg.

Then the two of them knelt down on one knee. The Goddess Etro blessed them again and made them her champions. Through the blessing they got back all of their l'Cie abilities, in other words, their magic was stronger and they could summon their Eidolon again. As an extra they couldn't just summon their own, but also another Eidolon. The two rose and left the throne room again. Caius was near, but for now they should rest. „Hope?"  
„Yes, Light?"

„In your dream world I've heard that you never had a girlfriend." Hope swallowed, but nodded. „That's right."

„And that you're in love."

„Yes."

„May I ask who it is and why you've never told her?" Hope was silent for a while. He didn't know what to say. Should he just tell her? Hope shook his head. No. He wasn't ready to tell her. „I don't want to talk about it now...", he said, trying to calm himself down. Lightning just nodded. „Okay." What Lightning also noticed was that all his memories kinda always had to do with her somehow. This was weird and she's going to find out sooner or later. But first they must defeat Caius and save the future. „Then let's get to the most important thing. How do we beat Caius?", asked Lightning, while Hope and Mog thought. „Good question, kupo..."

„How do you defeat an immortal?", murmured Hope, while thinking with the others. „His heart. That seems to be his only weak point."

„No.", said Lightning and shook her head. „That's what will Caius wants. The heart is a manifestation of Etro. If it stops beating, the goddess will die with him and his plan's succeeded."

„Okay...bad idea...", said Hope thoughtfully. „Let's consider a strategy first.", said the pink-haired woman and looked at them as seriously as the sergeant she once was. „Hope, I want you to attack from a distance, I need your backing."

„But—!"

„You're solely responsible for the cure, if necessary. You know that your healing magic is stronger than mine. I also want you to cast defensive magic on me, to increase my attack, defense, and magic power."

„Will do..."

„Summon Alexander and give me backing. I'll take care of Caius, so I'm counting on you." When Lightning saw how disappointed he looked, she sighed. „What's the matter?", she asked, her voice was a touch softer. „I just want to fight by your side, Light, not somewhere in the background."

„Hope..." She sighed again and went on. „You have the most important task. In every struggle a good backing is essential for survival, you know that." Hope looked at her, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. „I know. But I also can give you backing right beside you! I know you're worried that something might happen to me, but I'm much stronger than back then!"

„I know that."

„Then don't let me fight in the background and let me protect you as well!" Lightning went on her tiptoes and looked more seriously at him. „I think you don't seem to know what tactical thinking is. Also, I wasn't done." Hope wanted just one time to have his way, but he flinched, as he saw the glare Lightning gave him. The normally gives this glare Snow, when he screw things up or calls her "sis".

„When you're done with everything and doesn't forget what I just said , you can move forward and fight with me." Then Hope looked happily at her. He'd gotten what he wanted and he didn't even had to put on his puppy-dog-look. „But stick with the plan, got it?"

„Sure! You can count on me!"

„We'll rest up for now and think of a plan now.", said the pink-haired woman and walked away. Hope wanted to follow her, but he chose to leave her alone. Then, once they rested, the two warriors met on a balcony, which was directly in front of the throne room and looked at the city of Valhalla. „Are you ready?", asked Lightning and broke the silence. Hope and Mog nodded and also looked at Valhalla. „It'll start soon."

„Uh...Light?"

„Yes?", asked Lightning, whose gaze was still fixed on the city. „Well...There's something I have to tell you before the fight starts..."

„And what?"

„Well...I...Where shall I start...?", mumbled Hope to himself and sighed. „How about the beginning?" Hope was silent for a moment, before he nodded and began to speak. „You know, when we've met for the first time...I thought you're just a callous, self-opinionated and mean soldier..."

„Thank you.", she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. „But...", he added and smiled a bit. „You're the exact opposite. I mean...Okay, who wouldn't be upset when you've just lost a family member...?" The two were silent for a while and remembered how they felt when they all landed on Lake Bresha. „You wanna know what I thought of you?", asked Lightning teasingly. „I know. A liability. A burden."

„Not forgetting a weak, timid, little child."

„Well thank you Lightning...", he said, pouting and playing hurt. Lightning leaned on the railing and kept looking at the city. „My attitude had changed over the time, however. When it came to magic, you were the strongest of us all and you became braver. Anyway, you wanted to tell me something else, right?" Hope swallowed hard when she came back to the original topic. „Where was I?", he asked sheepishly. „You said that I'm not what you thought in the beginning."

„Oh...What I wanna tell you is...uh..."

„Spit out already.", said Lightning impatiently, while looking at him now. Hope sighed and tried to calm his heart down, that beat now ten times faster. „That you're..."

„That I'm what, Hope?" Lightning knew that she put too much pressure, but if she doesn't do it, he would never get to the point. „That you're...the most selfless, nicest and...most beautiful woman that I ever got to know.", he said, and it turned bright red. Lightning opened her mouth to say something, but Hope interrupted her, before she could say anything.

„Let me finish, please." The Pink-haired woman closed her mouth again and nodded, while Hope went on. „And I know that I'm, theoretically, seven years younger than you...But now we're the same age...I mean...To come to the point...I love you, Lightning.", he said, while looking at her seriously. Lightning looked at him in shock, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Now it all made sense. Why he had no girlfriend, and why everything in his dream world had something to do with her...The pink-haired woman already had noticed that he had a crush on her back than, or rather the others have told her this and teased with it, but she thought it was just a typical teenage phase and that it would go away again. But she had been wrong. This guy loved her so much that he's waited ten years for her! Any normal guy would have given up long ago and would've grabbed someone else.

„Hope, I—", began Lightning, but Hope put two fingers on their lips so that she couldn't speak more. „Tell me, when this is over, okay? Please...", he said, and looked almost pleadingly at her. He wanted to keep the hope that she would accept him. If she would reject him here and now, he could possibly not concentrate himself on the battle, with all the pain...Lightning understood and nodded. She had to think about it anyway.

Even though she felt strange when she came near him, but that couldn't possibly be love right? Although her heart beat ten times faster than normal...Maybe she should wait until she could talk to Serah? Just the thought of it let her hear her little sister squeal in her mind. _„Oh my God, Claire! You're in love with Hope?"_, she would say and would squeal even louder.

_„I'm so psyched for you! I'm glad that you finally have found your happiness!"_ Lightning would roll her eyes then and tell her that she hasn't answered him yet and that she's not sure about it. _„What, you haven't told him yet? You have to catch up soon! Even if he's waited ten years for you, he won't be able to wait for you for ever! And you can trust me when I tell you that this is definitely love! I've felt the same way before I was with snow."_, she would say, and grin at her.

Lightning would probably change the subject and ask why she had to choose Snow of all people. _„Don't change the subject, Miss!"_, she would say and then look at her sternly. _„This is about you and Hope and not about Snow and me! You can really trust me! Just tell him that you love him! You won't regret it!"_ And then the conversation would probably be over. Then she would think about it a few days and then answer him, just as Serah has told her, because she realized that she was really right. Like always...

Lightning's thoughts were interrupted when Mog flew between them and talked. „There's Caius, kupo!", she said and pointed to the beach, just outside the city. Caius was in the water, carrying something...or rather someone. „Is that Yeul?", asked Hope, as they all tried to see what's going on there. „I think so.", said Lightning and put a hand on the railing. The violet-haired put the farseer into the water and watched as she vanished. Then monster came out of the water that flew directly to the city. The Monsters of Valhalla made themselves ready for battle and attacked them. Caius turned around and saw directly at the two warrior. Then he took the hilt of his sword and slowly took it off his back. The eye on the handle opened and dark magic came out of it and Caius went in his fighting stance. Lightning then summoned her gunblade, the one the goddess gave her, by swinging her arm sideways. „The final blow is mine, got it?", said Lightning, her gaze was fixed on Caius. „Okay.", said Hope and grabbed Mog, which was transformed into the bow.

„Stick with the plan and follow me then.", she said before she let her crystal appear, threw it up and jumped over the railing. In mid-flight she destroyed the crystal. „Odin!", she called as she fell into the depths and a few moments later her faithful Eidolon appeared. Odin transformed into his Gestalt Mode and caught Lightning in the air. Lightning sat down on his back, as it jumped over the rooftops and landed on the ground.

Hope also let his crystal appear, but since Alexander isn't good for transportation, he thought of another Eidolon, which would be more useful. He jumped over the railing, threw up the crystal and destroyed it with an arrow. As ice came out of the crystal, Hope knew that it really worked. The ice orb cracked and a lighter version of the Shiva sisters, Stiria and Nix, appeared and fell with Hope into the depths. He held onto one sister, and moments later they transformed and became a motorcycle.

Hope was lucky that the bike was able to fly, so he flew comfortably over the city. He remembered exactly when he first sat on this bike...He fell down. But that was only because of Snow's driving skills. Hope remained in the background and cast various defensive spells on Lightning and himself, while Lightning was riding directly to Caius. „Case of the wandering comet. I summon thee!", said Caius and raised the sword. From the tip of that sword appeared a purple beam of light to the sky and the familiar summon symbol appeared. And then a giant comet fell down slowly. At the same time, pieces of the earth flew up to the sky. Lightning stopped and looked up to Caius, who stood on a floating earth piece. „Go!", said Lightning and let Odin turn in the direction of an earth piece, that wasn't so high up and let him jump on it.

Odin jumped from one earth piece to another and also dodged the small meteorites that fell from the sky. But then Odin and Lightning were hit. Odin disappeared and Lightnings gunblade flew away and stuck on one of these earth pieces. „Lightning!", called Hope, as he saw what had happened. He was about to go to her, but then he saw that Lightning was perfectly fine. She held onto the bottom of an earth piece, then jumped to to the gunblade. She took her gunblade and after she made a couple of somersaults, she pushed off and flew so high that she was above Caius.

Caius attacked her with his magic wave, but Lightning diverted the attack with her gunblade to the comet and destroyed it. Then she landed behind Caius and they stood back to back. „Hmph impressive.", said Caius and didn't turn around. „Save it.", replied Lightning and stood up slowly. Then, they quickly turned around and attacked each other.

In the meantime, Hope climbed off the bike and the Shiva sisters transformed back into their original form. „Go!", he ordered and the Shiva sisters stormed into battle. They flew directly to Caius and attacked him with their ice magic. The violet-haired man pushed Lightning away and turned to the Eidolon. He couldn't react in time and was frozen. Nix flew to him to attack him again, but he freed himself from the ice and grabbed her on her neck. „Embrace the terror.", he said, while looking at her darkly. Stiria flew to him and wanted to help Nix, but then he threw Nix to her and with a final blow, he defeated them.

Lightning fell into depths, but then she summoned Odin again, who caught her in his Gestalt Mode. They landed on the ground and Lightning let Odin keep running, as she saw that Caius followed her in his Bahamuth shape. Hope then summoned Alexander. He climbed on his hands and got ready. „Do it!", he ordered, and then the Eidolon threw him through the air, directly to Caius. Then Alexander transformed and attacked Caius from distance.

Hope landed precisely on his back and stabbed him with his sword. The Bahamuth roared in pain and rage and tried to get rid of Hope, but he pushed the sword deeper into its back and clung to it, not to fall down. Caius' attempts to get rid of him was in vain, while he was still attacked by Lightning and Alexander with thunder spells and rockets.  
Caius ignored the pain and dodged the attacks. He flew right in front of Lightning and transformed and attacked her with Megaflare. Lightning let Odin jump on the crystals and rode back to the city. They rode up on a couple of steel beams and Lightning took Odin's twin blades. „Come here!", yelled the pink-haired woman provokingly at the Bahamuth, that flew right next to her. Hope was still on his back and Lightning looked down. „Hope! Jump off!", she exclaimed as she jumped from Odin herself, directly to Caius.

Hope trusted her and jumped off the Bahamuth. After he fell a few meters, he was caught by Alexander, who was back in its normal form. „Thank you.", he said, while looking up at Lightning, who attacked him with Zentatsuken. Lightning landed back on Odin's back and rode to the top. The Bahamuth flew away and was out of her sight. „What's he up to...?", she asked herself and let Odin jump up, as they reached the highest point. Her eyes widened when she saw that the Bahamuth was in front of her and attacked her with Megaflare. She had no chance to dodge and was hit.

„Take me up there!", ordered Hope and as before, Alexander threw him up. Hope landed on an upper platform and looked that Odin, who was in his normal form, held Lightning in his arms and came down to him. They also had a protective shield around them. The Eidolon put her gently on the ground before he disappeared. Then Caius, who was in his true form again, floated down and landed in front of them. They went into their fighting stances and waited a moment, until the other was doing something.

Caius concentrated dark magic on his left hand and touched the back of his sword and the attack came out of the eye. Lightning stood in front of Hope and blocked the attack with her shield, then she shot at him and then reflected his attack. Caius was hit and pushed by several steel beams, until he finally landed. Lightning looked over her shoulder at Hope and nodded. A sign that he should follow her. Hope nodded back and together they jumped down the platforms and came closer to Caius. The many broken steel beam fell directly on Caius, who got up and looked them. „I must thank you. Finally, I've met some equal opponents.", he said and then looked at the broken parts.

„Forces of chaos, bend to my will." His eyes glowed red and then they were all wrapped in a force field, so everything came to a standstill. And apparently there was no gravity there, because as they got closer they were to meet headfirst. „But in here I have an advantage over you. I can control the chaos that surrounds Valhalla.", said Caius, and went back into his fighting stance. „Giving up?"

„And what do you dream at night?", asked Hope and went with Lightning in their fighting stance. Then Caius jumped to them, ready to attack. Lightning got ready. „Come and die.", she said. „We shall see.", he replied and struck with his giant sword. Lightning blocked the attack and let him where he was. Hope, who ducked under him, attacked him with a Ruinga spell and pushed him away. Caius landed on his feet and the two followed them. All three were preparing a magic attack. Lightning glanced at Hope, to tell him that he should start.

Hope understood and attacked Caius again with Ruinga before it was Lightnings turn. „That's it. Say goodbye.", said Lightning and attacked him with a gravita spell. The many broken parts around them gathered around Caius and trapped him. Caius threw everything away from him and attacked them again. Lightning pushed Hope aside and jumped towards Caius. Then Hope remembered what he had to do and cast defensive spells on Lightning, to make her stronger. Caius and Lightning blocked their attacks with their swords and then Lightning attacked him with her special attack Army of One. She pushed away Caius' sword and attacked him with eleven quick and powerful blows.

Then she appeared behind him. „You're finished Caius!" she yelled and repeated the attack again. At the last stroke she pushed him away and Caius landed hard on one of the steel beam. Then the force field vanished and everything that remained in the air, fell down directly to Caius. Lightning and Hope jumped to another platform to avoid being hit. „Is he...?", asked Hope. „No, I don't think so. That would be too easy.", said Lightning and made herself ready again. Moments later, Caius returned into his Bahamuth shape shot into the air. „You see?" Lightning took er pink, rose-shaped crystal again and jumped off the steel beams. „Follow me!", she said as she destroyed the crystal mid-air.

Hope jumped down with her and they were caught in flight by a white Bahamuth, that Lightning just summoned. Both Bahamuths were in their Gestalt Mode and flew through the air. During that flight they attacked and dodged their attacks and it seemed to have no end. „Do you have a plan?", asked Hope. „Yes. Tell Alexander to attack him. We need to get him to the ground." Hope did what he was told, moments later, Alexander changed back and attacked Caius with rockets again. Lightning then turn Bahamuth around and attack him with Megaflare. Caius' Bahamuth was defeated then and made a crash landing.

Lightning and Hope off the Bahamuth, as it flew close enough to the ground and the fight continued on the beach again. But instead to face the human Caius, three Bahamuths appeared. A gold, a red and a purple one. The three Bahamuths flew up and attacked them with Terraflare, but Alexander protected them from the attack and didn't even get a scratch himself. Alexander turned back to its normal shape and threw the two up to a still hovering earth part, so that they could attack the Bahamuths.

The Bahamuths flew to them and attacked. The red and gold one attacked first and protected the purple one, who was behind them. „You'll take care of the golden one.", said Lightning and attacked the red Bahamuth. „Okay!", he said and attacked the golden one. To kill these two Bahamuths was the lightest part of this whole battle and now they stood in front of the purple one, aka Caius. They attacked him alternately head-on and with magic, and Alexander also attacked him and hit him many times.

Caius flew higher and gained a lot of energy to its mouth in order to prepare his attack Megaflare. „Light!" Hope pushed the pink-haired woman out of the way and it was hit by his attack instead, while Lightning escaped unscathed. „Hope!", called Lightning and looked at the silver-haired man, who lay motionless on the ground. Lightning healed him as best she could and stood in front of him to protect him. The Bahamuth came back down again and was within her reach again.

Hope woke up and saw that Lightning ran to the purple Bahamuth. She attacked him several times with her Gunblade and held him at bay. Meanwhile, Hope healed himself a few times and then stood up. The Bahamuth attacked Lightning with his claw. Lightning could block the attack though, but was pushed away. Hope caught her and held her tightly in his arms. „Are you okay, Light?", he asked anxiously and let her go again. „I should ask you the same.", she replied and stood beside him and didn't let Caius out of her sight.

„Everything's fine." Then the red and golden Bahamuth appeared again. But instead of attacking the two, all three flew to Alexander and attacked him with Terraflare. Since Alexander had no time to protect himself, he was defeated. „The purple Bahamuth is very weak. If we attack together, he is quickly defeated.", said Lightning, as the Bahamuths flew back to them. Hope nodded and immediately attacked with Lightning the red and gold Bahamuth. Just like in the beginning, the two were quickly defeated and Lightning and Hope were getting ready for the final blow.

The two ran towards him. The Bahamuth attacked them with his claw, but the two jumped on it, pushed themselves off and jumped directly to him. Before it gained the opportunity to ward them off, Lightning and Hope slashed at him and landed softly on the ground. The Bahamuth then vanished and Caius reappeared in his human form. He floated to the ground and he didn't seem to be out of breath.

Since the fight didn't help, Hope thought that they perhaps could talk about it. „Caius. Ask what Yeul wants. I'm sure...Every Yeul wanted to see a happy future, where people can live in peace. And they all wanted to stay with you. She seems to like you very much, so they doesn't mind to be reborn again, because she knows exactly that she'll be with you in their next life."

Caius was silent for a moment, but then he looked at them darkly again and attacked them. They dodged his energy wave. „Haven't you been listening to me?" He got no answer and Caius attacked him again. „He won't listen to you! It's time to end this!", said Lightning, while Hope nodded and attacked him with arrows. Caius blocked the arrows and attacked with his giant sword, while he blocked the attack. He pushed him away and held the sword directly at his heart, but didn't stab. Caius raised his hands and waited for Hope to bring an end to him, but he did nothing. „Forget it.", said Hope, remaining where he is. „I'm not going to kill you." Caius snorted and held his sword. „I think you'll do it.", he said, holding it firmly while Hope wanted to withdraw his sword. Then Caius stabbed himself into his heart.

A dark energy came out and Hope pulled out the sword, while Caius fell to the ground and remained motionless. Hope was still in shock and stared at Caius, who vanished slowly. He only hoped that what Caius said, would not arrive...After Caius vanished several time gates appeared. „You've solved the last paradox, kupo.", said Mog. Then the last gate appeared in front of them and showed Snow and Serah. „This leads us to Academia 500JS, kupo.", she informed. „Our friends are waiting there for us.", said Hope, while smiling at Lightning. The pink-haired woman nodded and went with him and Mog through the gate.

When the two left the Historia Crux again, they fell several meters in depth and their regular clothes reappeared. „Look! The heroes are back.", said Sazh over the speakers of the airship and flew right under them to catch them. „Nice catch!", said Hope, as he and Lightning landed on the airship. „Welcome back.", said Sazh, while Hope thanked him and looked at the crystallized Cocoon and saw, that it was still standing. „Cocoon will fall soon, right?", said Lightning, when she went to Hope and stopped beside him. „Yes."

„We saved Fang and Vanilla, from the pillar, kid! Their crystals are intact.", informed Sazh, while Hope and Lightning were smiling. „Good. And who knows? Maybe they'll awake from their crystal stasis soon?", said the silver-haired, as he imagined that the old l'Cie group could be together again. „Certainly.", said Lightning, whose gaze was fixed on the crystallized Cocoon.

Then they heard noises and saw the pillar broke and parts of crystal fell off from it. Then the whole pillar broke down and Cocoon fell. In the same time, the new Cocoon activated and slowly ascended into the heaven. The pipes that held the new Cocoon kept falling off and moments later the new Cocoon was floating freely in the sky, while the old Cocoon hit the ground and shattered into many pieces. „Does the new Cocoon have a name?", asked Lightning, as they looked at the scenery closely. „Yes.", he answered and nodded, while he looked pridefully at the new Cocoon. He's glad that his plan went up so well. „This is our ark—our haven. It will be called "Bhunivelze" and it shall be the new home of the human race."

„How did you get the name?", asked Lightning curiously and put her hands on her hips. „My secret.", he answered with a grin, before he looked at her anxiously. „...Is everything okay with you?" Lightning knew that he meant the thing with the visions and nodded. „Yes. I'm fine.", she replied, while looking at him confidently. „By the way...", began Lightning, but then faltered for a moment. „What is it?"

„Kupopo?" Hope and Mog looked at her intently and waited until she spoke again. „How come you're so red, kupo?", asked Mog teasingly and began to giggle. Lightning blushed even more, but this killer look, she gave Mog was frightened. Mog was silent and hid behind Hope. „Well, Hope. Now that everything's over, I can answer you.", said Lightning, this time with a stronger voice. Hope swallowed hard when he realized what she meant. But as he saw Lightning smiling at him, he wasn't as worried as before.

Lightnings inner Serah was right...just like the real Serah would be, so she didn't think, but simply let her hearts speak. „I love you too, Hope.", she said and smiled at him further. Hope grinned back, but then frowned as he saw that something was wrong with her. Lightning got back this stabbing headache, with the only difference that it was much worse than usual.

Also the dizziness increased considerably. Then she saw another vision and Etros symbol appeared in her eyes. „No...No, no, no, not now!", said Hope, ran to her, held onto her shoulders and shook her slightly. „Light!" Mog also flew to them and looked at her anxiously. „Come on, Light! Snap out of it! No!"A few seconds later Etros symbol vanished. Lightning's eyes closed and she threatened to fall behind, but Hope quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Hope held kept her tightly, but her legs gave away and he went on his knees as well so that she could lie. He held her up on her shoulders and shook her a few times and when she showed no reaction, he knew exactly what had happened. Because they changed the future, she saw a vision, and wasted all her power...It was bad enough seeing his mother die. Now the woman he loves dies too? Hope pressed close to him and closed his eyes firmly. „LIGHTNING!"

After a while, he opened his eyes again and looked at her face. It looked like she was asleep, or unconscious and he wished that this was the case. But he haven't felt a pulse nor her heartbeat...She was dead...then another airship came to them and on it were Snow and Sara, to greet the two. They jumped onto Sazhs airship and went to Hope, Mog and Lightning.

But they stopped when they saw that Lightning was in Hope's arms. Hope had turned his back to them, but they could almost feel the sadness that surrounded him. „...Hope?", began Snow quietly, to get his attention. Hope glanced over his shoulder to them slowly and shook his head, then looked back to Lightning. The two understood what he meant and looked at him in shock. „Oh my God...", said Serah softly, her hands covered her mouth. „But why...? You were safe! Everything was fine!", said Snow, who couldn't believe that his sister-in-law was dead.

„The future changed. It changed. If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outwards, up and down the time line. The seeress if forced to see it all.", said Hope sadly, while looking at Lightning. „You mean...she saw this vision?" The silver haired man nodded. „Yes. And it killed her." Just as Hope spoke Serah began to cry. Snow wanted to hug and comfort her, but she pushed him away and ran to Lightning.

She knelt down in front of her and shook her. „Come on, Lightning, don't do this to me! You can't die!" Lightning remained motionless. „Serah...", began Snow, but he said no more. What should he say? Everything will be okay? Then Serah broke down in tears and hugged her big sister. When Hope saw that a few drops fell on Lightnings cheek, he noticed that he was crying too. Even if he wanted to hold back the tears, they fell. Snow was standing behind them and fought to hold back the tears himself.

A few moments later, the sky suddenly became dark, although not a single cloud was in the sky. Mogs crystal bobble went out and she fell to the ground ground. Snow caught the Moogle and held her in his arms. „The goddess...She is gone, kupo...", said Mog, before she lost consciousness. Hope remembered that Lightning said that his heart was a manifestation of Etro...Does this mean...„I killed...the goddess?", said Hope, with sheer terror in his voice.

Then they heard bells and saw that dark clouds appeared and also Etros script, which he also saw on the time gates and the Eidolon. After a small storm was raging, they saw the direction in which everything came from and stared at Valhalla...

_**To be continued...?**_

**A.N.** This was the sec of 3 Endings. As you saw I used the original Ending of XIII-2^^ Now you can chose if I shall write a Sequel to this. I have no problem with this, but I might need some time to get an idea.

**PLEASE REVIEW!** (Update in one week from now)


	11. Paradox Ending: Waking Nightmare

**A.N.** So this is the last chappy and this means that "Time Traveler" is officially over! Even though almost everything's the same as well, there are some changes in here too.

**Time Traveler**

Paradox Ending: Waking Nightmare

Lightning and Hope left the Historia Crux and found themselves in a dark place. But they couldn't look at their surroundings, because they fell several meters in depth. Lightning turned around so that she could fall head over heels and lay back the arms and legs. Then she opened her arms and legs to fall more slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw what was running up to them. „Odin.", called the pink-haired woman before the horse jumped up and caught her.

Lightning sat down on his back and then caught Hope and Mog, who sat down behind her. „What's Odin doing here?", asked the silver-haired man, as he wrapped his arms around Lightning's hip and Mog clung to his shoulder. „Maybe he wants to help us?", suggested Lightning. „Perhaps the goddess sent him to us, kupo?"  
„Could be.", said Hope, while looking at his surroundings. „Is that...Valhalla?"

„Yes, kupo." Odin jumped over the roofs of houses, directly to the center of the city. There was a huge sanctuary, perhaps the goddess resided there. Everything around them looked bleak. The sky was black and the earth didn't look better. However, there was enough light to see everything. „I can't believe that we really are in the invisible realm.", said Hope and strengthened his grip on Lightning. „Excited?", asked the pink-haired woman, but didn't look at him. „Yes. By the way...Where is Caius?"

„Who knows..." When they reached the sanctuary, they descended from Odin. The Eidolon disappeared and the three went on. It was as if something would pull them to a special place and then entered a large open room with an empty throne, which was standing on crystals. They went closer and stood in front of the throne. None of them said something and Lightning and Hope held out their hands towards the throne. Then they both saw a vision of what will happen to the world if they can't stop Caius.

The people in the world would suffer terribly, in the end everyone would die, one by another, until the last. They could even feel the suffering of the people and Lightning even escaped a tear. Then their clothes vanished and a silver shining armor appeared in their place. Lightning's armor was a little shorter and more revealing than Hopes and he thought it looked very similar to a Valkyries armor. And on her left side hung a lot of white feathers and covered her entire left leg.

Then the two of them knelt down on one knee. The Goddess Etro blessed them again and made them her champions. Through the blessing they got back all of their l'Cie abilities, in other words, their magic was stronger and they could summon their Eidolon again. As an extra they couldn't just summon their own, but also another Eidolon. The two rose and left the throne room again. Caius was near, but for now they should rest. „Hope?"

„Yes, Light?"

„In your dream world I've heard that you never had a girlfriend." Hope swallowed, but nodded. „That's right."

„And that you're in love."

„Yes."

„May I ask who it is and why you've never told her?" Hope was silent for a while. He didn't know what to say. Should he just tell her? Hope shook his head. No. He wasn't ready to tell her. „I don't want to talk about it now...", he said, trying to calm himself down. Lightning just nodded. „Okay." What Lightning also noticed was that all his memories kinda always had to do with her somehow. This was weird and she's going to find out sooner or later. But first they must defeat Caius and save the future. „Then let's get to the most important thing. How do we beat Caius?", asked Lightning, while Hope and Mog thought. „Good question, kupo..."

„How do you defeat an immortal?", murmured Hope, while thinking with the others. „His heart. That seems to be his only weak point."

„No.", said Lightning and shook her head. „That's what will Caius wants. The heart is a manifestation of Etro. If it stops beating, the goddess will die with him and his plan's succeeded."

„Okay...bad idea...", said Hope thoughtfully. „Let's consider a strategy first.", said the pink-haired woman and looked at them as seriously as the sergeant she once was. „Hope, I want you to attack from a distance, I need your backing."

„But—!"

„You're solely responsible for the cure, if necessary. You know that your healing magic is stronger than mine. I also want you to cast defensive magic on me, to increase my attack, defense, and magic power."

„Will do..."

„Summon Alexander and give me backing. I'll take care of Caius, so I'm counting on you." When Lightning saw how disappointed he looked, she sighed. „What's the matter?", she asked, her voice was a touch softer. „I just want to fight by your side, Light, not somewhere in the background."

„Hope..." She sighed again and went on. „You have the most important task. In every struggle a good backing is essential for survival, you know that." Hope looked at her, pouted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. „I know. But I also can give you backing right beside you! I know you're worried that something might happen to me, but I'm much stronger than back then!"

„I know that."

„Then don't let me fight in the background and let me protect you as well!" Lightning went on her tiptoes and looked more seriously at him. „I think you don't seem to know what tactical thinking is. Also, I wasn't done." Hope wanted just one time to have his way, but he flinched, as he saw the glare Lightning gave him. The normally gives this glare Snow, when he screw things up or calls her "sis".

„When you're done with everything and doesn't forget what I just said , you can move forward and fight with me." Then Hope looked happily at her. He'd gotten what he wanted and he didn't even had to put on his puppy-dog-look. „But stick with the plan, got it?"

„Sure! You can count on me!"

„We'll rest up for now and think of a plan now.", said the pink-haired woman and walked away. Hope wanted to follow her, but he chose to leave her alone. Hope and Mog went through the city of Valhalla and came back into the throne room. He didn't know if that's possible, but he had to talk to the Goddess. He went closer to the throne, and knelt down again. „Etro...I must ask you a favor. Since Caius immortal by your powers, it's impossible for us to defeat him, so I offer myself as a the next Guardian."

„What, kupo?" Hope ignored Mog and went on. „If it's really necessary, that a seeress and a guardian exist in the world, then so be it. Otherwise we can't stop Caius, so if you could give me the power, I'll take Caius place. I would be very grateful, because just as you, we want to save humanity. And I'm ready to protect Yeul or whoever the next seeress is.", said the silver-haired man and remained on the spot. Then, light shone down on him and feathers fell from the sky. Hope felt that a magic surrounded him and knew Etro gave him the necessary forces to become the next Guardian. He got up and left with Mog the throne room again, without another word. Then the two warriors met on a balcony, which was directly in front of the throne room and looked at the city of Valhalla. „Are you ready?", asked Lightning and broke the silence. Hope and Mog nodded and also looked at Valhalla. „It'll start soon."

„Uh...Light?"

„Yes?", asked Lightning, whose gaze was still fixed on the city. „Well...There's something I have to tell you before the fight starts..."

„And what?"

„Well...I...Where shall I start...?", mumbled Hope to himself and sighed. „How about the beginning?" Hope was silent for a moment, before he nodded and began to speak. „You know, when we've met for the first time...I thought you're just a callous, self-opinionated and mean soldier..."

„Thank you.", she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. „But...", he added and smiled a bit. „You're the exact opposite. I mean...Okay, who wouldn't be upset when you've just lost a family member...?" The two were silent for a while and remembered how they felt when they all landed on Lake Bresha. „You wanna know what I thought of you?", asked Lightning teasingly. „I know. A liability. A burden."

„Not forgetting a weak, timid, little child."

„Well thank you Lightning...", he said, pouting and playing hurt. Lightning leaned on the railing and kept looking at the city. „My attitude had changed over the time, however. When it came to magic, you were the strongest of us all and you became braver. Anyway, you wanted to tell me something else, right?" Hope swallowed hard when she came back to the original topic. „Where was I?", he asked sheepishly. „You said that I'm not what you thought in the beginning."

„Oh...What I wanna tell you is...uh..."

„Spit out already.", said Lightning impatiently, while looking at him now. Hope sighed and tried to calm his heart down, that beat now ten times faster. „That you're..."

„That I'm what, Hope?" Lightning knew that she put too much pressure, but if she doesn't do it, he would never get to the point. „That you're...the most selfless, nicest and...most beautiful woman that I ever got to know.", he said, and it turned bright red. Lightning opened her mouth to say something, but Hope interrupted her, before she could say anything.

„Let me finish, please." The Pink-haired woman closed her mouth again and nodded, while Hope went on. „And I know that I'm, theoretically, seven years younger than you...But now we're the same age...I mean...To come to the point...I love you, Lightning.", he said, while looking at her seriously. Lightning looked at him in shock, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Now it all made sense. Why he had no girlfriend, and why everything in his dream world had something to do with her...The pink-haired woman already had noticed that he had a crush on her back than, or rather the others have told her this and teased with it, but she thought it was just a typical teenage phase and that it would go away again. But she had been wrong. This guy loved her so much that he's waited ten years for her! Any normal guy would have given up long ago and would've grabbed someone else.

„Hope, I—", began Lightning, but Hope put two fingers on their lips so that she couldn't speak more. „Tell me, when this is over, okay? Please...", he said, and looked almost pleadingly at her. He wanted to keep the hope that she would accept him. If she would reject him here and now, he could possibly not concentrate himself on the battle, with all the pain...Lightning understood and nodded. She had to think about it anyway. Even though she felt strange when she came near him, but that couldn't possibly be love right? Although her heart beat ten times faster than normal...Maybe she should wait until she could talk to Serah? Just the thought of it let her hear her little sister squeal in her mind. _„Oh my God, Claire! You're in love with Hope?"_, she would say and would squeal even louder.

_„I'm so psyched for you! I'm glad that you finally have found your happiness!"_ Lightning would roll her eyes then and tell her that she hasn't answered him yet and that she's not sure about it. _„What, you haven't told him yet? You have to catch up soon! Even if he's waited ten years for you, he won't be able to wait for you for ever! And you can trust me when I tell you that this is definitely love! I've felt the same way before I was with snow."_, she would say, and grin at her.

Lightning would probably change the subject and ask why she had to choose Snow of all people. _„Don't change the subject, Miss!"_, she would say and then look at her sternly. _„This is about you and Hope and not about Snow and me! You can really trust me! Just tell him that you love him! You won't regret it!"_ And then the conversation would probably be over. Then she would think about it a few days and then answer him, just as Serah has told her, because she realized that she was really right. Like always...

Lightning's thoughts were interrupted when Mog flew between them and talked. „There's Caius, kupo!", she said and pointed to the beach, just outside the city. Caius was in the water, carrying something...or rather someone. „Is that Yeul?", asked Hope, as they all tried to see what's going on there. „I think so.", said Lightning and put a hand on the railing. The violet-haired put the farseer into the water and watched as she vanished. Then monster came out of the water that flew directly to the city. The Monsters of Valhalla made themselves ready for battle and attacked them. Caius turned around and saw directly at the two warrior. Then he took the hilt of his sword and slowly took it off his back. The eye on the handle opened and dark magic came out of it and Caius went in his fighting stance. Lightning then summoned her gunblade, the one the goddess gave her, by swinging her arm sideways. „The final blow is mine, got it?", said Lightning, her gaze was fixed on Caius. „Okay.", said Hope and grabbed Mog, which was transformed into the bow.

„Stick with the plan and follow me then.", she said before she let her crystal appear, threw it up and jumped over the railing. In mid-flight she destroyed the crystal. „Odin!", she called as she fell into the depths and a few moments later her faithful Eidolon appeared. Odin transformed into his Gestalt Mode and caught Lightning in the air. Lightning sat down on his back, as it jumped over the rooftops and landed on the ground. Hope also let his crystal appear, but since Alexander isn't good for transportation, he thought of another Eidolon, which would be more useful. He jumped over the railing, threw up the crystal and destroyed it with an arrow. As ice came out of the crystal, Hope knew that it really worked. The ice orb cracked and a lighter version of the Shiva sisters, Stiria and Nix, appeared and fell with Hope into the depths. He held onto one sister, and moments later they transformed and became a motorcycle.

Hope was lucky that the bike was able to fly, so he flew comfortably over the city. He remembered exactly when he first sat on this bike...He fell down. But that was only because of Snow's driving skills. Hope remained in the background and cast various defensive spells on Lightning and himself, while Lightning was riding directly to Caius.

„Case of the wandering comet. I summon thee!", said Caius and raised the sword. From the tip of that sword appeared a purple beam of light to the sky and the familiar summon symbol appeared. And then a giant comet fell down slowly. At the same time, pieces of the earth flew up to the sky. Lightning stopped and looked up to Caius, who stood on a floating earth piece. „Go!", said Lightning and let Odin turn in the direction of an earth piece, that wasn't so high up and let him jump on it.  
Odin jumped from one earth piece to another and also dodged the small meteorites that fell from the sky. But then Odin and Lightning were hit. Odin disappeared and Lightnings gunblade flew away and stuck on one of these earth pieces. „Lightning!", called Hope, as he saw what had happened. He was about to go to her, but then he saw that Lightning was perfectly fine. She held onto the bottom of an earth piece, then jumped to to the gunblade. She took her gunblade and after she made a couple of somersaults, she pushed off and flew so high that she was above Caius.

Caius attacked her with his magic wave, but Lightning diverted the attack with her gunblade to the comet and destroyed it. Then she landed behind Caius and they stood back to back. „Hmph impressive.", said Caius and didn't turn around. „Save it.", replied Lightning and stood up slowly. Then, they quickly turned around and attacked each other.

In the meantime, Hope climbed off the bike and the Shiva sisters transformed back into their original form. „Go!", he ordered and the Shiva sisters stormed into battle. They flew directly to Caius and attacked him with their ice magic. The violet-haired man pushed Lightning away and turned to the Eidolon. He couldn't react in time and was frozen. Nix flew to him to attack him again, but he freed himself from the ice and grabbed her on her neck. „Embrace the terror.", he said, while looking at her darkly. Stiria flew to him and wanted to help Nix, but then he threw Nix to her and with a final blow, he defeated them.

Lightning fell into depths, but then she summoned Odin again, who caught her in his Gestalt Mode. They landed on the ground and Lightning let Odin keep running, as she saw that Caius followed her in his Bahamuth shape. Hope then summoned Alexander. He climbed on his hands and got ready. „Do it!", he ordered, and then the Eidolon threw him through the air, directly to Caius. Then Alexander transformed and attacked Caius from distance.

Hope landed precisely on his back and stabbed him with his sword. The Bahamuth roared in pain and rage and tried to get rid of Hope, but he pushed the sword deeper into its back and clung to it, not to fall down. Caius' attempts to get rid of him was in vain, while he was still attacked by Lightning and Alexander with thunder spells and rockets. Caius ignored the pain and dodged the attacks. He flew right in front of Lightning and transformed and attacked her with Megaflare. Lightning let Odin jump on the crystals and rode back to the city. They rode up on a couple of steel beams and Lightning took Odin's twin blades. „Come here!", yelled the pink-haired woman provokingly at the Bahamuth, that flew right next to her. Hope was still on his back and Lightning looked down. „Hope! Jump off!", she exclaimed as she jumped from Odin herself, directly to Caius.

Hope trusted her and jumped off the Bahamuth. After he fell a few meters, he was caught by Alexander, who was back in its normal form. „Thank you.", he said, while looking up at Lightning, who attacked him with Zentatsuken. Lightning landed back on Odin's back and rode to the top. The Bahamuth flew away and was out of her sight. „What's he up to...?", she asked herself and let Odin jump up, as they reached the highest point. Her eyes widened when she saw that the Bahamuth was in front of her and attacked her with Megaflare. She had no chance to dodge and was hit.

„Take me up there!", ordered Hope and as before, Alexander threw him up. Hope landed on an upper platform and looked that Odin, who was in his normal form, held Lightning in his arms and came down to him. They also had a protective shield around them. The Eidolon put her gently on the ground before he disappeared. Then Caius, who was in his true form again, floated down and landed in front of them. They went into their fighting stances and waited a moment, until the other was doing something.

Caius concentrated dark magic on his left hand and touched the back of his sword and the attack came out of the eye. Lightning stood in front of Hope and blocked the attack with her shield, then she shot at him and then reflected his attack. Caius was hit and pushed by several steel beams, until he finally landed. Lightning looked over her shoulder at Hope and nodded. A sign that he should follow her. Hope nodded back and together they jumped down the platforms and came closer to Caius. The many broken steel beam fell directly on Caius, who got up and looked them. „I must thank you. Finally, I've met some equal opponents.", he said and then looked at the broken parts. „Forces of chaos, bend to my will." His eyes glowed red and then they were all wrapped in a force field, so everything came to a standstill. And apparently there was no gravity there, because as they got closer they were to meet headfirst. „But in here I have an advantage over you. I can control the chaos that surrounds Valhalla.", said Caius, and went back into his fighting stance. „Giving up?"

„And what do you dream at night?", asked Hope and went with Lightning in their fighting stance. Then Caius jumped to them, ready to attack. Lightning got ready. „Come and die.", she said. „We shall see.", he replied and struck with his giant sword. Lightning blocked the attack and let him where he was. Hope, who ducked under him, attacked him with a Ruinga spell and pushed him away. Caius landed on his feet and the two followed them. All three were preparing a magic attack. Lightning glanced at Hope, to tell him that he should start.

Hope understood and attacked Caius again with Ruinga before it was Lightnings turn. „That's it. Say goodbye.", said Lightning and attacked him with a gravita spell. The many broken parts around them gathered around Caius and trapped him. Caius threw everything away from him and attacked them again. Lightning pushed Hope aside and jumped towards Caius. Then Hope remembered what he had to do and cast defensive spells on Lightning, to make her stronger. Caius and Lightning blocked their attacks with their swords and then Lightning attacked him with her special attack Army of One. She pushed away Caius' sword and attacked him with eleven quick and powerful blows.

Then she appeared behind him. „You're finished Caius!" she yelled and repeated the attack again. At the last stroke she pushed him away and Caius landed hard on one of the steel beam. Then the force field vanished and everything that remained in the air, fell down directly to Caius. Lightning and Hope jumped to another platform to avoid being hit. „Is he...?", asked Hope. „No, I don't think so. That would be too easy.", said Lightning and made herself ready again. Moments later, Caius returned into his Bahamuth shape shot into the air. „You see?" Lightning took er pink, rose-shaped crystal again and jumped off the steel beams. „Follow me!", she said as she destroyed the crystal mid-air.

Hope jumped down with her and they were caught in flight by a white Bahamuth, that Lightning just summoned. Both Bahamuths were in their Gestalt Mode and flew through the air. During that flight they attacked and dodged their attacks and it seemed to have no end. „Do you have a plan?", asked Hope. „Yes. Tell Alexander to attack him. We need to get him to the ground." Hope did what he was told, moments later, Alexander changed back and attacked Caius with rockets again. Lightning then turn Bahamuth around and attack him with Megaflare. Caius' Bahamuth was defeated then and made a crash landing.

Lightning and Hope off the Bahamuth, as it flew close enough to the ground and the fight continued on the beach again. But instead to face the human Caius, three Bahamuths appeared. A gold, a red and a purple one. The three Bahamuths flew up and attacked them with Terraflare, but Alexander protected them from the attack and didn't even get a scratch himself. Alexander turned back to its normal shape and threw the two up to a still hovering earth part, so that they could attack the Bahamuths.

The Bahamuths flew to them and attacked. The red and gold one attacked first and protected the purple one, who was behind them. „You'll take care of the golden one.", said Lightning and attacked the red Bahamuth. „Okay!", he said and attacked the golden one. To kill these two Bahamuths was the lightest part of this whole battle and now they stood in front of the purple one, aka Caius. They attacked him alternately head-on and with magic, and Alexander also attacked him and hit him many times.

Caius flew higher and gained a lot of energy to its mouth in order to prepare his attack Megaflare. „Light!" Hope pushed the pink-haired woman out of the way and it was hit by his attack instead, while Lightning escaped unscathed. „Hope!", called Lightning and looked at the silver-haired man, who lay motionless on the ground. Lightning healed him as best she could and stood in front of him to protect him. The Bahamuth came back down again and was within her reach again. Hope woke up and saw that Lightning ran to the purple Bahamuth. She attacked him several times with her Gunblade and held him at bay. Meanwhile, Hope healed himself a few times and then stood up. The Bahamuth attacked Lightning with his claw. Lightning could block the attack though, but was pushed away. Hope caught her and held her tightly in his arms. „Are you okay, Light?", he asked anxiously and let her go again. „I should ask you the same.", she replied and stood beside him and didn't let Caius out of her sight.

„Everything's fine." Then the red and golden Bahamuth appeared again. But instead of attacking the two, all three flew to Alexander and attacked him with Terraflare. Since Alexander had no time to protect himself, he was defeated. „The purple Bahamuth is very weak. If we attack together, he is quickly defeated.", said Lightning, as the Bahamuths flew back to them. Hope nodded and immediately attacked with Lightning the red and gold Bahamuth. Just like in the beginning, the two were quickly defeated and Lightning and Hope were getting ready for the final blow. The two ran towards him. The Bahamuth attacked them with his claw, but the two jumped on it, pushed themselves off and jumped directly to him. Before it gained the opportunity to ward them off, Lightning and Hope slashed at him and landed softly on the ground. The Bahamuth then vanished and Caius reappeared in his human form. He floated to the ground and he didn't seem to be out of breath.

Since the fight didn't help, Hope thought that they perhaps could talk about it. „Caius. Ask what Yeul wants. I'm sure...Every Yeul wanted to see a happy future, where people can live in peace. And they all wanted to stay with you. She seems to like you very much, so they doesn't mind to be reborn again, because she knows exactly that she'll be with you in their next life." Caius was silent for a moment, but then he looked at them darkly again and attacked them. They dodged his energy wave. „Haven't you been listening to me?" He got no answer and Caius attacked him again. „He won't listen to you! It's time to end this!", said Lightning, while Hope nodded and attacked him with arrows.

Caius blocked the arrows and attacked with his giant sword, while he blocked the attack. He pushed him away and as Caius was off-guard, he thrust the sword into his heart. A dark energy came out of the heart and surrounded Hope. „Hope! What the hell...?"

„It's okay, Light.", he assured and let the energy flow into him. Then he pulled out his sword and Caius fell to the ground and remained motionless. Then Hopes chest glowed red. „What the hell happened?", asked Lightning and looked at Hope in shock. „I'm the new Guardian now. Everything's okay."

„Okay?! Damn, what the hell have you done?!", she shouted. „There was no other way to defeat Caius!", he asked, while Lightning went quiet. After Caius vanished, several time gates appeared. „You've solved the last paradox, kupo.", said Mog. Then the last gate appeared in front of them and showed Snow and Serah. „This leads us to Academia 500JS, kupo.", she informed. „Our friends are waiting there for us.", said Hope, while smiling at Lightning. She nodded and went with them into the Historia Crux. When the two left the Historia Crux again, they fell several meters in depth and their regular clothes reappeared. „Look! The heroes are back.", said Sazh over the speakers of the airship and flew right under them to catch them. „Nice catch!", said Hope, as he and Lightning landed on the airship. „Welcome back.", said Sazh, while Hope thanked him and looked at the crystallized Cocoon and saw, that it was still standing. „Cocoon will fall soon, right?", said Lightning, when she went to Hope and stopped beside him. „Yes."

„We saved Fang and Vanilla, from the pillar, kid! Their crystals are intact.", informed Sazh, while Hope and Lightning were smiling. „Good. And who knows? Maybe they'll awake from their crystal stasis soon?", said the silver-haired, as he imagined that the old l'Cie group could be together again. „Certainly.", said Lightning, whose gaze was fixed on the crystallized Cocoon. Then they heard noises and saw the pillar broke and parts of crystal fell off from it. Then the whole pillar broke down and Cocoon fell. In the same time, the new Cocoon activated and slowly ascended into the heaven. The pipes that held the new Cocoon kept falling off and moments later the new Cocoon was floating freely in the sky, while the old Cocoon hit the ground and shattered into many pieces. „Does the new Cocoon have a name?", asked Lightning, as they looked at the scenery closely. „Yes.", he answered and nodded, while he looked pridefully at the new Cocoon. He's glad that his plan went up so well. „This is our ark—our haven. It will be called "Bhunivelze" and it shall be the new home of the human race."

„How did you get the name?", asked Lightning curiously and put her hands on her hips. „My secret.", he answered with a grin, before he looked at her anxiously. „...Is everything okay with you?" Lightning knew that he meant the thing with the visions and nodded. „Yes. I'm fine.", she replied, while looking at him confidently. „By the way...", began Lightning, but then faltered for a moment. „What is it?"

„Kupopo?" Hope and Mog looked at her intently and waited until she spoke again. „How come you're so red, kupo?", asked Mog teasingly and began to giggle. Lightning blushed even more, but this killer look, she gave Mog was frightened. Mog was silent and hid behind Hope. „Well, Hope. Now that everything's over, I can answer you.", said Lightning, this time with a stronger voice. Hope swallowed hard when he realized what she meant. But as he saw Lightning smiling at him, he wasn't as worried as before.

Lightnings inner Serah was right...just like the real Serah would be, so she didn't think, but simply let her hearts speak. „I love you too, Hope.", she said and smiled at him further. Hope grinned back, but then frowned as he saw that something was wrong with her. Lightning got back this stabbing headache, with the only difference that it was much worse than usual. Also the dizziness increased considerably. Then she saw another vision and Etros symbol appeared in her eyes. „No...No, no, no, not now!", said Hope, ran to her, held onto her shoulders and shook her slightly. „Light!" Mog also flew to them and looked at her anxiously. „Come on, Light! Snap out of it! No!"A few seconds later Etros symbol vanished. Lightning's eyes closed and she threatened to fall behind, but Hope quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Hope held kept her tightly, but her legs gave away and he went on his knees as well so that she could lie. He held her up on her shoulders and shook her a few times and when she showed no reaction, he knew exactly what had happened. Because they changed the future, she saw a vision, and wasted all her power...It was bad enough seeing his mother die. Now the woman he loves dies too? Hope pressed close to him and closed his eyes firmly. „LIGHTNING!" After a while, he opened his eyes again and looked at her face. It looked like she was asleep, or unconscious and he wished that this was the case. But he haven't felt a pulse nor her heartbeat...She was dead...then another airship came to them and on it were Snow and Sara, to greet the two. They jumped onto Sazhs airship and went to Hope, Mog and Lightning.

But they stopped when they saw that Lightning was in Hope's arms. Hope had turned his back to them, but they could almost feel the sadness that surrounded him. „...Hope?", began Snow quietly, to get his attention. Hope glanced over his shoulder to them slowly and shook his head, then looked back to Lightning. The two understood what he meant and looked at him in shock. „Oh my God...", said Serah softly, her hands covered her mouth. „But why...? You were safe! Everything was fine!", said Snow, who couldn't believe that his sister-in-law was dead.

„The future changed. It changed. If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outwards, up and down the time line. The seeress if forced to see it all.", said Hope sadly, while looking at Lightning. „You mean...she saw this vision?" The silver haired man nodded. „Yes. And it killed her." Just as Hope spoke Serah began to cry. Snow wanted to hug and comfort her, but she pushed him away and ran to Lightning.

She knelt down in front of her and shook her. „Come on, Lightning, don't do this to me! You can't die!" Lightning remained motionless. „Serah...", began Snow, but he said no more. What should he say? Everything will be okay? Then Serah broke down in tears and hugged her big sister. When Hope saw that a few drops fell on Lightnings cheek, he noticed that he was crying too. Even if he wanted to hold back the tears, they fell. Snow was standing behind them and fought to hold back the tears himself.

From then his nightmare began...He became a Guardian since he killed Caius and was now immortal and not only that, although he didn't show it, he got Caius' memories since he stabbed him. Everything he saw, every vision Yeul had and also the abilitiy to control the chaos. Yeul wasn't reborn again, but instead it was Lightning, who was reborn over and over again in every new era and also inherited Yeuls fate. Lightning appeared in every era, with the only purpose in life to watch the time line and to die early. Hope's mission was to protect her and to remember all her visions. And although the future would have to be beautiful, it was a nightmare for him. He understood why Caius wanted to kill Etro. It's just too much to see the woman you love die every time. Just like any Yeul, all the Lightnings he met were a little different than the other. There were even times in which they resembled Serah. It could be that these Lightnings had the personality before her parents died and named herself "Lightning".

But even if he was immortal and Lightning was reborn over and over again, they could never be together more than eighteen years, before she died by the next vision. And every time her life was getting shorter and shorter until there were only sixteen...And if no one else shows up who could replace him, he would probably continue to live in this nightmare forever...

**A.N. **As you guys noticed I used the Paradox Ending in the game, when you kill Caius in Noels Dream World with the...uh, you know...this thing, to activate these Paradox Endings. I thought it might be a good (more or less) end too^^ And yeah...'cause you guys want me to write a Sequel, I'm gonna write one. Or two to be exactxD (for the Happy and Bad Ending) But as I told you I might need some time to write it, 'cause I'm gonna finish the whole story BEFORE I'm gonna upload it. (this way I don't get stressed) Aaaand I'm also currently writing my first very own fantasy novel (in german). I'm gonna send it to a publisher and if I'm lucky they eh publish itx3 And if I'm really lucky it'll be a bestseller and they also translate it into english (a dream would come true if this happens!) btw, as you all should know SE presented the new XIII part "Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII". I don't know what you guys think of it, but I think it'll be one of the best FF parts ever! With all this World Drivin thing and whatelse will come *-* And I guess I could write the Sequel (from the Bad Ending) in this world. But of course Light won't be alone there, but I don't wanna spoil yaxD I already have some ideas and I'm gonna start the two Sequels soon^^ I hope to see you guys in these Sequelsx3 byebye!


End file.
